Project: Second Chance
by Onmy
Summary: Stella and Nana find the 4th generation of clones, or rather clone. This clone though, was not made by their father and is actually a male. Though they all get along with this man, strange things tend to happen after they found him. Like seeing humans, being in the past, and the people behind the creation of Project: Second Chance, the 4th generation. Contains OC (duh)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Try it now." Nana shouted from across the room to Stella. "K." She replied as she typed in a code in the computer in the Fuji Data Center base. She finished typing the code and checked over it just to make sure that it was correct before pressing enter.

There was a roar of a machine coming to life and a faint moan before the machine shut itself down and Nana walked into view. "Did it work?" Stella asked. "I think so, I can remember a little bit more than last time." Nana replied. "We need to work on it a lot more then…" Stella said quietly.

A low growl filled the room and Nana gave a shocked look before smiling and said, "Oh, seems like you're getting hungry." "Yeah, and we're low on food right?" Stella asked. "Yep, that means we have to go hunting again, where do you think some animals are?" Nana asked.

Stella thought for a moment in then came up with something "How about Kansas?" She asked. "Kansas?" Nana said, confused. "Yeah, we haven't been there yet and there's bound to be something alive there." Stella replied. "You're right, we might see a deer or something there, maybe a human if were really luckily." Nana said before they both gave a little giggle at the thought.

They got in Brunhilde and set their coordinates to 39.0558° N, 95.6894° W. That's Topeka Kansas, the capital of the state.

* * *

><p>Almost to Topeka, Stella started to slow down the Brunhilde and hovered for a moment.<p>

"What's wrong?" Nana asked from the back seat. "I'm picking up a life signal on the radar." Stella said, pressing some buttons in the console. "Well yeah of course you are, we are hovering in the middle of the forest that's probably filled with animals." Nana said. "No, these life signs are being stabled by something, like when I was sleeping for 15 years." Stella said starting to lower the Brunhilde.

"Oi wait a minute, what if it's just some bug in the computer system? I mean, the UEF or Papa would have known of this and not have kept it here in the middle of nowhere." Nana said, trying to change Stella's mind about this. "It's not a bug or something; Nana, I think we might not be the only ones still alive!" Stella said receiving a gasp from Nana. "Really?! Do you mean it or are you joking this time?" She asked. "We'll have to find out and see." Stella answered.

They landed the Brunhilde in an open field, scaring a few small creatures away from them. Stella grabbed a small device and jumped out to see Nana waiting for her.

"Were does the device say to go?" Nana asked. Stella flipped the switch and the device turned on, the signal was literally right where they landed. "We're on top of it." Stella replied. "What? No that can't be right, if it was like the sleeping trailer you had, you would be able to see the trailer from here." Nana said. "Not unless…" Stella said, kneeling down to knock on the ground to hear a metallic sound.

She felt her way around the ground till she felt what probably the edge of the metal floor under them. Stella lifted the edge of the metal sheet and pulled it entirely off to see a set of stairs that went down into darkness.

They grabbed a flashlight and headed down the stairs and once they reached the bottom, they could see a faint glow. They took a few steps before the lights automatically turned on, along with all the machinery.

"_Greetings _Black Rock Shooter_ and _Nana Grey_, to the secret facility of the 4__th__ and final generation of clones, designed and created by Professor Onmyō and the currently deceased Wasure rarete ita."_ A computerized voice said. "How does it know our names?" Nana asked. "My name isn't this Black Rock Shooter person, though I would like to meet them someday by the sound of her name." Stella replied.

"This green tube most be hosting the clone, but that computer said she was the 4th generation of clones, Papa died after the 3rd generation." Stella said walking up to the green tube, which had filth floating around inside it. "She might have been in there for a very long time if they haven't changed the filter in the tube if her water is green like that." Nana said walking up to the console in front of the tube and started typing stuff in.

There was a sudden noise, a scurry by the sound of it. "Nana, did you hear that?" Stella asked looking around. "Heard what?" She asked, not looking away from the monitor. The scurry happened again, closer this time and faster. "Nana, we should probably get our weapons." Stella said, trying to follow the location of the scurries. "Hold on, I've almost got her released from the tube." Nana said typing the last bit in on the computer.

Nana stopped when the final question asked if she wanted to release the clone, it wasn't a question if she should or shouldn't, but the date of when they are supposed to be awakened is always shown on that particular question; there was no such date of awakening on the monitor.

The scurries multiplied and something busted through the wall to have revealed to have been an alien, an Eater that seemed to have survived. Stella rolled out of the way and shouted for Nana to hurry up, but she was already done.

The green water started draining and gave Nana a shock at who was inside the tube. A male with silver-greyish hair was curled up in the tube.

Stella pulled Nana out of the way and the Eater rammed its head into the glass, instantly awakening the man inside, as his eyes had opened immediately after the crack.

"_Project: Second Chance is now active, initiating safety glass rem – Error, safety glass could not be removed, calling an engineer down to help." _The computerized voice said before an alarm went off and several more Eaters busted through the walls and cornered Stella and Nana.

There was a sudden sound of cracking. The Eaters turned around to see what was going on. The man was standing, up and he had just punched the safety glass, making a large spiral crack from the first impact. He punched the glass again and it shattered into several pieces.

He jumped off his podium and landed his bare feet on the sharp glass, but ignored the blood that came from his feet or the fact that he was completely naked in front of two girls.

The Eaters got in a battle stance, while the man just stood there and watched for a moment.

"Identification complete, current time is 2054, aliens do not match current data bank, error, memory corrupted, virus detected, Firewall breached, accessing, initializing, update complete_._" The man said before walking over to a door and pulled it open to see a black suit, white tie and black fedora waiting inside a closest.

He immediately got dressed before lifting a hatch in the floor and saw a briefcase inside. He clicked the locks open and lifted the lid two see a silver pistol, and an iron pistol waiting for use.

He picked them up and just stared at the closest wall for a moment before the first Eater had enough waiting and lunged at the man only to receive a the silver pistol right to the face.

"You should have been more patient." He said before pulling the trigger and blasted the Eater's face right off. With that, the rest of the Eaters charged in and were found to dead with a body full of lead inside them in only a matter of seconds.

"That was amazing!" Nana said as the man reloaded his pistols.

He looked up at the girls and suddenly had the barrel of both guns against their lower jaws. "I'm going to ask you this once, who are you?" He asked, pulling the hammer on both guns back.

"Easy now… my name is Nana Grey, the 23rd clone of the 2nd generation." Nana said almost calmly. "I'm Stella, the clone that succeeded past the 2nd and 3rd generation with superior memory capabilities." Stella answered.

"Stella… Nana… I must ask you another question, who… am I?" He asked.

"Um, well… we don't know your name, or that you even had one, but we do know that you are the 4th generation of clones and was created after Papa- I mean, Dr. Gibson's death. You were created by two Professors named Onmyō and Wasure rarete ita, though it looks like your generation was abandoned." Nana said trying not to get killed.

"If I have no name, then I shall take one from my creatures." The man said, spinning his guns around his finger before holstering them inside his suit pant pockets. He held out a hand, intending to shake hands and said, "Please to meet you, I am Onmyō."

Stella was the first to shake hands with him and he apologized for his sudden change of attitude and threating response towards them.

* * *

><p>"So how old are you?" Stella asked, as they climbed the stairs back up to the woods. "To be quiet honest, I have no idea at all, though I think I'm in my 20's or so, how old are you?" Onmyō asked. "I'm 19, and Nana is 20 years old or so." Stella replied. "What exactly were those… things I fought back there?" Onmyō asked.<p>

"You really are like Stella when she first woke up 3 years ago, clueless." Nana said with a slight giggle.

"Several years ago, the world was attacked by aliens. They wiped the human population quicker than all the past wars combined. Papa or Dr. Gibson created clones that would help with the war, which are us. We are clones or at least I and Stella are clones of Sing Love, but you are a clone of someone else. You shouldn't even exist considering that the 4th generation was never put into consideration or thought of since Papa died during the 3rd generation of clones." Nana told Onmyō.

"So I'm a clone of someone that's probably dead? But, why can't I remember anything, like my childhood?" Onmyō asked. "It's most likely because you're a Grey." Nana answered. "Grey?" He asked. "Grey means an incomplete clone, one that forgets their memories very easily sometimes." Stella answered.

"Stella is what's called a White; she is a complete clone, one that cannot forget their memories." Nana replied "I am not a White!" Stella said firmly.

They walked up the last set of stairs and noticed that the Brunhilde was gone.

"Oh no!" Nana said running over to the empty spot that once had their aircraft landed there. "What's wrong?" Onmyō asked. "We came here on a plane called Brunhilde, but somehow it's missing." Stella said. "Is that it right there?" Onmyō asked pointing to the sky as a black plane did a nose dive before pulling up and rushing past the group.

Brunhilde took a slightly wide turn and repositioned itself in front of everyone. "Crap, they're about to fire!" Nana shouted as she and Stella hid behind a tree and used it for cover against the bullets from the machine guns. Though Onmyō just stood in place and most of the bullets missed him while only one or two scrapped his right cheek.

"_Hold your fire, those are actual humans!" _A voice from Stella and Nana's communicators shouted. "_Crap, they don't look like civilians though!"_ Another voice said. "_Sure, oi! What are you three doing in the middle of the woods? It's a battlefield out here!" _The first voice said.

"Umm… what's going on?" Onmyō asked. "There are other humans, but this doesn't make any sense, since the last 12 died in a plane crash." Stella said. "So wait, humanity went extinct, you _were_ the last humans alive and now you're not, what's up with that?" He asked. "I don't know, but we should probably follow the man on the communicator's instructions on getting out of here." Nana replied.

"Sir, where do you want us to move to?" Stella asked, holding a hand to her earpiece and waited for the man's reply. "_Go Northwest that should get you to the city where you can meet up with soldiers to lead you to safety."_ He said before coms went static and they followed his orders.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the first chapter of Project: Second Chance, mainly introductions, but that ending... what happened I wonder? But this will get better, and if you read the last Chapter (when it comes out), it'll have a reference to a certain thing and the reason why there's a 4th generation of clones, and why the only clone is a male. Onmyō will be explained a little bit throughout the story.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Phase 1

"What's up with those three over there?" A soldier asked his best friend, pointing to Onmyō, Stella and Nana. "They were found in the woods, I don't know how they're still alive or how they got there in the first place." The soldier's friend answered.

"Stella, this isn't right." Nana said quietly to her. "Yeah, this doesn't make any sense, I saw the last human… I saw Roth get evaporated into dust before my very eyes." Stella replied back.

"Oi, soldiers!" Onmyō shouted. "What is it?" One of the soldiers asked. "This might sound a bit odd to you but, do you know what year it is?" Onmyō asked. "What years is it? It's November, 19th of 2032, why?" The soldier asked.

"Crap!" Onmyō said as he straightened up and looked towards the sky.

"What's the matter Onmyō?" Stella asked. "It's the 19th of November in the year 2032; do you know what happened on the next day?" He replied. "Stella thought for a moment before shaking her head, not able to think of what happened that day. "We are struck down by our own nukes." Onmyō said.

"What? But we can't be in the past, that's… that's not possible!" Nana said confused by the situation. "Is it really that impossible…?" A voice said, coming from Onmyō, but it didn't sound like his. "Did you say something?" Stella asked. "Hm? No." He replied shaking his head.

"Is there anything we can do to stop the nuclear explosion?" Nana asked. "Let me think here…" Onmyō said putting up a hand to his chin. "Wait, how can you think of what to do when you probably would forget in a matter of a few seconds?" Nana asked. "I don't know, I just feel this… rush of knowledge coming towards me, but I can feel it slipping very slowly." Onmyō replied.

"That's it!" He said with a smile. "What is it?" Stella asked. "We need a plane, one that can reach the nukes before they set them off." He said. But before they could continue their conversation; a bright light came rushing towards them and hit the ground near the capital and exploded; sending a shockwave that sent everything flying into the distance.

* * *

><p>Stella gave a few moans before opening her eyes to see that everything was upside down. She got back on her feet and looked around to see the destruction that was caused by whatever the thing was.<p>

Something popped out from a pile of rubble and revealed to be Nana. "Nana, are you alright?" Stella asked, jogging over to her "sister". "I'm fine, but more importantly, what was that?" She asked, getting to her feet.

Once more, something came rushing out of another pile of rubble to have revealed to be Onmyō with a little surprise. "Ow, why does my head hurt so much?" He said, rubbing the back of his head to feel a small metal shard sticking out. "Oh this is gonna hurt." He said before pulling out the shard which didn't hurt the brain by the looks of it, but almost instantly regenerated the damage done.

"What on earth was that?" Nana asked. "I think that was the nuke." Stella answered. "I can't disagree with the damage it just caused." Onmyō said getting up. He walked onto the concrete road and suddenly fell to his knees, holding onto his head in pain.

"Onmyō!" The girls shouted as they ran to him, but as soon as they got to him, he calmed down and got back onto his feet. "Are you ok?" Stella asked.

Onmyō didn't say anything and just started walking forward. "Oi, where are you going? You're going to hit a pile of rubble blocking the road if you keep going that way!" Nana shouted as Onmyō was farther away now.

He stopped in front of the giant pile of rubble and pulled a fist back before he immediately punched the rubble and cleared them a path. Though he didn't stop there, he continued walking and it looked like he was heading towards the capital. Stella and Nana followed him.

* * *

><p>He made it to the capital building without any trouble and just walked through the giant hole in the wall. Nana and Stella didn't know what to do but just follow him.<p>

He stopped in front of a giant burnt picture, unable to be identified of what it was before the blast. Onmyō ripped the painting off and punched a hole in the wall with his fist before going shoulder deep in the wall as if searching for something.

He stopped moving and then pulled out a broadsword with demonic features. It had red demon eyes on a demonic smile, two sets of yellow horns and bat like wings of some sort of stone as the hilt guard (hand guard).

"What is he doing?" Nana asked. "I don't know." Stella replied, watching him walk around, searching the area before stopping in the dead center of the dome shaped room they were in.

Onmyō kneeled down and punched a hole in the floor before pulling out a katana with a white handle and a kanji for a hilt guard.

He looked at the blades with a dull expression before spinning them around in his hands and started swinging them like he was fighting something, but was calm and collected about it.

He took a battle stance and did a backflip onto the wall and stabbed the blades into the wall as support for his feet. He stood there for a moment before placing his hands around the handles and his feet against the wall before he pushed off and landed back in the center of the dome shaped room.

"My, my, so this human knows how to fight." A voice said from all around. Onmyō looked around and didn't say a single word. "Well aren't you the talkative one!" The person said again. "Perhaps you have something of secrecy in that brain of yours, but then again you look like you'd be the kind to forget to turn your alarm clock off." He said again.

"Enough of the dawdle, lets fight!" The person said before the ceiling of the building collapsed and in came a man with Stella's Rock Cannon and blade.

Onmyō jumped back from the rubble about to land on him and took a battle stance.

"What are you looking at?" The man asked, from behind Onmyō who didn't show any emotion towards the sudden speed of his opponent. He just spun around and used the two swords to block the attacks coming at him.

That's when Stella and Nana noticed something, Onmyō was doing the exact moves that he was doing before the fight, and yet this time he was speeding up every once and a while.

"Slow down!" The man shouted as he placed the barrel of the rock cannon against Onmyō's stomach and fired, stunning him for a moment, but a moment was all the man needed.

He used the katana that belonged to Stella and started slicing back and forth, not letting up for a single chance of recovery. Onmyō dropped his swords, took an unbalanced step back and almost lost his footing. By now, Onmyō had his eyes closed; looking like he was silently excepting death with whatever greeting he would give him.

"Now die!" The man shouted, preparing to thrust the Black Blade into Onmyō's stomach. "Onmyō!" Stella shouted uncontrollably. Onmyō opened his eye and caught the Black Blade with one hand. "_What?"_ The man thought as he tried to pull the sword away from Onmyō.

"The rating scale is currently in effect, subject is B-class, releasing restraints to allow power modes for the threat and only the threat." Onmyō said before his right eye caught on fire with a black flame. "Demon Mode" He said before pulling the Black Blade out of the man's hands and threw it in the ground between Stella's feet.

Stella looked at the blade for a minute before looking back at Onmyō and the man. "_Isn't that...?"_ She thought noticing the flame getting bigger.

Onmyō grabbed the man's neck and lifted him off the ground before pressing him against a wall and said, "I'm going to ask you this once, who are you and who are you working for?"

"Well I work for Verizon and-!" The man said before a gun's barrel was shoved down his throat so he couldn't speak. "I don't think you get what I was telling you. I want to know who you really are and what the hell you're doing here." Onmyō said as the black flame grew bigger.

The man lifted three fingers in front of Onmyō and tried to say something but it just came out a bunch of gurgles and a few coughs. "I have no idea what you just said, but I think you just insulted me. So, in return for your great kindness, I'm going to kill you, any rejections?" Onmyō asked, pulling back the hammer of the gun.

Once more, the man just made gurgles, a little more panic sounding this time. "No? Good." Onmyō said before he pulled out his other pistol and fired at the man straight in the forehead before firing his other gun just for fun.

"Onmyō, you…" Nana said surprised at how the battle was flipped upside in a matter of seconds. "You can do what I do but with a black flame instead, that's amazing!" Stella said as she came running up to Onmyō, as he was closing his eyes and the black flame disappeared as he took a breath to calm down. Onmyō walked over to the two blades and spun them in his hands before using his belt loops as temporary sheaths.

Stella was close to Onmyō and practically wanted to jump on him, because she hasn't seen a black flame or any other color than hers and WRS which was a shade of magenta.

She jumped with a big smile on her face before Onmyō turned around to see her, but everything froze in place. "_What?" _Stella asked, trying to move.

Everything around her and Onmyō became white and that was the only thing around them, a place completely empty but with a white floor and white sky.

Someone came walking into Stella's view and if it wasn't for the frozen smile she had on her face, she would have a shocked expression on her face. In front of her stood another Onmyō, but he looked more mature and taller, he had the suit and everything on.

The look alike walked over to the shorter Onmyō and ran his hand through his duplicates hair before saying in a much mature sounding voice, "Phase 1, a success. Break time."

He snapped his finger and the wounds on Onmyō's chest healed quickly and a black smoke drifted towards him and then circled around him, before climbing on top of him and rested on top of his head. The smoke condensed into a solid black cloud, the cloud took shape to a fedora and then concentrated even more to become the fedora.

Stella didn't have time to react at what just happened, as she was engulfed in a wall of whiteness and drifted into slumber.

* * *

><p>Stella moaned as she opened her eyes, to see Onmyō sitting in a rolling chair, typing stuff up in a computer. She lifted her upper half and saw that she was on a makeshift bed with Nana who was asleep, back inside the Fuji Data Center base in Tokyo.<p>

"Morning sleeping beauty." Onmyō said looking away from the monitor and to Stella, regaining Stella's attention. "This is our home, how did we get back here?" Stella asked, getting up and walked over to Onmyō. "So that explains why there were pre-set coordinates on the Brunhilde." Onmyō replied.

"You flew us here?" Stella asked a little surprised that Onmyō did that. "You sound a little surprised, you didn't think that I couldn't fly a plane by myself did you?" He asked. "No, it's not that, but how did you manage to find the Brunhilde in all that destruction?" Stella asked, referring to the rubble caused from the nuke back in America.

"What destruction? The Brunhilde was right were you said it was, right at the entrance of where you found me." Onmyō asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "You don't remember the nuke going off in the city, or the alien that got his brains blown out with your pistol?" Stella asked finally being by Onmyō's side.

"Stella, whether or not I am this so called Grey Clone that Nana mentioned, I'm pretty sure I would not forget something that caused a giant explosion, somehow hid the Brunhilde from where I found it, and the fact that I fought an alien." Onmyō said before taking a sip of something dark and black.

"What is that?" Stella asked. "It's something called coffee, humans used to drink it every day before they went to either school, work or on the road in the morning." Onmyō answered. "Where did you even get it?" She asked. "You guys passed out right after you got up the stairs, you've been out cold ever since, until now that is. During that time, I looked around the ruins of the cities and found a few interesting items that may help us live a better and more comfortable life." He replied.

"Here, try some, it's a little bitter tasting, but that's because I couldn't find anything to sweeten it up with and the things that I did find were all expired." Onmyō said, lifting his cup of coffee to Stella. She took the cup and looked at the warm cup for a moment before taking a sip and almost wanted to spit it out, but managed to drink it down. Stella handed him the cup back and she felt a little more energetic now.

"So what are you looking at?" Stella asked, putting her hands on the table of the computer and watched as Onmyō spurred through files of stuff. "I'm looking to see if there is anything in the memory banks about the 4th generation." He answered before stopping in place.

"Is something the matter?" Stella asked. "I was wondering, are we really the only ones left on earth, I mean even though I've never have seen a human in my life, I feel like we are humans though… in a way." He said with a shrug. "_He doesn't remember does he? Or did it never happen?"_ Stella thought.

"I saw the last human get disintegrated right in front of me, his name was Rothcol Shepard. The last thing I have of him and the other 10 is that cherry can right there." Stella said pointing to the empty can of cherries that sat on the desk.

"I see…" Onmyō said quietly. "Is something the matter?" Stella asked. "No, I… I think I'm going to go for a walk outside." He replied before fast walking towards the exit of the Data Center. "_What's wrong with him?" _Stella thought before looking at Nana then back at the door leading outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, what is wrong with Onmyō I wonder? How in the world does Stella remember what happened? Who was that man that looked like Onmyo and managed to heal him? What does Phase 1 mean? Who the heck was that guy with Stella's weapons?<strong>

**I'll answer that last question for you; A COMPLETE NO ONE! :D**

**But I hope that you all are enjoying this fanfic as I am of making it.**

**Don't forget to put a review and all that other stuff you can do on Fanfic. (I really do appreciate the review though).**

**Did I mention that Onmyō's eyes are blue? (too lazy to check myself :P)**


	3. Chapter 3: Yin and Yang

**Chapter 3**

Onmyō sat on tree branch that looked over the entire area from where he sat. He looked up at the night sky to see all the stars out that night and felt the cool summer to fall breeze on his face. But he stopped his absorption of the nature as something rushed into his brain and made him jump a little in fright.

_"Stop it…_" Onmyō said in head, not wanting to see things inside his head anymore. "_Ever since I've been awakened, I've been seeing these strange images of things that look like me, Stella and Nana being killed by someone." _Onmyō thought. _"I couldn't be… could I?"_ His mind finally questioned.

"No! I am not! I can't be!" Onmyō shouted for the world to hear. "Onmyō?" Someone said. Onmyō looked down and saw Stella looking up at him from the ground.

"Yeah?" He shouted down to her. "It's dark, and the aliens tend to come out more frequently during this time, we should probably head home now." Stella shouted back. "Ok, just go on without me, I'll catch up with you in a minute." He shouted back to see Stella wave goodbye and walked away.

Onmyō stood up from his branch and a strong breeze came through, but it didn't bother him, after all, he wasn't human. With a deep breathe he leaned forward and let gravity to the rest of the work.

He did a flip right before he landed and noticed how much darker it was under the trees since the moon was out that night.

As he walked, he kept seeing images that bothered him really badly. "_No stop, please! I'll give you anything just don't kill my baby boy!" _A woman shouted inside Onmyō's head. "Stop…" He muttered placing a hand to his head before he lost his balance and almost fell down on his face if he didn't grab onto a tree for support.

He turned around and placed his back against the tree and slid down, feeling weak, tired, and near death. He tried to keep his eyes open, but every single time he forced them back open, he would just feel like his energy was being wasted.

Footsteps could be heard in the trees in front of Onmyō who slowly reached for a pistol of his and aimed it at the trees and rustling sounds of bushes. He pulled the hammer back right before a green Eater popped out and almost bit into Onmyō's arm if it hadn't had a gun inside its mouth.

Onmyō pulled the trigger and a loud bang was heard filling the area and scattered the sleeping birds around him. He knew the Eater was dead and grabbed it before throwing it to the side and just laid there against the tree as limp as could be.

More rustling came through and several Hornets came out and into view. "_Crap…"_ Onmyō thought as he felt his conscious slipping away. He re-raised his pistol only for his vision to get blurry and his arm heavier. His heart suddenly gave a loud popping sound inside his chest and he dropped his pistol to clench his heart in pain.

The Hornets drew closer as Onmyō was fading in and out of reality. He wasn't sure that he was going to make it given the current situation.

The Hornets started to charge their attack and fired only for them to blow up half way to Onmyō. The Hornets all fell to the ground with their heads split into two.

Onmyō tried to focus on what he was seeing in front of him. He saw a cloaked figure putting a katana back in its sheath before he turned to face Onmyō, his face covered by the hood and the intensity of the shadows that blocked the upper part of his face.

"Who… are_… you?"_ Onmyō started to say before he only managed to say it in his head before passing out.

"Onmyō isn't back yet." Stella said, staring at door from the table where she and Nana ate a meal. "You seem to care about him a lot." Nana said after eating down some potato soup. "Well it's just…" Stella said trying to find the words. "Oh, it's just what?" Nana asked with a grin on her face. "It's just… he's the first person we've seen in a long time." Stella answered.

"Are you sure that it wasn't for some other reason?" Nana asked, putting her forearm on the table and leaned inward, resting her chin on the back of her hand. "What? No, I don't think of him like that! Besides, we only met him a few days ago; it's too early to decide what to think of him!" Stella stated. "Stella, your eye is on fire." Nana said with a giggle.

Stella pulled out a small square mirror and looked into her reflection to see her blue flame dancing across her left eye. But she looked over her shoulder to see someone she didn't recognize walking down the steps of the entrance towards them.

"Who are you?!" Stella asked putting the mirror back in a pocket and grabbed her Rock Cannon before aiming it at them. She gave a slight gasp to see Onmyō in their arms, but with the lighting she could see that they were human from what wasn't hidden by a hooded cloak.

"What are you doing with Onmyō!?" Nana demanded, raising her gun to the man. The man didn't respond and just kept walking towards them with Onmyō in his hands.

"What did you do to him?!" Stella exclaimed before firing her Rock Cannon, only for it to somehow curve at the last second and swung around the man.

"What!?" Stella said surprised at how see missed the man completely. "I don't mean to hurt you, I mean to save this boy's life." The man said as he walked over to them and brushed everything off before setting down Onmyō on the table.

The man removed his hood to reveal him having white hair in a ponytail, and completely coal black eyes. "_Who is he?"_ Stella thought as she saw the man pull out a bag that rolled open to reveal surgical equipment that went from one end of the table to the other.

"His hearts stopped. I wasn't counting on this!" He said to himself under his teeth. "Let's see…" He said to himself again before placing two fingers on Onmyō's forehead and closed his eyes before taking in a deep breathe.

He opened his eyes and they glowed bright white, like they had changed to light bulbs. He blinked and his eyes returned to normal and he started pulling out surgeon equipment, that's when Nana and Stella tensed up and got ready to fight the man if it came to that.

"WHOOOOOO!" _BOOOOM!_

The Data Center shook like crazy and Nana and Stella almost lost their balance, but the man stood like he was bolted to the ground and was made of stone.

"I told her not to come here, this is a job that _he_ wanted me to do, not her." The man said setting down the surgical equipment and started walking towards the exit.

Stella and Nana looked at Onmyō, walked up to him and saw the number of surgical equipment inside the bag and the ones that the White haired man had.

"There must be at least 20 of them…" Nana said looking at the oddly bent and curved blades. "There are actually 42 of them." The man said behind of the two girls.

They jumped and turned around to see him smiling with his hands up. "I told you, I'm here for the boy's life I'm not taking it mind you. I am sorry for the racket outside. Why don't you wait outside while I replace the boy's memory card with something a little more… stronger?" The man asked.

Nana and Stella looked at each other before walking outside, but they gave him a look of no funny business as they walked by him.

Once they were outside, the man gave a sigh and said, "Hope that I know what your father is doing Onmyō." He then picked up his equipment and started on cutting through the skin at the chest.

Stella and Nana sat and watched as a woman with long black hair and onyx colored knight armor hanging upside down from a tree branch asleep like a baby that snored really loudly. "Is she really human?" Nana asked looking at the damage caused around them. "I don't think so, and neither is that guy working on Onmyō. I don't trust him, but I have to put in some faith." Stella replied, looking down at the ground. "Relax flat-chest." A female voice said.

Stella looked back up and saw the woman with a grin on her face and her arms crossed. "What did you just call me?" Stella asked, not entirely sure she heard correctly. "I called you a flat-chest, that's my nickname I have for you." The woman said getting down from the tree.

"Can you tell us what is going on?" Stella asked. "Sorry flatty, my brother told me not to yell you; which is not fun if you ask me…" The woman said, muttering that last part quietly.

"Who's your brother?" Nana asked. The woman turned to face Nana and said, "You just met him like what, 15, or 20 minutes ago; maybe even an hour?" "That man with the creepy eyes is your brother?" Stella asked. "Well yeah duh… flat-chest." She responded.

A vein in Stella's head seemed to pop out after hearing that name again.

The Data Center's doors opened, and out walked Onmyō with bandages covering his forehead and torso, as he had no shirt on, along with the white haired man.

"The boy should be fine, change the bandages at least three times a day, and if you start to see burnt holes in the bandages, apply water to the wounds." The man said as he walked passed Stella and Nana.

"Wait!" Stella shouted, making the man stop but the woman didn't even look back. "Aren't you going to stay with us? It would be better than to be alone." She asked.

The man looked at the woman and shouted, "Yin!" The woman stopped and turned around to face the man. "Give them a gift if you're not going repair the parts of the forest you've destroyed." He shouted.

The woman reached behind her shoulder and then immediately threw something at the group, only for it to land in the ground. She then walked away without saying anything or even looking back.

In the ground was the same demonic sword that Onmyō had before. "_How can that be…?"_ Stella thought. "I suppose I should tell you what I am capable of saying." The white haired man said.

"My name is Yang and my sister is Yin, we can't explain why we- well I, saved Onmyō's life completely. We were told to keep an eye on this boy after he was awakened; the one who told us this said he might not be around to help him. Also, we aren't really human, so we should be fine." He said before reaching inside his cloak and pulled out something wrapped up in a cloth and a sheath for a broadsword. "These are my gifts to you, Onmyō." The man named Yang said as he handed over the items to Onmyō.

Onmyō un-wrapped the cloth and saw the same katana that he had before, but he didn't know it was the same katana at all. He looked back up and the man was gone, and the damaged trees that were around them were back up and healthy.

"I doubt that you know them." Nana said before walking back inside. "Are you going to be alright tonight?" Stella asked. "I'll be fine, I actually feel better, but those two… they look familiar to me…" Onmyō replied. "C'mon, it's late and we should probably get you to bed, you did just have surgery a while ago." Stella said turning around and started walking back inside.

Onmyō looked at the swords, sheathing the demonic one and said, "Yeah, I'm pretty tired actually." He then headed back inside with his new weapons. Ready to catch some sleep and maybe get to miss out on helping with the Noah Project, he didn't like analysis stuff for some reason now.

* * *

><p><strong>That part with Onmyō saying he was tired? That was actually me at the end of this chapter. So, we find out about these "People" named Yin and Yang, and they appear to know Onmyō's father or something. What exactly hapened to Onmyō? Well... all of sudden I feel tired...<strong>

**Yeah, its friday and I'm going to take my version of a nap (3-8 hours long undisturbed). GOODNIGHT! But don't forget to put a review about the story so far, I enjoy them!**

**After my nap, i'll get back to work...**


	4. Chapter 4: Which One Am I?

**Chapter 4**

Stella immediately opened her eyes to the sounds of screams of pain. She jumped to her feet in reaction and saw that she was in the middle of a destroyed building wasteland, where buildings had toppled over and she lay on top of all of them.

But she didn't look at the destruction, but at where the screaming was coming from. Onmyō was fighting left and right with those swords of his, killing humans, and it looked like he was enjoying it.

"Onmyō…?" Stella said quietly in confusion.

He immediately jumped on top of an old tall metal rod that stuck out and balanced on there as he got a bird's eye view of his surroundings. He grinned once he met eyes with Stella, who was getting waves of something bad rushing down her spine.

He jumped down and spun in mid-air before trying to perform a vertical slash on Stella, but she managed to pull out her Black Blade before that happened and blocked it, causing a shockwave from the stop.

The ground under Stella cracked and started to create a creator under her feet from the force of Onmyō's attack. The two managed to back away from each other stared at each other from a distance.

"Onmyō, what the hell are you doing?! You're killing humans!" She shouted. "Which one?" He replied his voice different, with an insane smile on his face as he chuckled. "What?" "Which Onmyō am I? Am I the Onmyō that you know, am I the original, or am I someone else?" He asked, smiling.

"Y-you're the one that healed Onmyō's wounds!" She shouted, receiving a few claps from the man. "You, my flat chest, are correct." He said. "_Again with the flat chest thing?!" _Stella thought, annoyed.

"Now then… FIGHT ME!" He shouted before pressing off the rubble and sent rocks flying everywhere as he ran forward.

He was making a head on run to Stella, who got an idea from this. She changed her Rock Cannon into her sniper rifle and aimed at the man before quickly firing her rifle.

The bullet went straight through the man's skull, but it didn't stop or even stun him, he just kept running as the bullet wound just healed over. "_This is bad…_" She thought as her Rock Cannon returned to its original state.

She pulled out her Black Blade again and activated her aggressor mode before charging head first at the man.

When they almost came to range, Stella noticed the man was going to lunge at her by the speed reduction he did and the strength in his footsteps changing the way he ran. So she slid on her side and cut the man as he flew over her in the stomach.

The man did a flip, turn, and landed on his feet, facing Stella with the wound already closing.

He just smiled as if he was having the time of his life.

"What… are you?" Stella asked, surprised at the regeneration that the man's skills. "I am not a clone I can tell you that, nor am I human." He said, slowly strutted towards her with both swords in his hands.

He suddenly stopped and threw the katana like a throwing knife, almost hitting Stella in the neck if she didn't step out of the way; it cut her dog tags free though.

He smiled as he heard the metallic clang of the tags falling to the floor.

In an instant, he was already in front of Stella, but grabbed the dog tags before stepping back from a thrust of the Black Blade. He did a few backflips and backward cartwheels before stopping and threw the broadsword, quicker than the katana and much more accurate this time.

Stella barely managed to step out of the way and felt the cold edge of the broadsword graze her neck, luckily not deep enough to kill her though.

She placed a hand on her neck to see how much blood to see was there, but gave a gasp at that she saw instead. She had blue blood instead of red.

"What are you starring at… Black Rock Shooter?" He asked, as if he almost was enjoying saying that sentence, savoring those few words.

"My name isn't this Black Rock Shooter, its Stella!" She shouted before pulling out her Rock Cannon and turned it into a Gatling gun before spread firing everywhere in front of her and practically around the man.

"You mean you don't know?" The man's voice said, coming from behind. Stella immediately turned around and saw no one there. But she felt something grab her head and lift her off the ground.

"Looks like this is the end…" The man said, this time coming from behind Stella again.

But Stella immediately was dropped after the sound of a blade piercing through something, she thought she didn't register the pain at first; she was wrong.

The man had the exact same blades that he had piercing through his chest. He had a surprised look on his face.

"Get away from her…" A familiar voice sounded from behind the man. "Onmyō!" Stella shouted as she saw a familiar black flame flutter behind the man. But she gave another gasp once she actually got a look at him.

In the opposite eye from his black flame, was a white flame that was going crazy along with the black flame.

"Good job… you saved the damsel in distress, this is a step in the right path, young Jedi." He said, his feet catching on fire by white flames, yet when they carried up his legs, his feet were gone.

"Save the bullshit and talk, who the hell are you?" Onmyō asked, demandingly. The man chuckled and said, "I am Everything and Nothing, I am Everyone and No one, I am Everywhere and yet Nowhere… does that answer your question?"

The flames were now up to his lower torso.

"Asshole." Onmyō said, getting a smile from the man. "I'll be back Onmyō, and not in this black and white suit, mind you. I hope to meet you in actual reality next time." The man said before he completely was gone with the extinguished flames, as they had run out of fuel to burn.

The world around Stella and Onmyō immediately went dark.

* * *

><p>Stella woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily in her some-what dark bed room, the only light being the moonlight that was showing behind the blinds.<p>

A knocking came from the door, "Stella, are you alright? I heard you screaming, what happened?" A voice relative to Nana's said behind the door. "Y-yeah, I just had a bad dream." Stella answered, getting up since her sheets were entirely wet and cold with sweat.

"Ok, you should really stop eating those canned cherries before bed you know!" Nana called out, her voice getting quieter as if she was walking away. "I know… I know…" Stella said removing her sheets and replaced them with new and dry sheets she got from her closet.

Before she crawled in, she got a few new blankets as her others were partially wet so she could sleep easier. She then, grabbed a towel she always had, since her room came with a shower and bathroom and dried off the remaining sweat on her.

She then crawled into bed and closed her eyes before drifting to sleep.

_…Black Rock Shooter_

Stella opened her eyes and looked around her room to see no one there.

She shrugged it off and went to sleep.

_*Chuckles*_

* * *

><p>Onmyō was sitting in his bedroom, wide awake, currently bored and confused.<p>

"_That was really weird…" _He thought, remembering whatever he was dreaming about, that quickly changed to a nightmare where some man that dressed like him had Stella off the ground with one hand on her head.

He sighed and put a hand to his chest, feeling the bandages that were still there.

He got up and got dressed, when he noticed something in his closest that wasn't there before.

He picked it up to see that it was one of those things that he saw Stella always wear on her back hip. It had a note attached to it.

He opened the note and started reading, _"Thought you might want one, I started wondering if you needed a jet engine or not, you can thank me later, Nana."_

Onmyō set the note on his bed and tried it on, it fit perfectly but it strangely felt foreign to him, like he wouldn't need it other than just for fashion.

He took it off and set it back in the closet before leaving his room.

He carefully watched where he stepped, as even the slightest sound would wake up Nana, she was a very light sleeper.

He passed by Nana's room first, and then Stella's room, easing up after that and walked out of the small house that was built into the cave of the base.

He walked down a ramp and towards the computer, where he just stood and stared. Something was telling him to not mess with the computer, unless he wanted to blow it up and ruin the rest of the Noah Project that Stella and Nana were finishing.

He looked at his newly given weapons, which he hadn't used yet; he'd rather stay with something less likely to break in half, like his pistols. But he always kept them clean and sharp for whenever he needed to use them.

He put his hands in his pocket and walked towards the entrance/exit of the base, before he looked back at the swords. He gave a sigh and thought, "_Why not?"_ He walked back over to the swords and attached them to his waist before heading back to the doors.

He waited for them to slowly creaked open, luckily the house was soundproof on the outside, since people would've been entering and exiting the cave frequently and scientist would've needed some peace and quiet as they slept before working on the project that could've saved the world's population of well… everything but humans, since the aliens attacked before that could've happened.

When the doors fully opened, a sudden flash of light blinded Onmyō for a moment before someone shouted, "GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!" Onmyō didn't understand what the hell was happening and he covered his eyes from the lights with his arm and could make the outline of some sort of being, probably human if the ones that they met before looked like them.

"I SAID GET YOUR ASS ON THE GROUND NOW!" The shout came back. Onmyō still didn't understand what was going on, but he did as he was told and got on his knees, his eyes still being covered by his arms. "THROW YOUR WEAPONS TO THE SIDE!" The shout came again. Onmyō did as he was told and threw them to his side before he heard footsteps and saw the silhouettes of people walking up to him, before grabbing his arms and placing them behind his back and cuffed his arms.

When he tried to break them, he failed and almost tired himself out when he did. Some of the people walked into the base, before an explosion was heard and the sound of screaming along with a few shots being fired.

"_Stella and Nana!" _Onmyō thought, as he suddenly felt stronger and managed to break his cuffs before grabbing his swords and ran back inside. Missing the bullets that flew pass him as he ran.

He didn't know why, but it felt natural to be carrying the two swords, unsheathed in his hands, almost like they were his closest friends or something.

He ran up to the house and saw the door had been blown open and saw soldiers pulling out Nana and Stella out of their rooms, but had trouble to with their strength.

Onmyō hurled the broadsword at a soldier and hit him square in the neck, even though he was wearing a bullet proof vest and a helmet, neither helped him with that. He did a wall run before jumping off and kicked a man's face into the other wall before rebounding off him and thrust his katana into a man's chest, using his body as a cushion, but he had intended to immediately pull away, when he was dogged piled on by several more soldiers that had chased after him.

This was utterly confusing for the three clones, as they believed that humanity was gone, and why in the world we're they attacking them. But they would soon find out, as each one had a cloth cover their faces, making them force to breathe through it, before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>So many questions to be asked, so little time... in this chapter! I hope you all are wondering what the heck just happened.<strong>

**If you noticed, I added swearing into this chapter. What I'm doing, is I'm starting with low mature things and work my way up the scale to were I want to be. So all of you don't get this sudden "WTF?! that escalated quickly!" moment. But if you don't want to read a certain parts that are more mature, than you can just skip that part. (Or block/censore it out as best as you can in your mind)**

**Don't forget to leave a Review down, Fav/Follow/both, and if you have a deviant account and want to draw fanart of this or anybody in this story, I encourage you to do it. I'll see you LATER!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Noisy Crickets

**Chapter 5**

"3 men, you killed 3 top soldiers with these toy swords and you say you don't even know why you are here." An interrogator said, walking back and forth in the dimly lit room. "Yeah, I thought all the humans were gone, guess not." Onmyō replied with a shrug. "Oh, well, you did some bad things that got our attention or say, the governments' attention." The interrogator said, resting his arm on a table that had Onmyō sitting on the other side. "What did I do?" Onmyō asked.

"Murder, the highest kind of them all." The interrogator replied, signaling at camera in the room, and someone walked into the room with an envelope. The person handed it to the interrogator; in turn he opened and pulled out several pictures that he laid on the table for Onmyō to see.

"The president of the United States of America, murdered by your hands." The interrogator said, right as Onmyō picked up a black and white photo of him holding his swords, while walking down the hall of a clean carpeted building.

"I didn't kill the president, that's just plain stupid to assume that I did it!" Onmyō protested after looking at all the shots. Some had him walking alone in a clean hallway, others down a bloody hallway, and others as he's fighting men in suits. "Well…" The interrogator said, pulling out picture from his back pocket and laid it down on the table, "What about this one?"

Onmyō picked up photo and couldn't believe what he saw.

The picture was colored and in it, was a selfie of him and some dead guy in a chair. He was holding the camera and smiling widely while the dead guy was limp as could. The dead guy had a sign wrapped around his neck saying, "_Government property, none in stock for another 4 – 8 years."_

"…That's not me." Onmyō said, knowing that he didn't kill the freaking president, since there is no president, or at least he thought there wasn't one.

"Oh son, that is you, and I know that you have very limited choices here, so I'm going to lay them out right here and right now." The interrogator said; picking up the photos and putting all but the one back in the envelope.

"One, you are sentence to Death row and die there; two, you join the US Military and help us out with the war in Afghanistan; three, you let us decide what we do with you." The interrogator said calmly.

"What about Stella and Nana? What will happen to them?" Onmyō asked. "You see, we found out that their not human, nor are you, so they will be sentenced to a facility where they will be tested on, one of the options that you get if we choose for you." He responded.

Onmyō felt something rise up in him and he stood from his chair and pushed the table out of the way before grabbing the interrogator by the neck and pushed him against a wall.

"Look, I don't know what I did, but you don't hurt the only two people that I know of. I will do whatever you want, just leave them out of this." Onmyō said, loosening his hold on the interrogator's neck.

The interrogator gave out a few coughs as Onmyō walked back a little from him. "Y-you have a strong grip, I… I think you almost collapsed my throat. I'm surprised that NO ONE actually helped me out there!" The interrogator said, shouting that last part enough to make it clear what he was saying.

"If you really do care so much about those two girls, then we'll reassign them to Afghanistan with you." The interrogator said, finally catching his breath. "I don't want them in harm's way." Onmyō stated. "I know, it's just that we can't let people who helped you after the assassination of the president go free. They have to come with you, sorry." The interrogator said sincerely.

Onmyō sighed and said, "Fine, just make sure they don't get the dangerous jobs."

* * *

><p>Onmyō and Stella rode together in a helicopter that flew over the ocean and to a dusty and dry land that looked like the dessert, without the sand though.<p>

"Nana should be alright, she isn't on the battlefield. They saw she had more potential with computers than combat stuff!" Stella shouted to Onmyō over the sound of the helicopters blades and the rushing wind through their ear. "That's the best news I've heard all day so far!" Onmyō shouted back.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Um, what does that mean?" Onmyō asked, confused at the loud beeps that seemed to have been a warning of some sort.

"The god damn rotor is starting to tighten up!" The pilot shouted, trying to keep the helicopter up.

They stared to rock side to side as they moved, making it more dangerous of flipping the helicopter upside down and lose full control.

"Well, looks like the fun begins with either a bang or ends with it before it even started!" Onmyō shouted, holding onto a grip thing that was attached to the ceiling.

Something zipped by Onmyō's nose and he felt blood on the tip of his nose. He didn't have time to check as he and Stella were thrown out of the helicopter all of a sudden and were almost chopped up by the blades as the helicopter flipped over.

"SHIIIIIIITITITITITITITITITITITIT!" Onmyō shouted as he saw the ground getting closer with every second. Stella though, she was ready to land on her feet right after she fell out of the bird.

Stella did land on her feet, cracking the dry ground and created a very small crater around her feet from where she landed. Onmyō on the other hand… belly flopped into the ground, and actually created a deep crater in the shape of his body.

Stella walked over and crouched down before asking, "Are you alright?" "Yeah, just forgot that I'm not part cat." Onmyō said his voice slightly muffled.

He pulled himself out and looked around to see that the helicopter had already crashed and was currently on fire. After a few seconds, Onmyō's fedora fluttered down from above and softly landed on the dry dirt. He picked it up, brushed the dirt off it, and then placed it back on his head for it to only fall off after a few seconds.

"What the…?" Onmyō said, picking up the fedora and looked at it before he saw a small hole going from one side of the hat, and through the other side.

Something created a small cloud of dust on the ground and Onmyō didn't think twice of what it was. He grabbed Stella by the wrist and ran.

_"Crap, crap, crap, crap!"_ He thought running as fast as he could towards a large boulder which he and Stella hid behind.

"What was that all about?!" Stella asked, ripping her hand free from Onmyō's grip. "There's a sniper somewhere in this area. My hat is proof." He responded, showing the holes that were on both sides of his fedora. "What do we do?" Stella asked. "I don't know! I'm only equipped with a pair of swords and a pair of pistols!" He responded holding his hands in the air.

"Unless you can change that Rock Cannon of yours into a freaking sniper rifle, I doubt we can spot them let alone shoot them." Onmyō said, before taking a risky look around the boulder. "Actually my Rock Cannon can do that." Stella said, making Onmyō look back at her to see that she was now holding a sniper rifle in her hands.

"H-how… did you…?" Onmyō asked with his jaw wide open. "I was always capable of doing this for a very long time." She replied. "Well… now that we _do_ have a sniper rifle, and I bet you know how to work it since it's yours, I'll have to be the bait… great." Onmyō said, looking forward to being the one who had to run out into the open.

"Where do you think they are?" Stella asked. "Well, they're most likely up some place high enough to get the best view of this entire area, but low enough to where they blend in the most. Most likely that large rock wall far into the distance, do you think you can shoot at them from here to there?" Onmyō asked.

"I'll try and do my best." Stella said, checking to see if her sniper rifle already had bullets in it, which it did. "_That's not the best motivational saying right there."_ Onmyō thought, a bead of sweat running down his forehead. "Right, just make sure to look for either the muzzle flash, or their scope reflecting sunlight." He said, getting in a running position.

"On three… one, two… four… five… THREE GOD DAMN IT!" Onmyō shouted before he burst into an incredibly fast sprint. Stella flipped around to be on the side of boulder, most of her body still being covered by the giant rock, but making her able to shoot while aiming through her scope.

Stella looked around and saw something giving a constant flash of the sun's reflection, she shot it and hit it dead on. But when she did, the reflection turned out to be a mirror on a prop that sent several shards into the air after it was shot, indicating that it was a mirror.

"_This is a bad idea!"_ Onmyō thought as he heard bullets passing by him, and saw some pass right by his face, but he didn't stop running like a cheetah for any reason.

"_There!_" Stella thought, seeing a quick flash before firing her rifle, only to find out that it was another decoy that was set up. "_This person knows what they're doing."_ Stella thought looking around for the real one. She saw a flash and a continuous reflection, signaling that was the real one, the one shooting at Onmyō.

Stella raised her rifle and relocated the sniper only to find out that it was a woman who bore a long rifle and was wearing a maid's outfit. Stella didn't stare too much, as she heard Onmyō screaming for her to hurry up.

Stella didn't waste time, she aimed the scopes crosshairs right at the woman's head, took a deep breath and held it making her shaking less of a problem; but just as she was about to wrap her finger around the trigger, the maid turned her head and noticed the reflection of Stella's scope and changed her targets to Stella.

Stella couldn't react fast enough, as the maid was surprisingly fast which made Stella lose her concentration as the maid had moved, but she managed to read her lips, "Check Mate."

_BANG!_

The maid's rifle was suddenly thrown out of her own hands and fell down the rock wall, where she could not recover it. The maid looked down to see the rifle bend at the barrel right as it landed, making it useless to recover either way.

She pulled out a pistol and fired at Stella, only for it to hit her scope, cracking it badly. The maid then used that opportunity to climb back up the wall and made her escape there.

Stella replaced her sniper rifle with the Rock Cannon, glad that the damage done to one of her weapons, doesn't affect the others.

She walked over to Onmyō after slinging her Rock Cannon back onto her back and saw that he was staring at one of his pistols.

"What's the matter?" Stella asked. "These guns… I don't know why, but when the bullets stopped firing, I took a risk of firing at them. When I did, my eyes seemed to have zoomed in so I could see them; I pulled out my gun, and fired, not only hitting their weapon, but actually ripping it out of their hands…" He said, surprised.

"There is no way that this gun should be able to have such power at such long range, let alone me having binoculars for eyes." He said looking at the pistol's other side. "Do you mind if I try it?" Stella asked. "I don't see why not." He replied, flipping the gun around to where he held the slide of the gun and handed it to Stella.

"_This is almost as heavy as the Gatling gun!"_ She thought, surprised at the weight of the small weapon. She lifted it up with both hands, aimed at a cactus that stood in front of them some 400 feet or more away and fired.

The gun gave a loud bang, not only speeding through the air like a jet breaking the sound barrier, but actually knocked Stella of her feet and onto her back from the recoil of that single shot.

"_THIS THING IS POWERFULL!"_ She thought, getting back up to see that the cactus was obliterated and was no longer there.

"Maybe I should keep it from now on…" Onmyō said, looking passed the cactus to see a newly made medium sized crater in the large stone wall. "Yeah…" Stella said handing it back to him. "Now… where do we go now?" He asked, looking around to see nothing but dry dirt, rocks, and a few cactuses

_"This is going to be a long day…"_ Onmyō thought, seeing nothing but what was around them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Now, if you're wondering why I picked Afghanistan, that's because derp. As for the little apearance of Maid Gunner, I thought she would be one of the few characters that isn't shown in either the Anime, manga, andor the video game. She won't have any IMPORTANT part of the story that is DIRECTLY related to it.**

**Still, I hope you've all enjoy the story and I'll see you later!**


	6. Water, Shelter and A New Cousin

**Chapter 6**

"WATER!" Onmyō shouted as he and Stella got out of a Humvee and dunked their head in a large bucket of water. Soldiers got out a few seconds later and walked over to them, who still had their heads dunked in the water.

"Geez, they really needed it." One soldier said, a little worried that they two of them might completely drain the giant bucket meant for horses to gather around and drink from. "Hey, you're going to get sick if you don't stop!" Another soldier shouted, worried about them. "Let them drink, they looked as dry as a raisin when we found them." The last soldier said, smiling at how comedic they looked.

Onmyō was the first to pull out of the water, somehow with an apple in his mouth. He held it in his hand, gently squeezed it before taking a bit out of it to feel the nice crunch of the apple, along with its taste. When Stella popped up, Onmyō handed her the apple, which she gladly took and bit into, enjoying the feeling of food in her stomach along with no parched throat anymore.

Onmyō used his hat to scoop up some water and dunked it on his head. He sewed up the holes using some of the stuff the soldiers gave him when they found Stella and Onmyō in the middle of a dirt road, stretched out as if they had been crawling for a very long time.

"It's hard to belief that they were sent here by the government to do stuff." One soldier said a little worried that the US gov. was losing its mind now. "Everyone here got the message that these two would be coming, let them rest up a bit and then we can boss them around." The same soldier that spoke last said. "Yes sir." The soldiers said before they all walked into the town passed Onmyō and Stella who were enjoying the apple together.

"Where are we exactly?" Onmyō asked, looking at the town to see instead of well-built buildings, he saw stone buildings that looked like they have seen many things in their time. "Stella, have you ever been to Afghanistan before?" Onmyō asked, turning to see Stella eating the last bit of the apple before throwing the core away. That's when a rabbit ran up and grabbed the core and ran off with it.

"No, the Noah project didn't really have anything about Afghanistan other than a few animals that Nana and I had already created. Though there were a few plants that said they were prohibited and needed a password to unlock their file cases about them." She replied before getting up and stretched.

"They probably had good reasons to though." Onmyō said, getting up and popped his neck in relief. "You wanna find us a place to stay while I look around a little bit?" Onmyō asked Stella who nodded and walked into the town.

* * *

><p>Stella found a hotel, though it wasn't 5-star quality or even 1-star quality, it provided beds, water, a window for hot nights, and cheap prices. The sad part was that they only had one room available as the rest were checked out by either soldiers on the road or stationed here, or actual Afghans traveling to places.<p>

Stella received the room key and walked up the stairs to room 47, their room number and unlocked the door. When she stepped in, she saw a giant metal tub, two beds, a wardrobe, a window, a ruined couch and a really old looking TV on a small table. Stella walked over to the TV, pushed the power button and was surprised at the power of television.

She turned off the TV and took off her jacket, glad that she didn't have any that actually was meant to keep her warm on her.

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink and waited for the water to come out, which took about 5 minutes. Though Stella had water a while ago, she wanted water that was cold; the one from the tap only gave her lukewarm water.

Stella opened the window and let the air cycle through before deciding to leave and search around on her own. She and Onmyō could meet up meet up some other time.

But as Stella left the hotel, she felt the eyes of almost all the Afghans starring at her. She felt a cold chill run up her spin, despite the fact that it was really hot.

She walked over to where she saw a store that read mağaza, on an old worn sign above the door. Luckily Stella had learned several different languages after she and Nana started working on the Noah Project. She translated the sign in her mind for it to say, _store_. But it was weird since the sing was in Turkish and they were in Afghanistan.

She walked inside and saw several boxes of imported foods such as apples, bananas, potatoes, and other fruits and vegetables.

There wasn't much in the store, but she did enjoy it since the store had a fan that gave a nice breeze.

She walked around a little more, feeling the eyes of people starring at her like she shouldn't be here.

While she was too paranoid with having the feeling that she was being starred at from behind, she didn't notice that she was grabbed and pulled behind a corner into a dead-end alley until a second later, but by the time she registered it, her arms were being held up against a wall, she felt a large knife pressed against neck, and someone holding down her feet so she couldn't kick.

Some guy wearing a cloth wrapped around his face was the one holding Stella against her will. "What are you doing?!" Stella said, only to feel the knife be pressed harder against her neck, silencing her. "Women are not allowed to roam the streets without the company of a man, and since I see now man… you have to learn to pay the price." The man said before whistling and a few more men disguising their faces walked behind the man with the knife.

The man holding Stella chuckled as his knife slowly found its way to her bikini top where he seemed to have played with the string keeping the bikini together with the sharp end of the blade. But before he could get anymore enjoyment out of toying with Stella, he felt something hit him in the side of the head.

"Who the hell did that!?" He shouted, throwing Stella to one of the much bigger and buffer men. The man looked around and saw Onmyō standing with a piece of hay in his mouth, slowly chewing on the end of it. "Was it you who hit me?!" The man shouted, noticing that what him was a large rock.

"The rating scale is in effect, subject level is F – class; do to multiple targets of the same threat level, subjects now register as D – class threats." Onmyō said calmly, slowly cracking his knuckles. He muttered something and his left eye suddenly caught on fire with white flames and said, "God Mode."

With that, the man that previously held Stella ran up to him, intending to kill Onmyō with his knife. But Onmyō pulled out a pistol, slammed the bottom of the handle into his head, and then he wrapped his arm around the man's head before firing multiple shots into the man through the chest and out his back.

Onmyō grabbed his opponents chin and yanked his arm back to hear the sound of the man's neck snapping and his head was turned awkwardly before he fell dead.

The rest of the men but the one holding Stella charged at Onmyō in a fit of rage to see their friend die so suddenly.

But as soon as the next guy ran up to Onmyō, his right arm was cut off and fell to the floor. The man starred at his missing arm for only a moment as he felt the barrel of a gun be pressed against his head and saw Onmyō holding a bloody katana in one hand and the pistol in the other. Onmyō pulled the trigger before he used his pistol to block another man's attack, this one with a hatchet.

He had his pistol blocking his opponent's hatchet from cleaving his head in two, but he didn't try and get a shot in at point blank range. Onmyō kicked the guy in the groan, making him hunch over and groan in pain as his manhood was wounded. But Onmyō then used the butt of his sword against his busy opponent's head and made him fall to the ground. Onmyō then aimed his pistol and fired an executioners shot into his skull.

The last guy that wasn't holding Stella snuck behind Onmyō and actually tried to split his head open with a machete, but he missed and hit Onmyō's shooting shoulder.

Onmyō quickly turned around and kicked the guy in the stomach, sending him across the dirt road and into the wall of a building. Onmyō slowly walked up to him, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as his blood ran down. The man groaned in pain, but shook himself awake as he saw Onmyō take his time to reach him, as if he was death himself, knowing that escape is impossible.

Onmyō ignored the man's begs for forgiveness and thrust his katana into the man's chest, before placing his foot on the dead man's chest and ripped the sword free.

He turned around and stared at Stella and the man holding her. Stella shook out of her gaze, and elbowed the man holding her in the stomach hard, allowing her to escape. But the man quickly pulled out a pistol and aimed at her, only for him to be unable to pull the trigger on her.

The man started to move the gun towards his own head, resisting with all his might, it looked like he was having a fight with an invisible man and the man was winning at first. But the pressure got harder when the man starred at Onmyō, who's stone cold face seemed to be the only thing that made it harder for the man to resist.

The gun slowly and shook its way to his head, the barrel placed against his temple. "_Pull the hammer back."_ A soothing and warm voice said. The man uncontrollably placed his thumb against the hammer and pulled back to hear the click. "Fire." Onmyō said stone-cold from across the road. The man lost all control at this point and he quickly wrapped his finger around the trigger and pulled without a hesitation.

Stella ran to Onmyō side and kicked the man behind him in the groan, cursing a sentence at him.

"He's not going to be feeling that you know." Onmyō said before his flame extinguished with a blink of the eye. "I know, just a little revenge if he still is though. What was that all about?" Stella asked. "I forgot, but in Afghanistan, women weren't allowed to leave the house without the accompany of a man, they would face serious and life scarring moments that mostly led to death, rape or both; I'm glad that I remembered that now and not later." Onmyō said with a sigh before he grabbed his wound shoulder in pain.

"Let's talk about this later; we need to get that checked up on." Stella said, helping Onmyō walk to what see believed was a doctors, if it wasn't, than they could just borrow some of the first aid in the Humvee they came in.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen and Onmyō's shoulder was all clean and bandaged up, surprisingly, Onmyō had enough material to sew his suit back together. They were now in their beds, waiting to fall asleep.<p>

Stella was blushing do the fact that she didn't want to sleep in her sweaty clothes and possible make the bed get covered in sweat in the middle of night but she didn't have any pajamas either, so she was forced to be in her bikini bra (Which wasn't as embarrassing since she wears it about 24-7 when she isn't wearing pajamas or showering) and her underwear under her thin covers.

Yet every single time she looked over to see Onmyō, he wasn't starring back at her or anything. He was just staring at the ceiling with his hands behinds his back, showing that he didn't have a shirt one since the only one he had was being washed in a washing machine to get rid of the blood stains.

Stella just couldn't sleep with a man in the same room, it just felt… to embarrassing for some reason. She turned her back to Onmyō and stared at the wall. She started thinking of all that has happened when they found Onmyō which was about a week or two ago. It seemed really strange to see all these humans walking around, seeing and hearing things in the middle of the night, but it was strangely comforting to know that she, Nana, and Onmyō could possibly not be alone. Even if this was some delusion, she didn't want it to end, she wanted to try and see if she could have a normal life after this.

"You can't sleep can you?" Onmyō said calmly. Stella turned to face him, her blushing slowly returning. "Yeah, it's just that so many things happened so quickly that I can't even let my guard down." Stella said, slightly lying to him. "I really shouldn't have let you be on your own, you can walk around any other city or town by yourself, as long as were not in Afghanistan or any of the neighboring countries." Onmyō said, sounding like it was his fault that something bad almost happened to Stella.

"Hey, I'll agree to that." Stella said, not noticing that Onmyō was a little bit troubled by what just happened.

"Hey Onmyō?" Stella asked after a long period of silence. "What do you need?" He asked. "… Thank you for saving me back then, I might have been able to get free if there only one of them, I never have killed a human though." Stella said sincerely. "You're welcome, I don't know how I managed to kill humans, and it just feels natural to me… like… second nature… maybe even first…" Onmyō said, looking at his hand for a moment. "Don't kill unless you have to, ok?" Stella said, sitting up; she was being serious about this now. Onmyō chuckled and said, "I understand…"

Stella lied back down on the bed and covered herself up with the covers again. "Stella." Onmyō said before Stella got completely comfortable and try to fall asleep. "What is it?" She asked. "You call Nana your sister, even though she technically isn't related to you by any means other than professor Gibson and Sing Love having to be the cause of your and her births… what would you call me?" Onmyō asked.

Stella looked at Onmyō, who seemed to have a worried expression on his face. "What do you mean by that?" Stella asked. "I mean… to you, Nana is your sister since you and her were created by the same people. I was created by an entirely different group of people; I don't have any siblings to my knowledge, I don't even know if I should call this professor Onmyō guy my father or Wasure my mother since we have seen no evidence about them or the 4th generation of clones." Onmyō said, pausing as if he was thinking for a moment.

"So I ask you this Stella, what am I to you?" Onmyō asked.

Stella didn't say anything for a long time, not sure how to answer his question. "Well, if you aren't relative to me and Nana by parents, then you're a cousin of ours." She said, choosing her words carefully. "I'm a cousin uh? Thanks Stella, I think I'm actually going to go sleep now, night." He said, turning onto his side and went to sleep.

Stella just stared at him for a moment before turning the other way and mumbled, "Good night… cousin." She then drifted off to sleep, no longer embarrassed about being near her newly dubbed cousin given the current situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so everything about the women in Afghanistan not being able to leave the house without a man wasis (I don't entirely know if it still is) true. So there's your cultural lesson of the day kids! But I have to tell you all something.**

**Since I post about two or three chapters in the past week(s), I'm actually going to cutt it down a little bit considering that were (probably) a little under 1/4th of the way through this chapter. I'm not completely sure about this as I have some things coming up and I have to reduce on the chapter uploading speed... thing... mibob...**

**So, the next chapter possibly wont be added until relivily close to the end of Friday or the weekend.**

**But don't worry, I'm not going to forget about this story and leave it to "rot. Just don't forget to Follow me or the story if you want to keep track of the stories progress. Also don't forget to Favorite and leave a Review for how this chapter was and what you liked and hate about it. (I'm not racist or religous by the way, so don't call me either one of those things.)**

**That's it for now, I'll see you LATER!**


	7. Never Let Go

**Chapter 7**

**Hello everybody, I wanted to give you all a happy Valentines Day present that is really heart touching (to me at least).**

**The insperational music I used for this chapter was, Black Rock Shooter Animation Original Soundtrack Track 21 ~ Yuusou~ It's on Youtube and there are several people who posted this and particular song so no worry.**

**I also wanted to say any refrences that are made in this chapter later on chapters I do not own and that they belong to their original owners.**

**Enjoy... **

* * *

><p>"Intel says that this place has a biochemical weapon in a building over a chasm, so we are going in there and blowing everything up, any questions?" Onmyō and Stella's commander of their current operation asked the group of soldiers in the helicopter, no one responded though.<p>

Onmyō pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, only for Stella to rip the cigarette out of Onmyō's hand and threw it out the open door of the helicopter. Onmyō gave a slight chuckle at the fact that he Stella always caught him before he managed to smoke one cigarette. He never he had one before; he just has this feeling of needing a smoke, not as an addiction, but just for the heck of it.

They came across the chasm and Onmyō whistled at seeing that it looked endless from above.

The helicopter landed right in front of a stone bridge crossing the chasm and everyone got out to see several Humvee vehicles waiting for them, along with at least 20 more soldiers waiting too.

"You took your sweet ass time." One of them said before shaking hands with Onmyō and Stella's commander. "Hey, the best are always the ones who show up last. You can't be sure you'll win fight at 50% without the other 50." Their commander replied with before everyone got in a Humvee.

"So you two are these "Super Soldiers" we've heard so much about? You don't look like much to me." One soldier said taking look at Stella and Onmyō who weren't wearing anything but what they came to Afghanistan with.

"I don't mean to be insulting, but you look like the one who would judge a book by its cover… only to find out that you picked 50 Shades of Grade and thought it was interesting at first." Onmyō said calmly, receiving a pissed off look from the soldier before he turned around to face the front of the Humvee.

Stella elbowed Onmyō in the rib for the rude comment, which he just gave a slight chuckle at what she did. He could see a faint smile on her lips, but not that noticeable at first.

The Humvee they were in suddenly swung to the left and then immediately to the right. "What the hell is wrong with this damn thing?!" The soldier driving shouted, suddenly having a hard time keeping the vehicle straight.

The Humvee suddenly did a front flip and landed on its back before sliding and spinning a little bit before coming to a complete stop.

"Oh god… is everyone ok?" The driver shouted. "I'm good." The solider in the shotgun responded. But they didn't hear a response from Onmyō and Stella, and when they looked back there, they saw Stella accidently kissing Onmyō who had fish eyes in surprise, while Stella was blushing really red in the cheeks.

"I hate to break you two love birds up, but the mission…" The driver said looking through his window to see the building in sight, luckily not that far from them.

Onmyō pushed Stella up and cleared his throat, "Right, right, the mission can't forget about those bombs!" He said, kicking his door open and crawled out. "I-I think you mean chemical weapons." Stella said, stuttering. "Right, the chemical bombs that go boom and kills everyone from radiation!" Onmyō said standing up, only to duck back down as he heard a bullet whizz by him.

"Sniper?" Stella asked. "Yep, and that one person who is capable of shooting the tires out has to be her." Onmyō said, remembering the sniper that put a hole in his fedora.

"Do you want to do the same tactic as before?" Stella asked. "Yeah, but let's switch positions of which side you shot from, I don't think I can shot her while running, so I'm trusting you to get her this time." Onmyō said, before they swapped positions and got ready.

But before Onmyō could've started counting, the helicopter that they came in on and was supposed to be the support in the air started spinning out of control and crashed into the stone bridge crossing the chasm, meaning that they couldn't turn back now.

Onmyō gave the signal and ran, fast and tried to make himself a big open target.

"I'm not falling for that again." Maid Gunner said, changing her target to Stella and fired, making her opponent fall to the ground.

"Ahh, Onmyō!" Stella shouted as she felt pain going through her shoulder. Onmyō stopped running away and immediately ran back towards Stella even faster.

"Sorry pale, but I can't allow that; you can say hello to your girlfriend in the afterlife." Maid Gunner muttered to herself before wrapping her finger around the trigger again.

_CRACK!_

She immediately turned around after hearing the sound of her broken glass trap to see Onmyō standing behind her.

She didn't have time to think, she was surprised none the less, but still managed to fire her rifle, which he pushed away and made the shot fly off target.

Maid Gunner was grabbed by the neck and slammed into a wall to see that Onmyō wasn't wearing the black and white suit, instead he was wearing a silver suit with the same colored fedora.

"H-How did you…?" She managed to say, before looking out the window to see the Onmyō she originally was aiming at running towards the flipped over Humvee. When she looked at the man in silver, this person looked exactly like him, but much older and taller.

The man ripped the rifle out of Maid Gunner's hands and spun it around a little in his hands before placing the end of the barrel against her left breast.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked, feeling the man put a little bit of pressure on her chest. "Oh, haven't you heard the sensation that's been sweeping the nation?" The man responded with, his voice sounding deep and as if he was savoring the moment.

He added a lot more pressure, making Maid Gunner grunt and groan in pain.

"Bitches love cannons." He said before Maid Gunner's own rifle pierced through her heart and through the stone wall behind her, making her scream in great pain.

* * *

><p>Onmyō ran completely back to the Humvee and was surprised that he didn't hear a bullet whizz by him or anything. But he only paid attention to Stella who was holding into a bleeding shoulder in pain.<p>

"C'mon!" Onmyō said before dragging Stella back behind the Humvee entirely. He let Stella lay her back against the Humvee while he checked the wound in her shoulder.

He pulled back the jacket and sighed in relief when he looked behind Stella's shoulder. "The bullet went completely through, that's good, since you have a lesser chance of getting lead poisoning, but it went through your shoulder blade. The bullet most likely broke it into a few pieces, I wouldn't use your Rock Cannon or anything with that wounded arm." Onmyō said, reaching into the Humvee and pulled out a first aid kit before bandaging up Stella's wound.

He pulled on the knot he made and Stella moved her arm a little bit before thanking Onmyō.

"I don't know what happened to that sniper girl, but I think she's gone." Onmyō said, taking a peek out of cover, and didn't get shot at. "Damn, the doors jammed!" Their driver said, trying to open his door and failed. "Hold on." Onmyō said before ripping off the door and stared at it for a moment.

"Here, use this." Onmyō said handing Stella the door he ripped off. "What's this for?" Stella asked, holding it with her non-wounded arm. "Those doors are made to stop bullets; we can use them as shields." Onmyō said, ripping off another one and crouched down and slowly made his way towards the building. "Oh, that's a good idea!" Stella said, before getting up into a crouch and followed Onmyō's lead towards the building.

"Is it just me, or did the rest of the Humvees stop after we crashed?" Stella asked, looking behind her to see what she just said. "They probably didn't want to get themselves in a situation that they can't get out of." Onmyō said, as they were almost towards the tall building.

Something came busting out of the wall and Onmyō and Stella knew exactly what it was.

"TANK!" They both shouted before turning around and started running.

More tanks appeared from behind the building along with a lot of foot soldiers behind them and out of the building, all screaming battles cries.

Onmyō and Stella made it back to the Humvee, only for one of the tanks to have aimed at them and fired. But before the explosive tipped round made it to its target, Onmyō immediately turned around and tried to use the door/shield to keep him, Stella, and the soldiers they rode with alive. Sadly, the round hit his shield/door and he was sent flying back quite a ways.

The rest of the tanks were already picking off the other Humvees as they were trapped and had nowhere to go but at the bottom of the chasm. Someone had to call in for reinforcements or help since they were up against tanks with Humvees.

Stella got to her feet and looked around, not seeing Onmyō anywhere after he was sent flying into the sky.

"Um… a little bit of help over here!" A voice shouted coming from the chasm. Stella didn't waste time and ran over to the sound of the voice, dodging the bullets that flew by her as she ran.

She slid onto her knees and stopped right before falling off the edge of the cliff and looked down to see Onmyō hanging onto the cliff with his swords as his support.

"My swords are stuck and I can't pull them out, and the cliff has no wall directly below me so I can't support by feet on anything… ops?" Onmyō said with a sheepish smile. Stella reached down and Onmyō reached up, but they were just too far apart. "Stay right there, I'll get something to help you up!" Stella said turning away from the edge of the cliff. "I don't have anything better to do… currently." Onmyō said, looking down into the chasm below.

Stella looked all around her and didn't see a stick, or a pole or anything; using her sword would've been dangerous and her Rock Cannon was heavy enough as it is. She looked back at their Humvee and saw a strung up cable and hook attached to the Humvee.

She ran as fast as she could; dodging bullets that flew passed her and made her way back to the Humvee. When she got there, she saw the people they road with already dead with gunshot wounds. She didn't have time to say anything in response of learning this, as she was too busy at trying to get the cable unhooked from the Humvee and ran back to Onmyō with it in her hands, hoping that the cable was long enough.

_"I'm almost there!"_ She thought; surprised that nothing bad had happened yet.

A tank aimed at Stella who was right at the cliff and fired. The shot missed Stella, but it broke the cliff apart and made both her and Onmyō free fall for a moment.

Stella reacted quickly and reached for Onmyō's opened hand since he lost his swords in that blast and he grabbed her hand in response.

The cable snapped tight all of a sudden, sending a burst of pain through Stella's wounded shoulder which held Onmyō in a tight death grip almost. Luckily, Stella managed to get her foot on the hook that was attached to the cable so not all of Onmyō's weight was transferred to Stella's arm, but it still was a lot of it either way.

"Stella c'mon, all's you got to do is just hold on. Don't let go, we can wait this out, reinforcements are about to come." Onmyō said, not letting go off Stella's hand.

The cable to the Humvee was slowly being cut by the jagged rocks, sending a little shake as the strain grew on the tiring cable. Stella would've been able to pull Onmyō up to the cable, but that shot into the from before left her only capable of holding on to Onmyō's hand, which she did not intend to let go of.

Onmyō looked down to see the long dark drop of the deep chasm below him, which he knew would kill him if he fell.

"_Oh that is a loooong drop… oh that is a REALLY long drop!"_ Onmyō thought before looking back to see Stella looking up at the cable that slowly cut itself against the rocks; luckily it wasn't halfway cut through already.

"I think there some still alive!" A voice shouted from above the edge of the cliff. This made Stella widen her eyes and look back down at Onmyō who shook his head in response. Stella looked back up to faintly hear the sound of engines getting closer to them.

"Stella…" Onmyō said, regaining the attention of the worried girl. "It looks like only one of us is getting out of here." He said smiling. "Don't say that Onmyō, you just said it yourself! We can wait this out!" Stella shouted back, before a shot of pain went through her shoulder.

"Did I? I guess I didn't trust you there for a minute if I told you that. Sorry Stella, it was really nice knowing you… and Nana… and to be a part of a family. Even though I was part of your family for only a moth now, I enjoyed every single minute of it." Onmyō said, a single tear running down his face.

Their grip on each other slipped and Onmyō looked down to see the dark and empty looking chasm below them. He gave a sigh through his nose and looked back up at Stella to see her starting to cry.

"So, let me ask you one more question Stella, will you keep hope that I'm alive?" He asked, his smile calm and peaceful looking. "D-don't…" Stella managed to say as she tried to hold back her tears from flowing over. "See you around… cousin." He said before he let go of Stella whose expression changed to shock.

He fell into the darkness of the chasm and not a single sound was made for the longest time that Stella heard, until she screamed in anger and sorrow and climbed up the cable as fast as possible enraged by her lose.

Stella pulled herself up right before the cable snapped from her swinging as she climbed up. She took a minute to catch her breath, before looking up from the ground, to face the enemy with their weapons raised at her.

"A... A…" Stella tried to say, unable to think clearly with the rage passing through her. "AGGRESSOR MODE!" She shouted both her blue eyes obtaining her trade mark blue flame, burning like crazy.

"Y-you… BASTARDS!" Stella shouted as two giant 10-barrel Gatling guns formed in front of her with tripods bolted to the ground.

She grabbed both Gatling guns and didn't even bother aiming as bullets were sent flying everywhere as she screamed in anger, hitting everything that was within range.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have my Valentine Day present for you. Now, you may think that this wasn't really all that kind and heart warming as you think, but it is. It is to tell you to never let go of the ones that YOU care for until the last moment of a crisis or such.<strong>

**But this is more of a dick move, put yourself in Onmyō's place at the end and your lover in Stella's place. (You're welcome)**

**But really, don't let go of the ones that you care for. I'll see you later.**


	8. Phase 2: Failure

**Chapter 8**

"Ow… my ass." Onmyō said, rubbing his really sore butt. He sat up and looked around to see that he was engulfed in darkness, nothing more and nothing less. Though it looked creepy… it felt… peaceful and very welcoming to Onmyō, like it was greeting an old friend.

"_Hello darkness my old friend…" _A voice sang out somewhere within the darkness. "Who said that?" Onmyō asked, looking around but saw no one. "I'm behind you." A familiar voice said, behind Onmyō's back.

He turned around and saw a man in a white suit, fedora, and a black tie. "YOU!" Onmyō said, pointing at the man. "Yep, I'm me." The man said shrugging before lifting his head to see his lookalike. "What are you doing here?!" Onmyō asked, reaching for his pistols, but found out that he was completely unarmed.

"This place… is a place you and I share, just the two of us." He answered smiling. "What on earth are you talking about?" Onmyō asked. "You're dead stupid!" He said throwing his hands up in the air like he had confetti in them. "I could I be dead?" Onmyō asked confused. "Remember that fall you had?" He replied, instantly making Onmyō regain that memory of when he let go with Stella.

"That's right… wait… if I'm dead then that means you're dead too!" Onmyō shouted in surprise. "Tch, tch, tch… I'm not dead, I'm just merely making a simple visit to your limbo." He responded. "Then… what do I do now that I'm dead?" Onmyō asked. "Technically, you aren't entirely dead; father did make sure that you could have survived even the most deadly of falls." He replied, as if he hated those words.

"Father?" Onmyō said confused. "Yeah, you know… Papa… old man… chick magnet…" His lookalike said before saying countless of other names for their father. "So… you're not my dad?" Onmyō asked confused. "Of course I'm not, dad would've have praised the living crap out of you and would've scolded me for just being born." His doppelganger replied.

"Ok then… bro, why am I technically not dead?" Onmyō asked his brother. "You are dying right now, this is what it looks like when you do die, and you still are clinging onto a little bit of life left though." His brother answered before a round window portal showing Onmyō lying at the bottom of the chasm, barely moving, the only sign being a faint move of the chest then and there.

"So… how do I wake up?" Onmyō asked. "Hold on, I'm not done yet." His brother responded with. "Stella, your girlfriend is fighting like a beast up top; though she can't keep it up. If you want to save her, I'll tell you how to come back alive; but… I know everything there is to Project: Second Chance and the 4th generation of clones. If you pick the first one, you learn nothing of Project: Second Chance and the 4th generation, but save the girl. If you choose the second one, you lose Stella after I tell you everything I know." He said, before a round window portal of Stella fighting with two giant Gatling guns, screaming madly.

"Won't I die if I choose to pick about learning of Project: Second Chance and the 4th generation, along with Stella?" Onmyō thought, since he was on the verge of dying and explaining things took time. "No, I'll bring you to life after I tell you everything; you just lose the girl though." His brother said, looking at the portals to see Stella starting to lose her edge as the tanks started getting closer to her.

"So, I gain one and lose the other?" Onmyō asked. "Yep, but I would hurry if I were you, that flat-chest is starting to take quiet the beating now." His brother replied, making Onmyō look through the portal to see that Stella was down to one Gatling gun, her other one was gone.

Onmyō took a quick thought of his option and looked at the portal of Stella.

He sighed deeply, hating the option that he was about to choose

"I've made my decision, and I choose…"

* * *

><p>A tank fired and the round went straight at Stella's last Gatling gun before it exploded into a thousand of pieces; but Stella just summoned her Rock Cannon and ignored the pain in her shoulder before she gave rapid fire bursts, using all her abilities and items to keep herself from overheating and from dieing.<p>

There was a sudden and extremely loud _whoosh_ as a great wall of white flames raised high over the cliffs of the entire chasm and towered the building that was believed to hold some chemical weapon even from a distance it towered over it. The white wall started to turn grey, then dark grey, and then black.

The wall of flames suddenly fell back into the chasm and did not rise again.

Stella turned to face the enemy, only to see someone's back in front of her; in front of her was a very tall man with a long trench coat made of silver flames resting on his shoulders.

The man looked behind him to see Stella and she gave a gasp that she saw Onmyō in front of her. Yet, his reaction to seeing Stella tear up with joy was boring to him, his facial expression was stone cold.

"Phase 2… failure." He said, his voice sounding deeper and more mature than Onmyō's. "Onmyō…?" Stella quietly said, confused at the man's voice. "I am not Onmyō… I am Pyuayunibāsaru Chūsei." The man said before looking back in front of him to face the enemy with their weapons raised at him.

"OPEN FIRE!" One of soldiers shouted before they all unloaded their guns on the man.

Though when the bullets came in contact with him, they bounced off like small rubber bouncy balls. The soldiers didn't stop even when they saw the bullets being reflected off the man.

Stella was astounded at the man's ability to resist the bullets; it was like his body was made of something stronger than something she knew of.

The man clenched his hand closed, making a fist before he raised it above his head and punched the ground, making the ground ripple like water. The soldiers had trouble staying on their feet, though they continued to fire at their powerful enemy.

The man started walking and the ripples immediately stopped, making the remaining men fall on their butts from the sudden stop. They all got up and started firing again, not out of order, but out of fear that what they were facing was not human.

One of the tanks fired its round at the man, only for him to catch it right before it would've passed his shoulder as a miss. He flipped the round around and threw it like a football straight back into the tank's barrel where it came in contact with the next round, blowing the tank up from the inside.

The other tanks all fired at the same time and the man raised his hands up and the rounds stopped in midair before flipping around and were shot right back the tanks. The soldiers all opened fired again, this time they actually were hitting the man and wounding him.

He didn't bother covering his face; he just continued walking only until he started to hunch over in pain. He fell to his knees before screaming loudly and started creating a crater that just seemed to have grown increasingly.

But before anything else happened, Stella blacked out.

* * *

><p>Stella woke up in her room back in Japan at the Fuji Data Center, feeling like she had a good night's rest<p>

"_Was that a dream?"_ Stella thought before stretching. "Ow!" She said, clutching her shoulder to feel bandages under her pajama shirt. "_Then it wasn't a dream… which means…!"_

She jumped out of bed and ran to the door and opened it before running down to Onmyō's rooms. She opened the door to see Onmyō with his face in the pillow, snoring loudly, and his room a slight mess with his covers thrown all over the place.

Stella gave a slight sigh before she started to feel that joy rushing back to her, making her start to cry.

"Onmyō!" She shouted before uncontrollably jumping on top of him and started hugging the life out of him, instantly waking him up.

As Onmyō tried to pry Stella off him and as Stella tried hugging him, Nana woke up from the sudden sound of people screaming.

She lazily got out of bed and walked over to see Onmyō's bedroom door open, "What's with all the racket?" She asked, sticking her head inside the room, her hair a complete mess and her eyes half open. But her eyes suddenly widened up as she saw Stella on top of Onmyō in an awkward position, both of them starring at Nana with blank expressions.

"Um… I can explain." Onmyō said, trying to keep his cool in the situation he was in.

Nana just blinked in response for a while.

"Guess I'm making breakfast then…" Nana said before pulling her head out of the room and closed the door behind her as she walked away.

Onmyō and Stella just stared at each other for a while before Onmyō broke the silence, "Afghanistan?" He asked. "Yep…" Stella replied, both knowing that what they had wasn't a dream, and somehow Nana doesn't remember a thing about it.

Onmyō looked at where his hands were and slightly blushed. "_Well… at least she's wearing pajamas and I hope she's wearing her bikini top under this…"_ Onmyō thought glad that didn't happen, especially when Nana looked into the room. Luckily Stella hadn't noticed.

But they were both glad to be out of that "dream", but they still had the memories of that and Stella had her wounded shoulder. They had to figure out why this was happening now that Stella wasn't the only one remembering these crazy events.

* * *

><p>Nana had prepared them home made waffles with natural syrup and butter, it was hard to make the ingredients that were needed, but they had the time to make all these things.<p>

She set down the plates full of food and saw Onmyō coming towards the table before taking his seat and started eating the waffles.

"Where's Stella?" Nana asked, taking her seat. "She's in the shower." Onmyō replied before taking a bit of the waffle. "Are you sure? She usually takes them after breakfast." Nana asked, as she started cutting her waffle. "Yeah, she said she needed to take a shower." He replied. "Right…" Nana said, reaching for her milk. "I didn't mean it like that." Onmyō said, trying not blush from embarrassment. "I hope so." Nana said before taking a sip of her milk. "_Truth is, she had to take a bath in that metal tub back in that hotel in Afghanistan since they didn't have a shower, or cold water."_ Onmyō thought, knowing that Nana would be keeping an eye on him all day now.

Stella came down and took her seat and started eating, no one said a word for a while. Nana swallowed her last bit of waffle, "So if you weren't trying to be sneaky, why was Stella in your room?" Nana asked, pointing her fork at the two of them. _"Ahh crap…"_ Onmyō thought, not liking the idea of telling her about the entire month he and Stella were in Afghanistan with actual people and stuff. "_Like that would persuade her…"_ Onmyō thought slowly drinking his milk to stall for some time.

He placed the cup down and cleared his throat, "Stella came into my room to wake me up and accidently tripped over one of my sheets that I had all over the place. I had a rough night sleep and I just started "becoming one" with my dream and forgot about reality. When Stella accidently crashed into me she landed on top of me and my reactions got the better of me and told myself to push whoever is on top of my away."

"Seems legit, but I have to ask you something else." Nana said, with her eyes cold and menacing looking. "Y-yeah?" Onmyō asked, worried since he didn't know what she was going to ask. "Why were your hands on Stella's chest?" She asked, barely holding back her grin from showing.

"_Crap!" _Onmyō thought; sweat running down the back of his head. Stella turned a bright shade of red from hearing this, not knowing that Onmyō had done that. "I-I was um… trying to push her off like I told you!" Onmyō stated. "Oh really… did you know that Stella doesn't wear anything under her pajama shirt?" Nana said giving a slight giggle as she put a napkin to her face to cover her smile.

"R-really?" Onmyō asked, slightly blushing. "Oh, yes… And I must say… I was shocked to know that Stella did that kind of thing! But then again…" Nana said, keeping a straight face as she kept seeing Stella change to a darker shade of red. "Did you know that Stella…?" Nana started before she saw Stella starting to get up. "Ok, that's enough!" Stella shouted, her face as red as could be. "Aww, I was just about to tell Onmyō about that _one thing_ you do sometimes_."_ Nana said, sounding like a little child. "_I kinda don't wanna know…" _Onmyō thought, trying to hold his blushing and keep a straight face, slowly slipping away from the table.

"You cannot tell him about any of that kind of stuff, or I'll tell him what you do sometimes when I'm out on patrol!" Stella said. Nana then argued with Stella about not being able to show or say anything to Onmyō. But Onmyō was already outside by the time they started their argument, not wanting to know.

"_It's an odd welcome, but it feels real good to be back home. Even though if it was just one night, it felt like an entire month…" _Onmyō thought, looking up at the sky to see the clouds of winter rolling in.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! It was all a dream, or was it? What happened to Onmyō's brother, and who was Pyuayunibāsaru Chūsei (I know it's hard to pronounce, just say Chūsei instead of the full name). To be honest, you'll have to read more in order to understand!<strong>

**As for that last part with Stella and Nana arguing, just think of the things they were talking about was like a silly looking dance or somethign (it's up to you).**

**But that's all I have for today and I will see yo guys later!**


	9. 400K years, yet 20 or so

**Chapter 9**

"Carry this… and then add this color tint… along with the biological coding system…" Nana said to herself as she worked on the Noah Project. "Stella could you… Stella?" She started asking, looking around not seeing a single sign of her sister anywhere. "Onmyō! …" Nana shouted, wondering where he was too.

After a few seconds of silence she got up from her chair with a sigh and started looking around the Data Center for the two.

She walked down the steps of the lowest part of the caves and didn't see anyone down there, she looked in the "dining room" that Onmyō was building since the Data Center was now becoming more of a home for three instead of an apartment of two, but they weren't there either. She checked Stella's room and they weren't in there, and she checked Onmyō's room to find them not in there either.

"_They can't be outside, it's snowing!"_ Nana thought, but she had checked everywhere else and found no sign of them inside. "_I hope they wore something really heavy and warm…"_ Nana thought, knowing that it was early in the morning and below zero degrees.

She grabbed her heavy coat, scarf, boots, gloves, and waited as the doors slowly opened and it brought in a snowy cold air.

Nana treaded though the thick snow on the ground, following what she thought were footprints in the snow, yet they were in the process of being refilled and were faint to see until you looked at them closely.

She followed the footprints uphill to faintly see a small building on the top of a hill. "_Why are these footprints leading so far away from the house?"_ Nana thought as she looked at the building from where she stood before continuing her march up the hill and to the building.

She was now right next to the building, which was actually a hunting blind that was the size of a wide shack. Nana looked for the door and went inside to feel warmth on her face.

She closed the door and took an actual look around the blind to find a heater in the corner producing heat and lit the room like a campfire would at night; in front of the closed window where you look out were two empty folding up camping chairs. A rifle was leaning against the wall next to a pile of hay which had two certain people that Nana was looking for, both wrapped up in the same blankets.

"WH-!" Nana started with a shout, but she took a look at how peace full they looked together and couldn't help but smile. "_It's only been about a month since Stella and I found Onmyō, yet they act like they've been together for much longer than that."_ Nana thought, before walking over to the heater and checked the fuel; it was just changed recently since it's almost full.

"A…" A faint voice said from behind Nana. She turned around and looked to see Onmyō talking in his sleep, something he rarely did considering the number of times Nana woke him up after what happened with Stella.

"Am…" Onmyō said before his arm reached towards Stella and he pulled himself closer to her. "_Umm…"_ Nana thought, not sure if she should do something or not. She decided to see what would happen and sat in one of the chairs and watched.

"Am… Amm… Amaterasu…" Onmyō murmured in his sleep. "_What?"_ Nana thought, wondering who he was referring to, since it sounded like a name. "Putis." Onmyō said in a slightly Russian accent before he stopped talking and gave some light snores instead. "_That was… weird."_ Nana thought, concerned at what she just heard him say.

But she just watched as Stella and Onmyō looked like little children sleeping soundly, which was something considering Onmyō was always found in a different position on or next to his bed when Nana went to wake him up.

"_They'd probably freak out if I woke them up and they saw how close they are to each other… I'd like to see Onmyō talk his way out of this one."_ Nana thought with a grin.

She walked towards the door, so that it looked like she just closed the door. She was about to speak, when she heard a bone chilling howl fill the air. "_What was that?"_ Nana thought, walking over to the closed window before opening it to see outside.

She saw a large white wolf walking around outside, sniffing the ground as if it was tracking something down.

Its ears suddenly perked up and it looked around before it starred at the hunters blind everyone was in. The wolf looked like it was starring right through the disguise of the blind and was staring at Nana directly.

Nana quickly ducked down as her heart started pounding. "_Wolves DO NOT live in this part of Japan!" _Nana thought, knowing this since she and Stella put them in the habitats that they were told to be in from the Noah Project. Nana crawled to Onmyō and Stella and shook them both, only for them to wave her away with their hands. "_USELESS!"_ She thought, making this the worst time for them to be really lazy.

Nana spotted the rifle and picked it up, checked to see that it had ammo in it and carefully went over to the window before raising herself up with the rifle aiming outside the window.

The wolf was gone, but several scratched were heard at the door along with snarls and growls. Nana quickly re-aimed to the door and waited for the wolf to bust it down only to get a face full of lead.

But when the scratches stopped, Nana let her guard down right before the wall behind her shattered open to reveal a polar bear busting down the wall. "_How in the world?!" _Nana thought as she was sent flying towards the door and hit the wall, knocking the breath out of her. But Nana was a clone made for fighting; she could endure a little pain.

She aimed the rifle right at the bears head and fired without a second thought. The bullet went dead into the bear's skull, not waking up Stella and Onmyō since they woke up when the wall broke down.

The air was silent for only a minute as the bear got up with a growl. "_That… doesn't look good…"_ Nana thought as she managed to regain her breath with a gasp before quickly reloading.

The bear's head suddenly split in two before the rest split with it, and then it regenerated the missing half for there to be two polar bears of equal size. "_That ISN'T good…"_ Nana thought.

The bears were really quick and one of them managed to swipe the gun away from Nana before landing its paws on her chest, very slowly crushing the air out of her with its weight.

The other ran to Onmyō and Stella who luckily never parted with their weapons under a lot circumstances.

Onmyō pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the bear, only for the bear to push his arm down, sending the shot completely off and made the gun fly out Onmyō's hand. Though when Onmyō reached for his other pistol with his other hand, the bear was already holding that arm down already with its other paw.

Stella pulled out her Black Blade and was about to cut the creatures head off as its head was reaching for Onmyō's neck. But right as Stella brought her blade down; her blade was slammed into the wall by something. She looked at her blade and gasped as she saw an arrow had pierced through its metal and pinned the sword to the wall, not budging one bit.

The polar bear on Onmyō bit into his neck and made him scream in intense pain.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Stella shouted, pulling out her Rock Cannon, only for it to be cut in half by the blade of a woman holding a glaive… that almost looked and dressed like Onmyō, but with a bow and quiver on her back and without the fedora.

The woman punched Stella in the face, making her fall onto her back. The woman than placed her foot right on Stella's neck before she could recover and aimed the pistol that Onmyō was reaching for at Stella, her expression cold and careless.

"So this is the one that killed our brother." The woman said her voice soft. "Stella… what a funny name for an artificial clone with better memory than that of her sisters… yet that was the secret to how you beat Sing Long since you can remember better than a grey could have ever wished for. I thought you would've been more of a challenge… oh well." She said pulling back the hammer of pistol and increased the pressure on Stella's neck.

"SHE WASN'T THE ONE WHO KILLED HIM!" Onmyō shouted, making the woman straighten up with a slight gasp of surprise. She turned her head to look at Onmyō over her shoulder, still aiming at Stella though. "Why would you kill one of our siblings?" She asked, her voice quivering slightly. "Because he was blinded with power and tried to kill Stella in her sleep before." Onmyō answered.

"That idiot…" The woman said with a chuckle. "How did he go out?" She asked. "I absorbed him; he said that if I made a decision of either Stella or the knowledge of knowing what Project: Second Chance is, he would bring me back to life." Onmyō responded. "What did you choose?" She asked. "I chose Stella, but he lied and said that I would soon meet her on the other side. That's why I killed him, for revenge and because he was teeming with life, though I woke up before I could've read his memories and or save Stella." Onmyō replied.

"So you nebladed him to stay alive? That seems logical, considering that you'd be dead with those fangs in your throat, let alone speak." She said. The woman looked at Stella and gave a chuckle before releasing the pressure on Stella's neck and removed her foot before giving a whistle, and the polar bear on Nana got off her, making Nana cough very loudly while gasping for air.

The woman extended a hand towards Stella who in return, just pushed the helping hand aside and got herself up before looking at the damage done to the Rock Cannon and the Black Blade.

"Let go off him." The woman said to the polar bear with his teeth still in Onmyō. The bear growled a little in response, but it released its grip on Onmyō none the less.

Stella immediately gasped at the number of teeth marks that were in his neck, but was surprised that they all instantly regenerated and not even a single scar remained. Onmyō put a hand to his neck and popped it in what sounded like several different spots.

"Geez! You almost blew Stella and my brains out when we first met you! If this is your sister, then your family has some problems with greeting people!" Nana said, getting up as she clutched her chest from the pain of the weight. "I do sincerely apologize for almost killing you three." The woman said with a bow. "That's alright… sis." Onmyō said, noticing how odd it was to call someone his sister.

"You knew how to neblade?" Stella asked, making Onmyō tense up for a minute. With a sigh he smiled and turned to face Stella, "Before I had the surgery for whatever reason, I saw images or memories that weren't mine… I think. Some of those memories had to do with the process of neblading with only your hands, I didn't have a weapon on me at the time though… but I don't have any of my _brother's_ memories."

"Wait, you said that you saw images that weren't your own?" The woman asked as if she had been waiting for this. "Um… yeah…" Onmyō said, confused. "And that you had surgery right?" She asked. "Yes…?" Onmyō replied.

The woman started holding back tears before leaping towards Onmyō and hugged him tightly before shouting, "I've found you big brother!" "WHAT?!" Nana, Stella and Onmyō all shouted in surprise and confusion. "You mean you don't know? You're the oldest of the clones for Project: Second Chance and the 4th generation." The woman said smiling. "Um… how old exactly?" Onmyō asked, considering that he and his clone sister looked exactly the same age. "Let me think here… oh yeah! You're somewhere over 400 thousand years old!" She said smiling.

Everything was quiet except for the cold wind that blew in with snow then and there.

"_Well that explains why there wasn't a release date on the console…"_ Nana thought with a chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes it does Nana, yes it does...<strong>

**You wanna know my most favorite part of this chapter is? That we get a new character that almost tried to killed the cast before apologizing for their mistakes (Sounds familiar...)**

**Yet, I have some news to tell everyone.**

**A few months back, my Laptop overloaded or something and shut off my computer. When I turned it on, I noticed that battery meter was 3/4ths full or about 60%. (Note that I ALWAYS keep my laptop charged, and if I remove the charger, the laptop instantly dies on me.)**

**It is currently at 25%, and if I haven't posted any chapters recently or so, that is because I am waiting on a new battery that has to be sent by packaging. So I wanted to tell you all this so that you don't think this is a dead Fanfic, I never publish dead Fanfics.**

**Hope you've enjoyed it though, and don't forget to leave a review (They REALLY help alot), don't forget to fav or follow this story or even me if you want to, but don't forget about this story all together! LATER!**


	10. The Creature Made of Everything Kills

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>"I really am sorry for breaking your weapon Stella." The woman said, watching as Stella welded her Rock Cannon back together. "Save it Ammy, the stuff needed for a welder are hard to come by now. You should be lucky that this place can support the electricity needed for this." Stella said, not in the mood to talk to Onmyō's suppose clone sister.<p>

"I thought you were the bad guy then!" Ammy replied. "Sure, then how do you even know that this _brother_ of Onmyō died in the first place?" Stella asked. "The remaining clones of the 4th generation and Project: Second Chance keep in contact with each other, I thought I told you this!" Ammy replied. "_I WOULD'VE been listening if I didn't have to repair the Rock Cannon. Which I'm still doing…"_ Stella thought. "… It must have slipped my mind." Stella replied. "… Are you sure you're not a Gray?" Ammy asked.

Stella grabbed her Black Blade and pointed it Ammy before screaming, "OUT!"

Ammy immediately turned around and ran out the room, slamming the door behind her. "_She isn't very friendly."_ Ammy thought as she casually walked back to the main level of the "house" to see Onmyō looking over a railing, as if in deep thought.

"Hey Big Brother, is something the matter?" Ammy asked, walking beside him. "Is it true of what you said, that there are several of us?" Onmyō asked. "Yeah, there were actually millions of us at one point, but you never did get to see that since you were the first clone ever made." Ammy replied before taking a seat on the railing. "But where did they all go, and why was I never awoken from slumber until recently?" Onmyō asked.

"We're spread across the multi-universes!" Ammy said, momentarily holding her hand above her head as if it was a surprise. "You're joking?" Onmyō said, not believing it. "No, father was a wonder when it came to traveling through universes; he was the only one capable of doing it. I know this since I was one of first 100 to be awakened from sub-cryogenic growth." She replied before she used her legs as supports on the railings and hung upside down on the other side of railing.

"Then why haven't I been awoken until now?" Onmyō asked, noticing how flexible his sister was. "You have _A LOT _of artificial parts in you, father said that you were too unstable and could most likely ruin the fourth generation of clones, and possibly Project: Second Chance if we used your designs for the other clones." Ammy replied. "Then why didn't he have me killed back then?" "He said that there was always a possibility that you could…" Ammy said before trailing off.

"Could, what exactly?" Onmyō asked. "I don't know, he always said that to himself after being asked by the other scientist. He seemed to have some faith in you for something." Ammy answered. "You wouldn't happen to know, would you?" Onmyō asked. "Nope, I only remember what I did as a child, I couldn't even read back then." She replied before sitting back up.

"Man, I hate these suits, they're so uncomfortable!" Ammy said, loosening her tie and started unbuttoning the first three top buttons. "We're wearing the same thing, why are you complaining?" Onmyō asked. "I never was one for suits, I preferred dresses. I want one that shows my chest." Ammy said, removing her dress shoes and rubbed her feet. Onmyō didn't pay attention. "I just don't know how you men can wear such… monkey suits!" She said before rubbing the other foot.

"Does this place have a shower?" Ammy asked. "Yeah, but you don't smell bad or anything, why?" Onmyō asked. "Just in case if I feel like taking a shower." She said before removing her dress jacket and threw it on the ground. Onmyō watched where it landed and looked back to see Ammy stretching her arms in relief.

"I'm not picking that up." Onmyō said, before looking back over the railing. "I thought so… your girlfriend isn't all that friendly." Ammy said. "She's not my girlfriend." Onmyō said quickly. "Oh, is that so? Then why were you and her cuddling in that pile of hay?" Ammy said, letting out a chuckle. "I don't know! I was out in that blind for a really long time waiting for some actual meat to walk by and I grew tired and fell asleep in the pile of hay. You can ask Stella her version, I'm a heavy sleeper." Onmyō said quickly.

"Maybe, but she isn't all that friendly." Ammy said. "You have the open mind of a child some times." Onmyō said. "Only when I'm not serious." She added. "The reason why she isn't all that friendly is because that her Rock Cannon is her main weapon in her arsenal. Since you sliced it in have with that giant glaive you can summon, it is a real problem to find the proper material in this destroyed world that aren't broken or past its date of use." Onmyō said.

"Yeah, yeah… can you make both the white flame and the black flame appear at the same time?" Ammy asked. "Yes, though that was after I killed my brother… he didn't even say his name." Onmyō said. "Amazing… though, the sibling you killed was never one to think right. Father said he suffered from his insanity and kept on seeing things that didn't make since to sane people. He abandoned his name when our numbers started depleting." Ammy said before standing back on the ground and walked behind Onmyō to pick up her jacket.

"What exactly happened to vast majority of our siblings?" Onmyō asked. "They were all killed… by Father himself." Ammy said coldly.

Onmyō turned around like he didn't hear her right, though Ammy repeated the words after hearing the sudden movements from Onmyō.

"He killed over 3/4th of us." She said coldly, almost depressed. "Why did our dad kill more than half his family? Shouldn't he also be dead if I'm over 400 thousand years old?" Onmyō asked. "I don't know why father just started killing his family, though a lot of them started to fight father after seeing so many of our siblings fall dead. They all had the same fate though." Ammy said, sniffling a little. "When was this?" Onmyō asked. "200 thousand years ago." His sister replied.

"Just whoor _what_ is our father?" Onmyō asked. "Someone… no, some_thing_ that isn't either human or alien." Ammy replied.

"Sounds a lot like the game mother played on humanity with the clone generation." Nana said, walking down the ramp that led to the sleeping quarters. "How long have you been listening?" Ammy asked. "Not too terribly long, but long enough to know that your dad seems a lot like our mother." She said, walking towards the two.

"I don't think our father would do the same process that Sing Love would do just for some game." Onmyō said. "We can find out Project: Second Chance, but it is really risky where I think a central data base may be in this universe." Ammy said. "Where is that?" Nana asked. "I think it's hidden somewhere in Korea." Ammy said. "What do you mean, in this universe though?" Onmyō asked.

"Sometimes these stone doors appear and if you walk through the doorway you'll find yourself in another universe, its random though. I'm lucky enough to have found this universe." Ammy said.

"Where is that creature you came with?" Nana asked, looking around. "You mean Leeron? He changed into a bat and is hanging from the ceiling of the cave." Ammy said, pointing up to reveal a rather large bat hanging upside down.

"I still can't believe that creature can change into any animal it wants…" Nana said looking up. "We can all talk about this later, for now we'll head to bed and head out to Korea in the morning." Onmyō said. "But we don't have an extra bed." Nana said. "I can sleep with Big Brother." Ammy said. "Are you sure about that?" Nana asked.

"I've lived with you and Stella for over a month now, I'm used to seeing a woman by now." Onmyō said. "I know that you've seen, but…" Nana started. "Did you forget that you tend to forget to put a shirt on after taking a shower and start walking around all over the place? I'm more mature than you think." Onmyō said, as a slight blush came from Nana.

"I-I'm going to bed!" Nana shouted as she quickly went back to her room. "Is that really true?" Ammy asked, picking up her shoes, jacket, and tie. "Every single word, being the only artificial male human left on earth with two artificial clone girls isn't as shocking once you've been with them for over a month." Onmyō said casually before he started making his way to bed.

Ammy watched Onmyō walk into the sleeping quarters and didn't come out. She then went inside to bed after something went through her head.

* * *

><p>Although everyone was going to bed, Leeron, the one who came with Ammy was fighting something inside him back. But it seemed to have been rather teasing him than actually trying.<p>

"We're here." Ammy said, looking at two giant rusty steel sliding doors built into a mountain. "Ok… we… found the entrance… can we take a break now?" Nana asked, leaning against a tree, Stella was doing the same thing. "I guess…" Ammy said observing the door.

At that, they dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes and rarely moved, except for the breathing that they were giving.

"We could've have had a few more rest on the way here." Onmyō said turning to Ammy, Leeron on her shoulder as a squirrel. "Perhaps, but you and I both want to know what this is all about. Leeron, open the door." Ammy said.

The squirrel jumped off Ammy and went through a ventilation shaft before the doors suddenly opened and a German Shepard waited for them on the other side.

"Good job." Ammy said as she and Leeron went inside. Onmyō helped Nana and Stella back up and they both sighed. "Aren't you tired?" Nana asked. "Not really, I'm actually stronger since that incident in Afghanistan where I nebladed my brother." Onmyō said.

"Well your sister seems just as rude as him." Stella commented. "She didn't know that I was the one who killed him, she probably heard that you killed him through rumors from other clones." Onmyō said. "Pfft, whatever." Stella said before bumping into Onmyō's shoulder intentionally and walked into the mountain. "It looks like a storm is going to hit paradise." Nana said, knowing that Stella was starting to resent Onmyō.

"_What the hell is wrong with you Stella?"_ Onmyō thought, touching the shoulder she bumped into. He shook it off and walked down into the mountain, leaving Nana in the thick forest for only a second as she seemed to have gazed off somewhere before running after them.

* * *

><p>Nana caught up with Onmyō and saw that the inside of was FILLED with researching technology and other tech that seemed far to advance to be even CLOSE to the 20th century.<p>

"AH! I HATE THIS COMPUTER!" Ammy shouted, her hands roughing up her hair incredibly. "What's the matter?" Onmyō asked, looking at Ammy in front of a very large computer and console. "It's this damn password! I put in the password but it doesn't work!" She said before moaning. "You know the password?" Onmyō asked, looking at the monitor. "The hint for the password is, "Who is Onmyō's wife?" so I put in, Wasure rarete ita. But it says incorrect and I've checked my spelling at least 15 times!" Ammy said. "_She can type pretty fast in such a short amount of time…"_ Nana thought.

"Amaterasu." Onmyō said. "When?" Ammy asked, looking at him to see him starring at the monitor intensely. "The password is Amaterasu." He said. "I doubt that, considering that…" Ammy hit enter after typing in the name and was giving access to the entire thing. "But… Amaterasu is the sun Goddess of ancient Japan." Ammy said with her mouth wide open in surprise. "You said father was capable of doing multi-universal travel or something, he should be capable of falling in love with someone of the same name." Onmyō said as they searched through the files for the first record of the entire project.

"Here it is, though it's a recording." Ammy said clicking on Record #000001.

The monitor switched to a man looking very similar to Ammy and Onmyō, looking confused at the camera he was facing. "I don't think this thing is on… is this on?" He said, looking away and to the left of the monitor.

He looked back at the camera and cleared his throat, moving a mic closer to him. "This is professor Onmyō speaking into a camera; I asked that these be recorded vocally considering my tendencies to accidently… blow up computers when I press a button. Damn mortals and their fragile shit." He said, muttering that last part.

"_Mortals?"_ Onmyō thought confused, considering that he looked mortal too.

Professor Onmyō pulled out a cigarette and lit it before puffing out a breath of smoke. "Since this is the first recording, I'm going to tell you what Project… crap…" He said before looking off screen with a disappointed look.

"How many times have I told you not to smoke in the lab?" A female voice said, before someone snatched the cigarette from his hands. "About… 136,854 times." Professor Onmyō responded. "You didn't have to be literal." The female voice said. "You asked me a question, and I answered." The professor said.

The screen suddenly went black while the other entire techs were shutting down all around them. Until the main lights went off before the red emergency lights turned on.

Stella came into view after coming out of the halls of memory storage banks with her Rock Cannon raised in front of her, an unrealistic screaming or howling in front of her.

"What happened?" Ammy asked, turning to Stella. "You pet… Leeron is turning into a monster." Stella replied. "W-what do you mean?" Nana asked, not liking that sound from in front of Stella. "His body grew to be around 9 meters tall, and I didn't get a good look at him, but he started growing wings with feathers and wings like a bat. He also had razor sharp teeth inside a beak, before he started breathing fire." Stella said.

"Run." Ammy said. "What?" Stella asked, turning her head to face her. "Leeron would not and will not turn into _that_ form, he is afraid of that form more than anything else." Ammy replied. "So what? We can just kill him and get it over with, he's only 9 meters tall and I've fought bigger." Stella said, turning to hear the sound of fast moving low sounding footsteps.

In front of Stella was a 12 meter tall creature, with fur, feathers, scales, tentacles on its back, several different kinds of tails, four different kinds of legs, ears like a wolf, a pair of feather like wings and another pair of dragon like wings on its back, and an open beak showing razor sharp teeth inside. This creature was just barging through the small halls of the stored memory data banks, destroying everything in its path.

Stella charged her Rock Cannon to full power before firing the shot, but when it hit the creature right in the forehead; all it did was just disperse into small little bits, like a snowball that didn't stick together when thrown.

The creature gave a screeching roar that almost hurt everyone's ears. "You've fought bigger things, but you've never fought things as fierce!" Ammy said before she started looking for something to slow "Leeron" down as they ran away.

She noticed how the mountain shook, but didn't collapse as the creature barreled its way through everything. She immediately turned to the metal support beam that were just outside the long slightly, upward tunnel with branching parts. Smoke covered her hand before a two handed glaive appeared.

"Everyone, I'm going to cut the support beams here, I need you all in the tunnel now!" Ammy shouted. Everyone didn't waste time and ran into the tunnel before with a two swings, Ammy had broken the support beams and jumped into the tunnel before the entrance to where they were just at collapsed.

"Great, we came here for absolutely nothing but to almost die from a monster." Stella said. "I think father possessed him or something. So it wasn't his fault!" Ammy shouted back. "Sure, did he tell you that he could possess things?" Stella retorted. "Ok, what is your problem?" Onmyō asked, a little bit annoyed. "What is my problem? The question you should be asking is; what is _your_ problem?!" Stella shouted. "I'm sorry, but can you please not argue? It's strange to see you two do this." Nana said.

"I'm sorry, I had to stay up ALL night to fix the Rock Cannon, and it takes EXACT precession to get that thing to fire properly, and I was almost killed by this woman who mistook me to be some murder of her brother, when Onmyō actually did it by neblading him and never told me that he could do that or had the option over me or the knowledge of Project: Second Chance when he was dying in a chasm." Stella shouted.

"What are you saying?" Onmyō asked. "I'M SAYING THAT YOU MAY ACTUALLY BE LYING THAT YOU CHOSE ME OVER THE KNOWLEDGE OF SOME STUPID PROJECT!" Stella shouted her blue flame appearing on her left eye. "Stella, you need to calm down." Nana said. "AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I LIED TO YOU?!" Onmyō shouted, not able to contain the rage rising in him.

"I SAW A MAN THAT LOOKED LIKE YOU AFTER A WALL OF BLACK AND WHITE FLAMES ROSE FROM THE CHASM. HE SAID, "Phase 2, failure" AND THEN HE FOUGHT THE ENEMY SOLDIERS! THE SAME THING WAS BASICALLY SAID WHEN YOU KILLED THAT ALEIN A MONTH AGO, BUT WITH SOMEONE DIFFERENT, AND YET YOU DON'T REMEMBER IT!"Stella shouted.

The rocks blocking the end of the tunnel busted down to reveal the creature before it screeched and everyone started running as fast as possible.

Tentacles burst through the stone walls, ceiling, and floor and tried to grab someone from the group.

"Just how long are these god damn tentacles?!" Nana shouted, jumping over one that tried to grab her ankle. "Do you really want to know?!" Ammy shouted, ducking from a tentacle on the ceiling. "I don't!" Onmyō shouted, pulling out his swords and started cutting the tentacles that got in his way. "Does anybody?!" Stella shouted, doing the same thing as Onmyō.

The rusty steel doors were now in sight, still open to reveal the heavy forested area of Korea.

Ammy pulled out her bow and an arrow before notching it on the string and pulled back, aiming at a power box next to the sliding doors. She released the arrow right as she jumped over a tentacle on the floor and watched as it soared through the air, right before the tentacle grabbed onto Ammy and pulled her to the ground.

Onmyō immediately stopped and ran back to cut the tentacle and helped up Ammy before they continued to run.

The doors were sliding shut thanks to the power box being destroyed and Stella and Nana were outside, waiting for Onmyō and Ammy.

The doors were about too close and only Onmyō or Ammy would be able to get through, while the other would get squished by the doors. So Onmyō grabbed onto the doors and pulled them open with all his strength before he managed to get his back against one side of the doors and push with his foot and back.

Ammy didn't waste time and crawled under Onmyō's legs as fast as she could, but a tentacle that didn't come out of the stone but farther down tunnel, wrapped itself around Ammy's ankle and tried to pull her back into the mountain. Out of reflexes, Stella grabbed onto a reached out hand from Ammy and was pulled by the sudden force of the tentacle, but Stella managed to plant her feet against the door and hold onto Ammy.

A hissing could be heard, along with the sound of footsteps getting closer.

Ammy looked down into the dark tunnel and then back at Stella and had a face full of fear. "You could cut her free Stella, like… now!" Onmyō shouted, having trouble against the force of the door. "Stella, please don't let go…" Ammy said, tears in her eyes, "I'm scared of the dark, especially when I know what waits for me on the other side…" She said, the tears now rolling down her eyes.

"Sorry, but we all have to make sacrifices, say hi to your brother for me and Onmyō." Stella responded, before trying to let go, only for Ammy's grip to be stronger than she thought. "LET GO!" Stella shouted, punching Ammy in the face with her other hand and she let go of Stella, screaming her name as she cried and was pulled into the darkness of the mountain. Stella immediately pulled Onmyō out of the doorway and the doors slammed shut, cutting off Ammy's screams full of tears and fear.

Onmyō was thrown pretty far, but he caught his balance and slid to a stop before picking up chunks of earth as he burst into a very fast sprint towards the doors. Stella stepped in the way, her arms spread out meaning she will not let Onmyō pass. Onmyō came to an instant stop right in front of Stella, picking up a lot of dirt and dust into the air. When the dust settled, Onmyō had the black pistol placed right between Stella's eyes, anger in his face.

"MOVE!" Onmyō shouted in anger. "No, she can't be saved, it's too late." Stella replied. "STELLA, IF YOU DO NOT MOVE YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW, I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Onmyō shouted, the black flame appearing on his eye again. "Try it, I couldn't stop you when you let go of me, will you do it again?" Stella asked, her blue flame appearing on her eye. "You guys need to stop this, before something happens that will make us both regret it." Nana shouted.

"THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU NANA!" Onmyō shouted, before his white flame was ignited on his other eye, making both Nana and Stella gasp in surprise. "I'M GOING TO TELL YOU THIS ONE LAST TIME, MOVE!" Onmyō said to Stella before pulling the pistols hammer back. "Not unless you walk away from here, or you'll have to suffer the loss of two instead of one." Stella said, making Onmyō look even angrier before he wrapped his finger around the trigger and paused for a moment.

_BANG!_

"… Stella!" Nana shouted, as she ran towards her limp sister as Onmyō threw the gun to the ground and pried open the doors and stepped back inside, the doors slammed closed behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Aint I just a little angel? :3 Not really... or am I? Doesn't something near the end there seem a little funny or odd? Oh and by the way, this is actually in the real world, not like before with the Afghanistan thing, this is really happening.<strong>

**But I'm going to admit, that I loved Ammy's character probably the most, since her personality is almost child like even though she is several years old. I actually wanted to add her to a few more chapters before this, but I couldn't come up with anything and had to stick with her only being in one chapter (mainly, the one before doesn't count).**

**But yeah, this chapter reveals something that I have been depating to put into until I said, "Fuck it, I hace nothing better." and just went with it. That thing is the creature that Leeron became and tried to kill everyone, it's a more graphic creation of mine since you (as the reader) get to think of how ugly and disgusting the thing is and how much more violent it is.**

**But I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and had a shocked expresion at what happened. If you can guess what seems wrong at the end and how, you get a shout-out for getting it right.**

**Make sure to put it in the review box below so that I read it (I don't have mind reading powers people ("-_-), even though I wish I did) **

**But I'll see you next time! Later!**


	11. The Gun that Shoots Paint

**Chapter 11**

Darkness covered the entire area. What little light the red bulbs had once produced, were no longer on. But the sounds of the creature that made its new home in the main level of the base, was starting to make a nest for the comfort of a long life. Onmyō couldn't see anything, even when he knew that his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, he was still blinded.

Onmyō slowly walked down the dark and long tunnel that he and everyone else had walked down and ran up just a few minutes ago. The adrenaline was practically rising inside Onmyō's body, it felt like he could do anything, even though he hadn't fought the beast yet, he knew he would be on top.

He knew the treatment that he would get once he forces opens the steel doors and walks outside again, with possibly nothing but a shred of Ammy's suit in his hands. He knew that Ammy wasn't alive once Stella let go, her death had been already sealed and awaited its execution, which had already been done by now.

But he did not come here to save Ammy, he didn't do it just for revenge, but he was doing this so that monster could never harm Stella or Nana if it decided to.

Onmyō stepped on something with his foot, he picked it up and ran his finger across the invisible object, feeling it slightly curved and a string on one side. "_Ammy's compound bow."_ Onmyō thought, slinging it over his shoulder and kept it there in case he had to use it. Even without the arrows, he could still find something of use as a substitute.

He followed the gnarls and short screeches of the monster, like a blind bat would use its voice to find its way around a cave or the woods at midnight. Onmyō felt no fear in his heart or regret of the things he had done, he wasn't going to get on his knees and pray for help; instead he felt like he was the one listening to the prayers and did or didn't get involved in their conflicts, he felt like an immortal.

Both the black and white flames danced on their appropriate eyes that Onmyō had, he felt both kinds of powers that he had summoned for battle, awaiting their masters use of them. Onmyō could feel everything around him by now. Onmyō blinked and when he reopened them, he stopped at what he could see.

The entire tunnel was lit white, with a slight haze around its object. He was at the end of the long tunnel and was at the pile of rubble that Ammy created to try and stall the creature, yet Stella and Onmyō's argument was the only thing that made some progression while the beast broke down the wall of rocks.

Onmyō walked past the rocks and saw a different colored object sticking out of the ground. He walked over to it and picked it up, the color instantly changed to its original color and showed that it was Ammy's glaive. Onmyō knew that he wasn't seeing things that weren't really there, but he was seeing the auras of living beings, or once living since he was looking at a dead woman's weapon. The ironic thing was that his own body did not produce an aura when he looked at himself.

Onmyō felt the breath of something moist and steamy on his neck. He turned around and saw the aura of the beast that he was looking for. It let out a terrifying screech and Onmyō pulled out his pistols, knowing that both were the real deal this time. He aimed them both at the creatures head before he opened fired, starting the battle between the two.

The creature roared in anger and showed several razor sharp teeth before it went to peck Onmyō, like a chicken would for food. Something told Onmyō to dodge out of the way and his reactions took over and rolled out of the way just in time. He could feel the rush of something inside him; either it was fear, adrenaline or even both but he didn't care as he enjoyed this feeling more than anything he felt so far. He actually kinda chuckled at this feeling.

He started running around the large area of the cave, shooting away. It seemed to have been working as the monster gave several shouts of pain as it was getting shot, but a tentacle from its back grabbed Onmyō and threw him across the room and hit the wall with his back against the cave wall, knocking the air out of him as he slid down to the ground again.

"_That hurt…"_ Onmyō thought as he stood back up and felt the air rush back into his lungs forcefully. He gripped his hands and felt nothing in his hands; he looked down and saw his hands holding nothing. "_Aww… crap…"_ Onmyō thought as he lost his primary choice of weapons in this fight.

He looked up and barely managed to jump out of the way as a tentacle almost impaled him against the stone wall. He pulled out his broadsword and chopped the tentacle as it was stuck in the wall. He was surprised that his sword didn't break in half; he was rather pleased that he had brought both swords even though he thought he wouldn't need them.

He ran towards the beast and saw a tentacle rush him from above, he immediately jumped back and let the tentacle get stuck in the ground before he used it to his advantage and ran up it before landing on the creatures back. He pulled out his katana and stabbed it into the beast at an angle so he could have a firm support if he was going to be shaken off. The beast roared as the pain entered its back, but it didn't stop screaming as Onmyō had stabbed it in the same place with the broadsword.

Onmyō felt something wrap around his neck and he instantly held tighter to the katana out of instinct, but it was pulled out as Onmyō was lifted off his feet and then whip thrown towards a wall. Onmyō was ready for this and adjusted himself so he would land on his feet, yet he landed on an uneven part of the wall and ended up spraining his left ankle which didn't help his landing onto the ground.

"_Ok, that was my bad…"_ Onmyō thought as he got up and shifted most of weight onto his right ankle, still holding the swords tightly. "_Wait a minute… what is it…?"_ Onmyō thought at seeing the beast start to cough up smoke. "_Oh don't tell me…"_ Onmyō thought ready to run if his thought was right.

The beast turned its head to Onmyō and opened its beak before a sudden rush of cold air and white flames came towards Onmyō who started running as fast as he could before the flames gave chase. He didn't know why the flames felt cold, yet he didn't want to learn what would happen if he even touched them, he just wanted to stay away from it.

Onmyō saw little ramp of toppled laboratory stuff to his side running up the wall and looked back in front of him to see the white flames about to collide with him.

"_NOPE!"_ Onmyō thought as he started running towards the ramp and then up onto the wall, where he forced himself up the wall as he ignored the pain in his left ankle and continued up the wall until he hit the caves ceiling where he stabbed his swords into the hanging stalactites and used them to hide while he thought of what he learned from the fight.

"_The area isn't big enough for it to fly so its wings are useless; it hasn't really thrashed around or made quick movements, most likely because it doesn't want the cave to collapse, meaning that its partially stupid yet smart and big but it has a mind like that of smart predator… hmmm." _He thought as he watched the creature look around before it started to reduce its size slightly. "_Great…"_ He thought.

Onmyō stabbed his swords into the wall next to him before he took a deep breath and broke the stalactite with a strong kick and sent it falling towards the creature that looked up just in time to see the pointy rock just in time for it to make contact with its face.

The stalagmite broke into little pieces, but the beast still stood like it was nothing but a cloud of dust thrown at it. With the smaller size of the beast, it started flapping its wings before Onmyō could try an air attack as tentacles came towards him and held him against the wall, wrapping around his arms and neck; his shoes had no traction on the wall.

The creature flapped up to be eye level with Onmyō who was thinking of anything that he could use or do in his situation. He looked up and noticed that there were still, several stalagmites on the ceiling. Onmyō looked down to see the creature raising another tentacle and seemed to have been aiming it so it could impale him properly while it flapped up and down.

"_Nothing ventured…"_ Onmyō thought as he let go of his swords as they were stuck in the wall and started to move his arms forward, fighting the force of the tentacles with all his might; his arms felt like they could break in half by the two opposing forces, but he kept pushing.

The monster made a little _ru_ sound while it tilted its head in both interest and confusion as to what Onmyō was doing.

"NOTHING GAINED!" Onmyō shouted as his flames burst into a wildfire madness before he clenched his fists and then with all his strength, he sent his arms back and slammed them against the wall for them to shake the inside of the cave.

The stalagmites started to shake and then broke free with a snap before they started to fall down on the creature. But before the creature was completely dragged down with the rubble, it sent the tentacle it had been trying to aim at Onmyō towards him and ran through his side with great pain before he coughed up blood while he screamed in pain. Onmyō felt the tentacle in his side slip away and the ones holding him before he grabbed his swords and limply fell to the ground with them.

Onmyō used the swords as a support as he got up and used it to regain his looked at where the creature landed and saw a large pile of rubble. He didn't know what to do since he was wounded badly but won, he might die if he didn't get medical attention soon.

He started walking around, looking for his guns before he found them and limped his way towards the exit, where he would have to walk up the steep tunnel before he would have to force open the doors again, before getting yelled out

"…_great, looking forward to that…" _Onmyō thought, when he really didn't care what kind of reaction he got once he was outside.

His foot hit something as he got to the exit of the tunnel where he found Ammy's sword. He looked down and saw a large glass cylinder container that looked really out of place, even though this place was full of stuff that was far future tech.

Onmyō picked it up and read what was on the side, "_Pentaerythritol tetranitrate?"_ Onmyō read in his mind. "_That's used in…"_ He started before he heard a low growl coming from the rubble pile. The beast was still alive. "_Explosives…"_ Onmyō thought, seeing Ammy's sword where he dropped it before the fight. He kneeled down and started getting to work, ripping parts of his suit as a form of rope for what he was doing.

When the creature got free of the rubble, Onmyō had already finished and was waiting for his opponent.

"You know…" Onmyō started as he reached behind him and grabbed Ammy's compound bow. "I won the first round of this fight…" He continued as he kneeled down and grabbed the Pentaerythritol tetranitrate cylinder tied to Ammy's glaive with a few extra stuff added to it. "That was for the safety of this world…" He said as he put the handle of the glaive against the string of the bow. "But this…" He said as he pulled the string back and aimed at the beast in front of him. "This is for Ammy, my sister." He said before the beast let out a roar and Onmyō fired his shot right before he saw a little bit of the white flames and a blinding white explosion covered his vision that happened inside the monster's throat.

* * *

><p>Stella lazily opened eyes, her forehead pounding like a giant drum with pain. Everything was a blur to her at first, though she could feel something tight wrapped around her body, along with inaudible voices that couldn't be heard clearly. The only thing that she could hear clearly was either pounding in her head, or the thumping of her heart.<p>

But after a couple of minutes, her eyes started to clear up to see a heavily thick jungle in front of her. Her ears started to pick up what was being said and heard a voice crying loudly into her ear. Even though that she could hear and see fine, her mind was still foggy and unclear of what was going on.

She turned to her right and saw Nana crying loudly while holding her tightly, almost uncomfortably.

"Nana?" Stella said weakly. Nana instantly stopped crying and quickly pulled back to get a good look at Stella, tears streaming down her face like there was no tomorrow. "STE-LL-A-A-A!" Nana shouted, her breath slightly staccato as she grabbed her sister again, even tighter this time. "What are you crying about?" Stella asked. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DE-A-A-D!" Nana replied. "D-dead?" Stella asked, trying to process what she meant by that, only to hurt her head even more. "O…O…Onmyō shot you-u-u-u!" Nana said before taking a deep breath and continued to cry.

The sudden memory of Onmyō's enraged face filled Stella's mind, knowing that Onmyō wouldn't kill her. Yet the moment when he pulled the trigger, she had thought she was wrong about Onmyō. But she was still alive, and with intense pain on her forehead. It didn't add up.

Stella placed a few finger to her forehead and felt a large bulge on her forehead. She looked at her finger and saw a red liquid on her leather gloves, yet it was too thick to be blood.

She sniffed it, "_Paint?"_ Stella thought, not understanding how paint could be on her forehead and not blood.

She saw the gun Onmyō had thrown away and picked it up. She looked at it closely, it didn't look like his actual black pistol he had, yet if someone were too busy on focusing on something else from this close up, or someone was looking at it from a distance, it could fool anybody. It looked like it wasn't really a pistol when you actually observed it.

Stella aimed the funny looking pistol at the ground in front of her and pulled the trigger to hear it give a loud bang, like a gunshot, making Nana jump before turning to see what Stella was doing.

In the soft ground laid a little round colored ball. Stella shot again at a tree and a red splash was left on the tree. Stella looked at the weapon, confused at what harm it did other than causing swelling and bruises.

The steel doors behind them slowly opened to reveal Onmyō, his suit tattered and shredded, blood almost all over him, his fedora missing, and that he was coughing up a little bit of blood then and there as he got out of the mountain. Nana stood up and backed away a little while Stella scooted back.

"Onmyō!" Stella shouted, catching him as he just fell off his feet, luckily Stella was still sitting down so Onmyō wouldn't be in too much pain when he was caught.

He coughed a little, before smiling, "Got em." He said before chuckling, turning into a cough before Stella helped him sit upright next to her, lessening the number of coughs.

"Y-you idiots!" Nana shouted, slapping Onmyō in the face. "You had me worried, both of you!" Nana shouted. Onmyō just gave a huff as if a chuckle and tried to slow down his breathing to prevent coughing.

"I guess I deserved that, but I never had an intention of killing Stella mind you, I just couldn't, I only wanted to kill that thing that killed Ammy." Onmyō said. "You mean you're not angry with me?" Stella asked, surprised. "I am incredibly enraged, but I wasn't angry enough to kill you and be alone with Nana, who would never forgive me for killing her sister, even if she is a gray, she would always remember when she doesn't see you. I don't know your reasons, but I'm sorry if I was involved in any of them." Onmyō said.

"But why did you have to risk your life by killing that thing? It was trapped in there!" Nana said angry. "It wasn't trapped in there if those tentacles were capable of breaking through solid rock while it was chasing us. It could've broken out anytime it wanted to; it just wanted a… meal and a home first." Onmyō replied. "But what was that gun you used on me?" Stella asked. "I modified what people called a paint ball gun into the appearance of an actual gun, along with some capability tweaks. I did this because of the events that happened in Afghanistan, in case we had a similar situation to what happened a while ago." He replied, looking at the fake gun.

"Afghanistan?" Nana asked, confused at what he meant by the desolated desert. "Stella, you can tell her, I'm going to take… a nap…" Onmyō said before passing out, with a tired yet triumphant smile on his face. "This man…" Nana said quietly. _"He's so serious all the time; I don't think I've seen him actually crack a smile like this before. He looks so peaceful."_ Nana finished inside her head.

After walking a few yards away from the doors, they looked back to see two stone doors with designs on them fade into existence. They slowly opened, to reveal a man in a complete silver suit and fedora on the other side. Stella gently set Onmyō down, before quickly pulling out her Rock Cannon, while Nana pulled out a seven-shot and they both aimed at the man.

"Who are you!?" Stella shouted, only to receive the sound of silence from the man.

He walked through the door way and the doors closed behind him before fading out of existence, Stella had a bad feeling about him and started charging her Rock Cannon, slowly.

The man turned around to face the Steel doors and from the back, Stella noticed the man was the same one from Afghanistan, as it produced the same silver trench coat made of flames resting on his shoulders.

"Just who are you?!" Nana asked her hands slightly shaking from seeing silver flames appear out of nowhere. The man just looked at them, then back to the steel doors, his expression like when Stella remembered, cold and stone like.

The steel doors suddenly gave a loud banging sound, as dents were put into the doors. Stella redirected her cannon to the door and was just in time to see the same beast that was chasing them bust down the steel doors with cuts and gashes all over it.

Before Stella had a chance to even fire, the man jumped into the air and kicked the beast right in the side of the face after doing a 360 spin in midair. The kick was powerful enough to send the beast off its feet and get slammed into the wall knocked out.

The man landed on both feet, hands in pockets and completely calm looking from Stella and Nana's view of things.

The man held out an arm to the side and in a flash of light, he was holding the same katana Onmyō had. He walked up to the beast and dragged him back deep into the mine by one of its feet before a screeched was heard and a wall of black and white flames came rushing out of the tunnel and towards the group, where they were engulfed by the flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! I know what you're thinking, what happened to them this time? Well... I'm currently debating if I should add the chapter that happens right after these events as either as a bounus chapter or a regular chapter (I've been lazy and haven't worked on it at all). But, we'll see if I get on my butt and start typing away or not later.<strong>

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as the fight scene was originally not put into the chapter, but I knew you would all want it. Don't forget to place a review, Fav, and Follow me or the story. I will see you later!**


	12. The Fight with the Silver Man

**Chapter 12**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Stella slammed her hand against the snooze button of her alarm clock to wake to a very cloudy day.

"Monday… work… school." Stella thought, trying to process things in her brain so she knew why she was getting up.

She sat up and looked at her mildly dark room, the sunlight barely showing through her window and into her room. She looked at the clock and read the time. 5:00am.

With a sigh she got up, popping her knees from the lack of movement her legs did during the night. She then popped her neck to get rid of the stiffness in it. She almost started walking to her closest when she immediately turned around and turned off the alarm on her clock. She then walked back over to her closet and opened it to see her uniform waiting on a metal hanger. She grabbed the hanger and yawned as she closed the closets door and started to walk to her bedroom door and left the room.

She walked down the stairs and threw the uniform onto the couch before reaching from behind the couch and grabbed the TV remote before turning it on and dropped it before the medium sized TV could completely turn on to what channel it was on. Stella hadn't even bothered with the lights as she knew that the TV was good enough to see, plus she could hear what was on the news as she made some quick breakfast and make her coffee.

She put some bread in the toaster and pulled out some butter from the fridge before getting a pair of tongs and set them next to the toaster. She grabbed a plate and a butter knife, setting them on the counter. She then grabbed some pre-cooked bacon from the fridge and placed it in the microwave and turned it on.

The toaster popped up with the toast and Stella used the tongs to pick up the hot piece and set it on the plate. She then spread some butter on the toast, taking a single bite out of it just for the taste. She walked over to the microwave and turned it off after hearing the beeps. She used the tongs to grab the hot bacon and placed them on her plate next to the toast.

She sighed at seeing that her coffee machine wasn't working since her coffee wasn't inside the pitcher like she had the timer preset to do. She grabbed the plate and placed it on the table in front of the couch and sat down next to her uniform.

She ate breakfast and still didn't feel quiet awake. But she wouldn't have time to fix her coffee machine because it would take 30 minutes to fix it her way (quick and half repaired), it would took longer if her sister or cousin repaired it fully, but by now they were already at work which is a 30 minute drive from their places; it was 5:45 right now.

Stella removed the metal hanger from the uniform and started to get dressed when she forgot something very important. She removed her shirt so she could put on what she was looking for, which she thought was in her room. She went up there and looked underneath her bed to pull out a vest. She put it on before walking back downstairs and continued getting dressed. She had almost forgotten to do her hair and put it up in pigtails.

After putting on her belt and checked to see if she had everything on her, she put on her shoes and opened the door to feel a cool summer breeze on her face. She closed the door behind her and locked it. She went down the steps and towards her car where she unlocked it and sat in the driver's side. She turned on the car and adjusted her review mirrors before looking behind her and started driving towards her job.

She parked in front of a middle school building where she could see the teachers walking inside the building. She got out and locked the car before making her way towards the entrance herself.

"Oi, Stella!" Someone shouted behind her. Stella turned around and saw Onmyō holding a cup of store made coffee in his hand. "You want some coffee?" He asked, holding out the cup as he walked towards her. "Thanks." She said, taking the cup and took a sip of the warm coffee, finally waking up quicker. "You should really get a better coffee maker if I can predict when you have and haven't had your coffee." He said as they made their way towards the school.

"This job doesn't give me enough money for that kind of luxury." She said, as they leaned against the stone walls next to the front doors. "I chose this job, and I'm living better than you; you've sometimes just gotta take a risk then and there." He replied with a smile. "And this is coming from the one who wears a suit underneath a trench coat? You sure don't take many risks." Stella said before taking another drink. "Hey, I'm wearing my bullet proof vest, my utility belt, and my badge." He retorted.

Onmyō looked at the sky and saw dark grey clouds rolling in, "Looks like it's going to rain" "We can stay out a little longer; I don't think it is going to rain." Stella said, looking at the clouds. "I don't think so, I can feel it in the air." Onmyō replied.

About 30 minutes of talking, the students started to come into view and walk into the school.

"It seems like Nana is running a little bit late… again." Onmyō said, checking his watch. "She probably forgot to turn on her alarm clock again." Stella replied with a sigh. "Good morning Officer Stella!" A young girl who looked like Stella when she was younger said, walking up to her. "Good morning Mato." Stella replied. "Good morning Officer Onmyō!" The young girl named Mato said, turning to see Onmyō not looking at her, but at the sky. "Onmyō?" Stella asked, looking at the sky to see a giant burning rock nearing them.

The rock was going to hit Mato and Stella if Onmyō hadn't snapped out of his daze and grabbed Mato and Stella and jumped out of the way before the rock crashed into the building.

"W-what just happened?!" Mato asked, in a state of panic. "Something that isn't natural or good." Onmyō said, getting a bad feeling rushing down his spin.

The giant rock turned out to be an alien pod as several doors opened on all side and out came human looking alien men, about 5 in total.

"Man, I'm never going to get use to that!" One of them said, stretching his arms and back. "Well get used to it, we are only on our 10th invasion." Another said, pulling out several small knives and started throwing them at students before running off the school grounds and started chasing them. "Geez, can't he at least wait until the military or cops show up? The civilians are no fun." Another said pulling out two sickles. "Looks we have one right here." Another said, pulling out a claymore broadsword.

"Mato, get to someplace safe!" Stella shouted, getting onto her feet and pulled out her pistol at the alien men who was the first to speak; Mato did what her soupier told her to do and ran to the back of the building. "Do you think some little toy gun can kill me?" He asked, before pulling out a double edged axe from the pod. "Shut up!" Stella shouted firing at the man, only for the bullets to be deflected by the flat end of the axe.

"Crap!" Stella thought as she tried to reload her pistol as fast as possible. But the man had already run up to Stella and punched her hard enough in the gut to where Stella dropped her pistol. The man placed a hand on Stella's throat and pushed her against the school's stone wall that divided the school grounds from any other building's grounds.

"Such fire in this woman, I like my women like that." The man said before licking his lips. "Oh god, he's had WAY too many neblades if he's talking like that." The one with the sickles said with a sigh and a shake of his head.

BAAM!

The alien holding Stella suddenly screamed in pain as his left eye was bleeding really badly, dropping Stella and placing his hand on his eye. "WHO JUST SHOT ME?!" The man demanded, looking to see Onmyō aiming two pistols at him. "I did it; you wanna file a complaint for that?" Onmyō asked. "I'll kill you just for that!" The alien shouted, running his way towards Onmyō, only to get a face full of bullets. "Not if I kill you first, since you are holding a weapon and were molesting my partner, I have good reasons to kill you." He replied as he reloaded his guns.

Onmyō saw something fly towards him and pierce through his bullet proof vest and right into his heart. He fell onto his butt from the sudden pain and used the wall as a support since he couldn't stand up in so much pain. He looked at what had hit him and saw one of the knives from the man that ran off in his chest.

"You can't stay alive for more than 1 minute while I'm gone." The man with the throwing knives said, walking back towards the group of now 4. "Hey, he didn't think of the man next to the cop girl." The one with the sickles said with a shrug. "True, but the general will not like this one bit." The knife thrower said walking towards Onmyō. "The general will just replace the idiot." The one with the sickles replied.

Onmyō looked to see Stella as still as a statue, with a knife deep in her chest. This sent a sudden rage into Onmyō. He gripped his pistols and aimed at the man, before foreign a barrage of bullets at him. The man dodged the bullet by jumping out of the way before Onmyō ran out of bullets.

"I applaud you for your efforts, but it just wasn't good enough." The man said, before gripping a single knife and held it over his head, about to stab the final blow into Onmyō. "DIE!" The man shouted, sending all his strength into the attack.

But the knife never hit Onmyō.

The knife in the aliens hand shattered into several pieces like glass and the alien's hand was stopped by the flat end of a katana. "WHAT?!" The man shouted, looking to see who the katana belonged too.

The katana belonged to a man in a silver suit and fedora, the expression in his eyes were dull and yet stone-cold. In his other hand was a claymore broadsword with demonic features.

"Who are you?" The alien asked the man. "The one who will tell you to walk away right now." The man said coldly. "Or what?" The alien asked, with a smirk.

The alien was swept off his feet and landed on his back with the man's broadsword tip pressed against his neck. The tip silently went through the alien's neck, making him cough up blood and try to pull the sword out, only to cut his palms and fingers by the blade's sharp edges. When the blade stopped, the alien man went limp, his eyes rolled up into the back of his head.

"Or that will happen." The man in the suit replied, pulling out the blade and flicked it, removing the blood off the blade.

"KILL HIM!" The one with the sickles said, making everyone charge at the mysterious man.

The one with the broadsword tried to cut the man's skull in half by doing a vertical slash at him, but the man used his broadsword and blocked the attack. The one with the sickles jumped off the broadsword user's back and did a front flip before stabbing a sickle in the man's back, yet he did not bleed or show pain, his eyes were locked onto the broadsword user's eyes.

The man kicked the broadsword user in the stomach, making him fly back and hit the school building, cracking the wall slightly.

He then spun around to get a katana thrust into his stomach by its user. But the man in silver put his katana in his mouth and grabbed the blade, stopping the user from pulling his weapon out. The man then pulled himself closer to the user, the blade still in him; he then put his katana back in his hand and spun both swords in his hands before cutting the alien's head off.

The man pulled the katana out of his body and threw it to the side; he still wasn't bleeding from that or the sickle in his back.

The alien with the sickle charged at the man, a new sickle replacing the one he was missing. The man stepped to the side to reveal the broadsword user trying to thrust his sword into the man's back, yet he immediately stopped as his target changed to reveal his ally. The two of them almost collided if they both hadn't stopped and tried to attack the man at the same time. But the man jumped from both attack and kicked the sickle user in the face before engaging combat with the broadsword user.

The broadsword user tried to slash at the man's legs, only for his efforts to fail as the man stopped his attack with his foot; it was like hitting solid steel. More aliens came running up to the fighters, with rifles, pistols, and spears.

The man spun around the side of the spear user and made her accidently stab the broadsword user in the stomach as he tried to do a vertical slash. The man then pulled out the sickle from his back and spun it around on one of his swords before throwing it at a rifle user who pulled the trigger as he went down.

One holding two Uzis aimed and fired at the man who went into a sprint and ran around the alien, bullets right behind his feet. The man made a sudden sharp turn once he was about 180 degrees around and ran even faster before thrusting his two swords into the alien's chest. The alien released his Uzi's as he fell on his back. But the man released his grip on the swords and grabbed the Uzi's upside down and used the alien's body as a cushion for the fall before he pulled the trigger with his pinkies and opened fired on the spear user, killing her with several bullets in her.

Once the bullets stopped flying, an alien with a rifle ran up to him, firing as he ran towards the man. But the man grabbed the alien he was on and used it as a meat shield as he kneeled down and waited for the bullets to stop. When they did he threw the dead body to side and was surprised to see the alien had a bayonetted on his rifle and cut the man's cheek, a black substance bleed from the man's cut, where he licked clean with his tongue.

The alien reloaded his rifle and opened fired again, this time the man charged right through the barrage of bullets and did a quick roll to the side once the bullets became more accurate the closer he got. But the man was right in front of the alien, he grabbed the rifle as soon as a click was heard and flipped the rifle around before stabbing the bayonet through its user's throat.

The one with the pistols opened fired and the man did a front-to-back cartwheel, jumping off the ground with his hands and flew backwards before doing a back flip and grabbed his swords, pulling them out of the Uzi user.

The man then pounced at the alien using the pistols which was at least a 30 feet distance. But the man had his swords thrust through the alien, spun onto the ground by landing on his feet, and used the momentum he got from his long distance pounce to throw the aliens body free from his swords, by using them.

One of the aliens screamed from above, she had claws attached to his hands. When she was about to land on top of the man, the man gave a small turn of his head, his eyes still the same expression and blocked the incoming attack with his katana. The sudden stop sent a gust of wind all around them. The alien reeled her head back at what he saw in his opponent's eyes. But she jumped back and did a flip before landing on her feet, a little bit shocked at what she just saw.

But she shook it free and got in a position like a cat would to pounce and did just that, but was much faster than the man was when he did his. The man bent back, the alien had completely missed him "Meow." He said dully, before kicking her in the stomach with his shin and sent her flying into the sky before becoming nothing more than a twinkle.

The man then put his sword in an X position to his side and turned to see the broadsword user trying another attack. The man then jumped back before leaping back to his opponent as soon as the ball of his feet hit the ground. The broadsword user got in a defensive stance, his sword was blocking around his face and chest from a direct attack from either one. But the man jumped on the broadsword and landed behind him, before he sent his broadsword into the alien's back all the way to the hilt.

The man placed his foot on the alien's back and pulled the sword free as the dead alien fell on his chest.

The two swords the man had, dispersed into black and white smoke, disappearing with a gust of wind. He walked over to Onmyō, who was on the verge of dying; he could feel his life slipping from him. The man kneeled down and pulled the knife free from his chest, hurting at first, but was a relief either way. "Remember…" The man said, almost sounding like his voice was inside Onmyō's head, yet he could see his lips moving as Onmyō's eyes started to slowly close.

"… Who you are…" The man said, his lips being the only thing that Onmyō saw moving, the pain starting to leave his body.

"… A clone under the trance of a witch…" The voice said in the darkness of Onmyō's vision, the pain completely gone now.

"… You MUST complete Project: Second Chance…" The voice was fading, yet it was softer than that of the man's original tone of voice.

"… Stella and Nana need you…"

Onmyō immediately saw images of who he really was; the life of peace that he had thought he was living was all but a lie. It was HER who took that dream of believing that he had normal life and had a family. It was HER who turned this dream into a nightmare. It was HER who dragged Stella and Nana into this fake dream of paradise gone to hell. It was…

"SSSSIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG LOOOOOVVVVEEEE!" Onmyō shouted before a large pillar of black and white flames emerged from the ground around Onmyō's body and hid him within the center of the large pillar.

The pillar gave a loud BOOM! And it exploded to show Onmyō, swords sheathed on his belt, his fedora on his head, his pistols in his hands, and the trench coat he wore burned to nothing by white flames, before they extinguished once they had no more fuel to burn on.

He looked to see Stella, not wearing a police uniform like he saw originally, but was wearing her leather shorts, bikini top, jacket, and her knee high boots; her pistol was her Rock Cannon. He walked over to her, and saw no knife in her chest. "That man healed her… thank… god." Onmyō thought, it sounded weird to say god in his mind.

The man was gone though, and he looked behind him to see Mato, looking from behind the building with a shocked look on her face. Onmyō smiled at Mato and waved saying, "Morning Mato; me, Stella and Nana are going to take care of everything, just keep hidden and it will all be over soon." Mato smiled and gave laughed a little to see how happy Onmyō looked, even though his eyes showed the seriousness in him.

He shook Stella awake and after she managed to process things through her brain Onmyō started, "Were in another universe, one that is being attacked by a Sing Love who hypnotized us into thinking that we had normal lives and were going to neblade the fake memories she gave us and then our own memories. She has done this before, she can travel through universes and has probably killed over trillions of civilizations."

The rage in Stella's eyes showed up immediately and that she was ready to fight for civilization once more, even if it wasn't her own universe, she would fight to the death so that it didn't end up like her universe.

**Hello everyone, I don't know if this'll work or not but it's worth a fucking shot. I MAY seem a little bit confusing and angry, well… I AM!**

**I use the Copy-N-Paste Method in Doc Manager for my chapters so that I can add the little blue line thing I use for transitions and other shit. But something is fucking up that, which I won't explain because I don't know what the hell is wrong with it (hard to explain unless you use the method).**

**But I don't know if this will work considering I'm trying to put this up as a file.**

**Either way; blah, shit happened and we actually got to see a little bit of the man in silver in action… Leave a review (possibly explain what happened if you understand what I'm saying) favorite, fallow, and other crap that I don't care about… (My stress level was decreasing from a certain premade chapter(s) that increased when the Copy-N-Paste Method didn't work)**

**Later…**


	13. The Best of their Universe

**Chapter 13**

**Hello everyone, I sincerly apologize for my rage of anger in the last chapter. I actually forgot that you can edit chapters while you already have them downloaded into Doc Manager. But aside from that, this begining chapters contains a little bit of mature content in it and I just wanted to give you all a fair warning, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that she'll still be here?" Onmyō asked, looking at the house in front of them. "Yeah, if whatever Sing Love did to us only affected our appearance and those around us, then she'll be here." Stella said, walking up to the front door. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on any aliens that come around." Onmyō said. "Are you sure you want to do that?" Stella asked. Onmyō put a magazine in a rifle and pulled the slide of his new rifle that he "borrowed" with a smile. "Does that answer your question?" He asked, looking back at Stella.<p>

"Guess it does." Stella said with a smile as she tried to open the front door to find out that it was locked. "That's…surprising…" Stella thought as she reached into the soil of the plant on her right and pulled out a key which she used to unlock the door and stepped in.

Onmyō waited and waited, he eventually sat down on the steps, looking at his new rifle, then his Uzi's, and then the shotgun he found on the way here.

"What is taking them so long?" Onmyō thought as he looked up to see the door still open. He got up and put his guns all back in their holsters and walked inside the building, closing the door and locked it behind him.

He went up some stairs where he saw Stella standing outside a door, her eyes big and she was blushing a lot.

"What's the matter?" Onmyō asked. "Take a look for yourself and of all days to..." Stella said. Onmyō had a confused look on his face and opened the door to see Nana and some guy Onmyō knew sleeping in bed together. He closed the doors, not blushing as bad as Stella, but the red was visible. "Good thing I'm used to seeing Nana without a shirt, or else I just might have had a damn nose bleed there." Onmyō said his face in a state of shock and wasn't expecting that.

"Isn't that the same guy that's been trying to get close to her for over 2 months now?" Stella asked. "Yep, and it appears that one time that I wasn't at the bar got him even closer to her; A LOT closer." Onmyō said. "Well I'm not going in there! You've seen both parts!" Stella said. "Hope that guy is wearing underwear under those sheets, because I'm giving them a loud wakeup call that'll make Tom run outside." Onmyō said with a sigh as he pulled out his pistols.

"You might wanna look into that corner if you don't wanna see." Onmyō said, pointing to the corner at the end of the hall. "I'll just back away from the door and cover my eyes." Stella said, doing what she just said. Onmyō took in a deep breath, raised both pistols to the ceiling and spoke, his voice rising in volume, "Rise aND SHHIINE!"

He then kicked down the door and shots could be heard before Nana was screaming, along with a man yelling and the sound of bare feet running down the hall and down the stairs, where the sounds came to a sudden stop. Stella opened her eyes and saw no one in front of her; she had assumed that the man had left. She wasn't going to look and see if he had or not.

Stella walked into Nana's room to see her sister covering herself with her bed sheets; Onmyō was looking in a corner shaking his head. Both of them blushing.

"You can leave now; I can explain everything to Nana." Stella said. "Gladly, I think I also locked the front door when I walked inside. I'm going to go see if Senior Dickens is still here." Onmyō said, not looking away from the wall as he left the room.

After Nana got dressed and everything was explained, Onmyō had taken care of the guy by properly throwing him out the window and the group was back together, ready to stop this Sing Love from destroying humanity to nothing but dust.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you slept with him." Stella said, driving her car down the road. "HE DRUGGED MY DRINK!" Nana protested from the back of the Stella's car. "You still had sex with him…" Onmyō muttered. "And why the hell did Onmyō have to be the one to do all that?" Nana asked, blushing. "Because he's more adapt to seeing you naked than I am to see any man naked!" Stella retorted. "And it was a good thing I did it because he was." Onmyō added. "Pervert." Nana said to Onmyō.<p>

He turned around to face her and said, "You might wanna reconsider that, considering the number of times you've given me the chance to stare and I didn't." Onmyō said. "You still are…" Nana mumbled under breath. "We can stop calling Onmyō a pervert because he isn't, I know this." Stella said. "You sound serious all of a sudden." Onmyō said. "Papa said I was the last resort for humanity, it's time to put that to the test." Stella said. "Papa…" Onmyō said quietly before looking out his window.

"So… what's the plan?" Nana asked after a bit of silence. "Well… we have no idea, but considering that this attack is going very slow and steadily, we have time to think." Onmyō said, looking out to see several pods entering the earth's atmosphere. "I thought about using the Brunhilde, if they have one that is." Stella said, making a left from the destroyed road in front of them.

Stella slammed on the breaks, making the car slide to a stop, where everyone looked out the windows to see a slaughter of more human looking aliens killing civilians. "It looks like there are more Apostles, than normal aliens." Nana said looking out the window. "Yeah, is everyone ready?" Stella asked, reaching for the car's trunk release switch.

Onmyō turned to see a child about to watch their mother get killed and rage filled him instantly, making both the black and white flame appear on his eyes. He kicked his door right off its hinges and it went flying straight towards the Apostle he saw, forcing them into the building next to them.

"I'm ready and I don't care about you two, it's time to kill." Onmyō said as he stepped out of the car. "I hope I can get better stuff after this, if we can't go back home." Stella thought, hoping that they get some reward for saving the world since her car was now missing a door.

A lot of Apostles charged at Onmyō, but he pulled out his pistols and shot them, one bullet in the head of each. He ran out of bullets in each and then he holstered them before pulling out his assault rifle, burst shooting the enemy. When they came close, he stabbed the first one that came to him with his bayonet and pulled the trigger before bullets went through his new shield and into his enemy.

Onmyō pushed the man off the bayonet before slitting the throat of another with the bayonetted. He let go of the rifle and let it hang by the sling he had it on before he pulled it out the dual Uzi's and started firing in two separate directions, he then burst into a sprint and ran down the road, not missing a single shot at what he aimed at.

He jumped over a car, dropping his Uzi's as they gave a click and pulled out his katana before sending it into the back of a busy Apostle that he landed on. He turned to the child that he was about to kill and Onmyō smiled before he heard a scream and blocked an attack from someone with a large purple axe.

The ground beneath Onmyō cracked and formed a crater that showed the power of both the blocker and the attacker. The child had ran away from them as soon as she felt the sudden chill of either fear or the intensity of both fighters run up and down her spine.

"MEFE!" Stella shouted in surprise, running up to catch up with Onmyō. The woman known as MEFE to Stella jumped back and giggled. "Sorry, but do I know you?" She asked, using her axe as a cane to support herself. "You don't know me exactly, but I know a parallel you from my universe." Stella said, standing next to Onmyō, ready to fight. "That explains that, but I have seen this man before, at least… his clones spread all over the universes." MEFE responded, swinging her axe so it now rested on her shoulder.

"You know of my siblings?" Onmyō said surprised, but he did not show it. "Yeah, I nebladed several of them that I managed to do this." MEFE said before her right eye caught on fire with a light purple flame.

Onmyō felt anger rush through him and both flames on his eyes danced furiously across his eyes before he pulled out his shotgun while still holding his katana and ran at MEFE with incredible speed.

MEFE used her axe as a shield to block the attack from the Onmyō's katana aiming for her chest. But a gunshot filled the air and pain shot through MEFE's shin before her other shin felt the same thing. Onmyō had fired his shotgun at MEFE's legs, making her get enraged and try to cut Onmyō's head off with a swing of her axe. But Onmyō had ducked and when the axe made its miss, Onmyō had the shotgun aimed right at for MEFE's chest.

"That's not fair!" MEFE said, before she immediately sent her axe back, this time an angle where it would hit Onmyō. But the axe was shot out of MEFE's hands by Stella's Rock Cannon.

Onmyō pulled the trigger and blasted MEFE right in the chest, sending her onto her back. Onmyō got up and placed a foot on MEFE's chest, making her scream in pain. "How does it feel, the pain of dying? Does it bring back any memories? Does it arouse you or does it scare you that you may not make it out?" Onmyō said, showing that his flames had increased the length and sharpness of his canine fangs. "That's what you think… the governor will kill you for this, I am sure of it." MEFE said with a grin showing behind the pain on her face. Onmyō raised the shotgun to her face and twisted his foot on her chest like he was killing a cigarette. "We'll see about that." Onmyō said before he pulled the trigger.

He looked up to see the grand number of Apostles that still waited for their death, this is what Onmyō saw in his eyes… their deaths. What they saw was another meal that was probably a buffet of memories. What was going through Stella's mind was killing Sing Love and ending this and save humanity unlike before. Nana was thinking of how all this was going to work with the odds stacked against them, but she remembered who she was fighting with; two of the best fighters from their universe.

* * *

><p>Onmyō punched the window off a car and unlocked it before opening it and brushed off the glass of the seat before letting Nana hot wire the car. When she got it running, Onmyō sat inside and Nana walked back to Stella's new car before they set out to a military base where they might find a plane or jet similar to the Brunhilde. Onmyō followed Stella's lead since he didn't really want to lead the group; he had to prepare himself if Sing Love had done the same thing that MEFE did.<p>

Stella's car stopped in front of a group of Apostles, and behind them was a jet that looked very similar to the Brunhilde.

Onmyō stopped his car and got out, pistols in his hand, ready to fight. He looked up and saw more of the alien technology coming towards earth. They didn't have to worry about if the one in front of them gets damaged or not, they just had to be able to fly it.

"Get ready Sing Love, because I'm going to knock you down and show you what it means to kill." Onmyō thought, raising his pistols to the enemy as they charged at him, while Stella and Nana got out of their car, ready to fight for the survival of humanity.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I wanted to tell you all this yesterday, but it never came to me. Somewhere in the last chapter, I made a mistake with something that can be seen in this chapter. If you can find it, good for you! We also have only one more chapter until the big fight with Sing Love.<strong>

**Don't worry though, it'll be worth it with a very special bounus fight that involves Yin and a certain character... you'll have to find out who I'm talking about in the next chapter! LATER!**


	14. Her Final Cup of Tea

**Chapter 14**

"Are you sure that you can fly this thing? It isn't like the Brunhilde you know." Onmyō said, looking around Nana who was Onmyō's lap to see Stella who was on flipping several switches. "Remember what you said a while ago? You've gotta take some risks then and there." Stella replied with a smile. "You got me there." Onmyō said with chuckle.

The engine roared to life and Stella took a deep breath before taking a hold of the steering wheel and lifted them up to the air and as soon as they were above the buildings of the city Stella went straight towards the sky.

"We've got bogies!" Nana said, looking at her monitor and started typing in the monitor. "You keep them busy; I need to concentrate on this!" Stella said, feeling the pull of gravity start to grab her. "What do you think I'm doing?" Nana said with a smile, knowing that she was in her natural habitat of computer knowledge.

The alien ships fired missiles at them, but Nana deployed flares where they distracted the missiles and kept them safe. The alien ships managed to fire another round of missiles before Nana could reuse the flares, as it took time to get them reloaded. The missiles all of sudden blew up as they drew close to stolen Brunhilde.

"Something happened!" Nana said looking at the monitor to see the enemy ships numbers depleting. "What's happening?" Stella asked. "We've got allies." Onmyō said with a smile. "Who?" Nana asked. "My siblings that's who," Onmyō said, seeing several stolen alien ships fly next to them, and he could see people in suits from behind the glass that covered them. "_Lucky us…_" Nana thought taking a deep breath.

They suddenly started to hear the sputter of the engine before it went silent. "This is the big moment; we either make it or die here!" Stella thought, flipping switched and pressed several more switches before flipping a cap off her steering wheel and pressed a red button on it to make the engine roar angrily and push them forward strongly.

Onmyō looked back to see several of the stolen ships not make it up with them, but was glad that at least a handful of them survived.

"_This is Silver Clan; we made it through the atmosphere and are awaiting your orders."_ A voice said, on the headsets everyone had on. "I'll take this, they are my family." Onmyō said to Stella, who lowered her hand from pressing a button on her headset. Onmyō pressed the button Stella was reaching for on his headset and cleared his throat, "Silver Clan, this is Last Resort; you are talking to family right now." Onmyō said smiling.

"_Really, what's your birth number?"_ The person on the headset asked. "My number is one." Onmyō said, grinning. "One what?" The person asked, waiting for him to finish his number. "Nothing more, I am the first clone of our father and mother; I am the first clone… I am Onmyō." Onmyō replied before hearing several cheers of victory and shouts from others on his headset. Stella gave a few chuckles.

"_What will you have us do big brother?"_ The one on the headset asked. "You are going to attack the invaders; I and my team are looking for a woman with white hair, and magenta eyes. We want you to keep the enemy busy while we try and find out where she is." Onmyō said. "_You've got any ideas where she might be bro?"_ The person asked. "The moon and we are coming up to it right now." Onmyō said, seeing the moon insight, along with a large gunship next to it.

* * *

><p>Stella spun the Brunhilde 90 degrees to get pass two pieces of debris. "This is harder than it looks!" Stella said, trying to dodge the bullets that were also trying to hit them. "Hull is at 40%, if we don't land this thing soon, then we'll die before the real fight begins!" Nana said, looking at the percentage of the Brunhilde's strength. "I don't think we have time to do that!" Onmyō said, seeing a missile coming right at them from the side. Nana pressed a button, yet a light showed and Nana grabbed the monitor, "We're out of flares!" She shouted, seeing the missile get closer.<p>

Right before the missile made contact with them, someone landed on top of the missile, forcing it to go under the Brunhilde. Everyone looked on the other side of the Brunhilde to see a man with white hair and beard, along with a white kimono and two katanas similar to Onmyō's, on top of the missile, surfing on it.

"That's the guy that did surgery on Onmyō!" Stella shouted in surprise. "His name was Yang." Onmyō said.

The man named Yang pressed his back foot down and made the missile redirect itself back towards the Brunhilde, but once he got close to them, he immediately moved the missile up and missed them, he was aiming for the gunship.

Right before the missile hit the ship; the man jumped of the missile and landed a little bit behind the impact of the missile. He spun his katanas around before becoming a white blur of a line that ran across the ship, cutting the guns off the ship, making them explode behind him as he passed each one.

"Looks like some old friends are joining in too!" Onmyō said grinning. "I'm landing this thing." Stella said, heading for the moon, where she could see several buildings on the enacted moon.

Stella slowed down the Brunhilde and Onmyō opened the hatch with his Uzi's in his hands before jumping out and used the low gravity to his advantage by getting a better view of the area.

Onmyō landed roughly harder on the moon than he had expected, "_Guess they have some kind of gravity control."_ Onmyō thought as he felt gravity get heavier. Onmyō shook it off and charged at the enemy head on, shooting down them with his Uzi's. When he ran out of ammo, he grabbed an Apostle's hatchet and threw it, sending it straight into an aliens head.

As soon as Stella and Nana got out, the moon shook and a chunk of the moon broke free from the rest. On the cliff looking down on the battle field was Sing Love. Onmyō took care of the rest of the aliens around him before he used the slow falling chunks of rocks as platforms and jumped his way to the giant floating island. When he was just one more jump away, Sing Love snapped her finger and a purple twinkle in the stars shined.

Onmyō didn't notice that since he was too busy focusing on Sing Love to see that the twinkle of light was actually a woman with a purple flame, speeding her way straight to Onmyō. She grabbed him by the neck and pushed him back down to moon with just the speed she had from. Onmyō was still for a moment, his feet in the air for a moment before they limply fell down.

The woman stood up, her appearance being hidden within the cloud of dirt, but once the woman stepped out, Stella and Nana gasped. The woman looked similar to Stella, her uneven twin pigtails, her leather shorts, the rest were covered by plates of strange armor that covered part of her head, her arms, chest, and feet (The armor being metal knee-high high heels). She held a giant Lance Cannon in her right hand, attached to chains on her back where a torn cape hid and an unnatural sword in her left. Even though she looked like Stella, her emotions were stone cold as the purple flame danced on her eye.

"Who are you?!" Stella demanded, aiming her Rock Cannon at the woman. "My name is… Insane Black Rock Shooter." The woman said making Stella gasp at hearing the Black Rock Shooter part, it reminded her of what Onmyō's dead brother called her.

Stella didn't waste time, she had a really bad feeling about this woman and opened fired, making a direct hit with her exposed stomach, making her slid back. But the attack didn't do much as the woman recovered and started walking towards Nana and Stella. Stella immediately turned her Rock Cannon into a Gatling gun and opened fired, yet the bullets didn't seem to hurt her as she just continued walking, purple blood bleeding from where the bullets hit flesh while the ones hitting her armor bounced off.

The woman raised her Lance Cannon and pulled a trigger before gun barrels popped out of the sides of the blade and started firing purple bullets at the two.

Nana quickly hid behind Stella who used the Gatling gun as a shield while firing shot at the woman. The bullets suddenly stopped with a loud thud. Stella couldn't believe what happened, she saw the woman with the Onyx black armor and hair stepping on IRBS's (Insane Black Rock Shooter's) head, creating a crater the size of her head in the ground.

The woman jumped back and helped Onmyō up before his regeneration abilities started taking affect to where he could stand on his own.

"You, the flat chested girl, and the amnesia girl go on and chase after queen mamma; I want to try this little slice of insanity delight." The woman known as Yin said, licking her lips as she looked IBRS up and down. "I hope you are just as good at fighting as you are looking, surprisingly you're not as flat chested as Stella." She said grinning before pulling out two similar demonic looking swords from sheaths attached to her back. Stella flinched when she heard her name in that last sentence.

She spun them around before taking a stance that practically shouted offense. IBRS took a stance too and waited for one of them to make a move.

"A fight to the death eh?" Yin asked. "Come at me bro, come at me!" She said, scooting a little bit closer to IBRS. IBRS who went into a full sprint towards Yin who immediately turned around and ran, screaming, "NOOO DON'T COME AT ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

But as soon as IBRS caught up with Yin, Yin turned around, missing the thrust of the Lance Cannon and cut off IBRS's right arm, making the Lance Cannon limp a little bit before the chains attached to her arm lifted the Lance Cannon, becoming her knew arm.

"Well... I think I just found my new stabby bag!" Yin said smiling insanely at the little emotion in IRBS's face from losing her arm and having to use the chains.

Onmyō, Stella, and Nana didn't stay and watched as they jumped up their way to the floating island.

When they got to the top, they had to jump over a wall that went around the island and saw the moon had been leveled with black and white tiles that covered the ground like when Stella fought her version of Sing Love, the one that caused her birth; but this one wasn't her mother, which just made it easier to feel no regret; even though she didn't have any killing her mom.

But once they landed on the island, feeling a gravitational pull as strong as earth's, they got ready to fight, seeing Sing Love in a chair similar to the one Stella knew, with a similar table. Sing Love looked at them with a tea cup, as if enjoying the destruction that was happening around them. Onmyō held his eagerness to kill Sing Love right there; he would let that last cup of tea be her last.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Fight: Yin VS Insane Black Rock Shooter (Contains mature content, fair warning)<strong>

Yin looked up to see Onmyō and his friends make it to the island and she smiled before looking at her stone-cold and expressionless opponent who just stood there for a moment, waiting for Yin to make a move.

Yin rolled her eyes like nothing was wrong and she found something funny. She started walking around IBRS in a very feminine style, making her opponent raise an eyebrow in confusion.

Yin burst into laughing before she did a front roll and landed on her back, rolling on side to side as if she was about to split a gut.

"Oh, oh, I… I'm sorry, but you actually made an expression!" Yin said getting up and popped her neck and shoulders. "You don't think I was going to try and seduce you something did you? I'm not into flat-chested women… or virgins, they're too pure for my taste." She said spinning her blades in her hands. "Flat-chest?" IBRS asked. "Yeah, the more I look at you, the more I see that your breast plates have no bumps where there should be." Yin replied, pointing to her own breast. She put a hand to her chin and looked as if in deep thought. "Now that I think about it… that chick Stella might even have bigger breasts than you." She said, showing no grin as if it was a serious thought.

IBRS raised her Lance Cannon and pulled the trigger before the bullets went everywhere towards Yin, who was grinning eagerly. When the first bullet passed by Yin's cheek, she immediately did the Matrix but managed to move her feet into the air while shouting, "WHophopopopopopopopopop!"

Yin did a spin in midair before doing a cartwheel out of the barrage of bullets and got on her hands and feet. She started moving like a cat, about to run really fast. But instead of running, she dug into the moon and disappeared from sight.

Insane Black Rock Shooter looked around and didn't see any signs of her opponent anywhere.

Yep, my suspicions were correct." Yin's voice sounded, coming from right below IBRS. When she looked under her, she saw Yin looking out of the ground from a hole in the ground and was staring at IRBS's crotch. "You're a virgin AND a flat-chest, that's two in one folks for only $19.99!" Yin said, before IBRS jabbed her serrated sword into the hole.

"Crap…!" A voice came from IBRS's right. She looked and Yin, her torso stuck in the hole she just dug to get out of the ground. "So… can you get me out of here? I'm getting kinda bored." She asked her expression like IBRS's. But the expression on IBRS changed to a smirk at how helpless her opponent was, and she started walking towards Yin who gave a deep sigh at how long IBRS was taking to get to her. _"Any slower princess and you may actually grow a pair… or your shinny armor will rust…."_ Yin thought, tapping her foot.

"Finally!" Yin said once IBRS stood over her, still smirking. "Might I ask for the name of that beautiful sword you have hovering over my head?" Yin asked, looking at the serrated sword above her.

IBRS brought down her weapon into Yin's skull, black ink-like blood bursting out as if from under a lot of pressure. IBRS had to cover her eyes from the amount of blood that burst out.

When the blood stopped spurting, IBRS lowered her arm that covered her eyes and looked to see Yin with her jaw open, head back, black blood around her, and her messy black hair covering her white eyes.

"Its name is Insane Black Claw." IBRS said, before pulling out the blade with a tough time with its serrated style going against her strength, but she got it out.

"Geez, is that all you've got?" Yin asked, behind IBRS. She looked behind her in complete surprise to see Yin standing out of the ground with an exact copy of the Insane Black Claw that IBRS had just used on her, but Yin was using her copy as support to lean on. "I mean really! I have had fights with my brother after he had some really bad sushi, but this? Boring." Yin said, looking at her metal glove, uninterested in looking at how shocked IBRS looked.

"How are you alive?" IBRS asked. "Um… really?" Yin asked her face full of disappointment. "Does the name Yin-Yang ring any bells?" Yin asked, imitating her ringing a fake bell in her hands. "The symbol of good and evil balanced in Taoism, what of it?" IBRS said in her monotone voice. Yin's jaw dropped before she rapidly facepalmed herself on the forehead and even in the face.

"I AM YIN, THE EVIL SIDE OF THAT SYMBOL!" Yin shouted, making a bunch of hand motions in the air pointing to her. "So you are some kind demon?" IBRS asked, getting ready to fight again. Yin just facepalmed herself again, "Yeah, sure… something like that flat-chest." She said, raising her Insane Black Claw up.

They ran up to each other and their copy of swords clashed together and they were staring into each other's eyes. IBRS's eyes showing a sign of boredom while Yin's white eyes showed nothing but that of what a blind person's eyes showed; but the way her eyebrows were angled it showed that she was enjoying the fight.

IBRS kicked Yin in between the legs and made her opponent fall to the ground on her back in pain, she looked directly up to see IBRS standing over her. IBRS lifted her Lance Cannon up and sent it straight for Yin's throat, intending to decapitate her head off. The Lance Cannon suddenly stopped and Yin was smiling sinisterly, "Got you…" She caught the blade with her hands.

Yin started a back roll, her legs passing by the Lance Cannon and the tip almost hit her armor in between the legs. Once her legs were even with the Lance Cannon, she spun her body around while her momentum continued to move her in the same direction. Yin was now pushing her legs forward and before IBRS could react, she was kicked down by both legs and Yin sat on top of her. Yin wrapped her legs around IBRS's legs and grabbed the Lance cannon before sending it hilt deep into the ground next to them. Yin smiled and cracked her knuckles before she started sending punches straight into IBRS's face and stomach.

After a while, IBRS had about enough of the punches and used her free hand sent a punch towards Yin's face, only for Yin to block it with her right forearm. She shoved IBRS's futile punch to the side and sent a strong punch right into her opponent's chest, actually indenting the armor with her fist and knocking the air out of IBRS for a while.

IBRS got her breath and used the strength in her chains and pulled out the Lance Cannon and tried to cleave Yin in half right after pulling it out of the ground. But Yin smiled and grabbed the weapon right as it was above her head, this time it was IBRS's turn to smile. She summoned a chain and it wrapped around Yin's neck and used this moment to thrash Yin around like a rag doll. With one final all out slam against the ground, Yin stopped moving as she lied in her rocky crater bed.

"You might be worth my time…" Yin's said. "But I don't think you'd be of any value to me, so… I'm going to show you a little secret that I can do with my name being Yin…" She said grabbing the chain wrapped around neck and pulled with the greatest ease for it to snap like a thin and dry twig. She got up and opened her eyes to reveal a complete set of black eyes. "But I'll ha_ve no control of myself until I am satisfied."_ She said, her voice getting raspy and low.

She roared and a large pillar of black flames erupted under her, IBRS got in a fighting stance.

The flaming pillar dispersed and what stood in Yin's place was a humanoid looking being made of black flames with white eyes.

The being raised a hand like claw and out of the tip of its finger shot out a burst of black lightning that went right pass IBRS's cheek. The beast got in a ready stance and burst into a run, breaking the moon into large chunks with every step it took. IBRS only had one shot if it was THAT strong.

When the beast ran up to IBRS and was now within her range, she cleaved the beast head in half, only for its head to regenerate in the instant that the blade was out of the way of the two pieces of the head. The momentum of the beast's made it be behind IBRS when the head regenerated and it stopped itself before reaching out and grabbed the back of IBRS's neck and slammed her face first into the ground.

The beast moved its head against the squirming Insane Black Rock Shooter and licked her cheek making IBRS feel disgusted. The beast sat on top of IBRS's back and grabbed the Lance Cannon before bending it into a U shape and struck it into the ground around IBRS, pinning her head to the ground. The beast then broke the chains that came out of IBRS's back plate armor; it then ripped off her still intact arm, purple blood spilling everywhere.

The beast's finger like claws then traced down to the skin tight leather shorts and started cutting them with a claw, by the time IBRS figured out what was happening, it was too late for her to do anything as the beast had a firm grip on her legs.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone, if you just read the bonus fight, you are probably wondering what the hell happened and why Yin did such a horrible thing to our little insane friend… to be honest… CHARACTERIZATION! It's a little thing that I came up with that shows their power and what they are capable of. Yet, they have no control over this form and do not stop until they are satisfied like Yin said…<strong>

**LEAVE A REVIEW, LIKE/FAV, FOLLOW, AND I WILL SEE YOU… IN THE BIG FIGHT, LATER!**


	15. Onmyō and Wasure

**Chapter 15**

**Hello everyone, I wanted to say this BEFORE you actually read the story. 1. This and the next chapter will have mature content in it, so fair warning. 2. I usually work on a chapter and call it good without any work on it after I made it. But I never did like the way this chapter came out and in short, I stressed myself out by working on this chapter over and over for a total of 4-6 times. So if this chapter and the next seems a little bit funky, it's because I finally said "Ah fuck it; first thing to mind."**

**But either way, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sing Love took a sip of her tea, watching the battle that went around them, yet did not seemed troubled that Onmyō, Stella and Nana were watching her and could've have attacked her at any moment. She took one last sip before setting her cup of tea down, apparently empty now and got up.<p>

"I must thank you for your patience while I had my tea." Sing said walking up to the group, Stella was literally about to jump on her if she tried to do anything that would start the fight. "Think of this as a thank you for letting you live to enjoy your tea." Onmyō said, the flames on his eyes dancing like a wild fire, yet not as fierce. "You seem angry, why is that?" Sing asked, coming face to face with Onmyō, him being slightly taller than her.

Onmyō grabbed Sing's neck and squeezed tightly, trying to crush her throat.

"You gave me a fake life, you made me feel happy that I actually had a family that I knew existed and weren't all siblings to me, and yet you decided to attack this planet and ruin it all! WHY?!" Onmyō asked, squeezing tighter. "I've nebladed you're siblings before, so I know of the power you have. But, I saw something different in you than those that you call brother and sister." Sing said, grabbing one of Onmyō's arms and pulled it away from her neck with complete ease.

"I know a little bit of Project: Second Chance and I must say, what I do know is shocking. One of the reasons I did a reverse neblade on you was because I wanted to summon _him_ and fight him." Sing said before kicking Onmyō in the stomach and sent him flying a little bit before he tumbled on the tiles.

"You bitch!" Stella shouted, raising her Rock Cannon and started firing at Sing, only for her to duck and step to the side and then punched Stella in the stomach with a tight fist and then elbowed Stella's head straight into the ground. Sing turned to Nana but received a bullet into her eye by Onmyō who already had recovered from his damage and was firing at Sing.

The short time Sing had her eye covered, she looked enraged before she smiled and removed the hand covering her and said, "Just kidding." The bullet in Sing's eye was gone, along with the wound and blood.

She snapped her finger and the White Blade appeared in her hand. Sing started running towards Onmyō, bullets flying pass her and when she thought she was close enough, she leapt forward and kicked him down and onto his back, standing on him. "All I have to do is just kill you and _he'll_ come running over here enraged and I'll neblade him." Sing said, reversing her grip on the White Blade and held it over Onmyō, smiling.

When she brought it down, Onmyō twisted his upper torso and dodged the blade before Sing replaced her foot onto his chest and brought the blade down again. Onmyō grasped the blade and managed to stop it as it went right for his heart; he ignored the pain from the deep cuts on his hands he was getting from the sword.

Something crashed into Sing's head and she turned to see Stella back up with her Rock Cannon, firing several shots at her. Sing flipped the White Blade around to where she held it by the blade and then threw it at Stella. When Stella shot the blade, it cut through her shots and went straight for her. Stella covered herself with the Rock Cannon, yet the blade went over where Stella thought it would hit her directly in the chest, but it did at an angel instead of full on direct. Either way, the sword had hit Stella hard enough she fell onto her back as the sword went deep into her chest.

"Stella!" Nana shouted running over to her fallen sister's side. "No…" Onmyō muttered, seeing Stella not respond to Nana's shakes. "How sad, I thought that White or gray would have at least put up more of a fight before _he _shows up." Sing said, summoning her scythe to her side and held the tip against Onmyō's neck who stretched his neck, trying to keep his neck safe which was an effort already a failure.

"She's alive!" Nana shouted to Onmyō, tears running down her face. "_You idiot!"_ Onmyō thought, both glad that Stella was alive, but angry that Nana shouted that out loud. "Oh, guess I didn't hit her heart," Sing said, spinning the scythe around into her other hand, "I'll make sure that I at least hit _a_ heart!" She said before throwing her scythe towards Nana. _"FUCK!"_ Onmyō thought, his instincts kicking in.

He grabbed Sing's ankle and twisted it hard enough where it twisted 270 degrees clockwise. Sing screamed in pain and raised her foot up so Onmyō could get up and made a quick move by punching Sing right in the face as he started picking up dust and dirt on the tiles from his sprinting.

He caught up with the spinning weapon, but it was spinning too fast for Onmyō to risk losing his hands if he tried to grab the handle, so he had to do something that would not be as bad in the long run.

He ran past the scythe and shoved Nana onto Stella and used himself as a shield to stop the scythe from hurting either Nana or Stella, the scythe's blade going through Onmyō's back and chest.

"O-Onmyō…" Nana said, feeling Onmyō's blood soak through her clothes. "Nana…" He said, struggling, but managed to speak. "I… I want you to… get you and Stella out of here…" He said, blood starting to drool out his mouth. "THAT'S CRAZY! WE ARE NOT LEAVING YOU!" Nana shouted, feeling that she was in debt to Onmyō now. "It's not that… but we are slowly drifting from the moon. If we… if the fight drags out… we may not be able to… celebrate our victory with humanity." Onmyō said before he clutched his mouth shut and moved away from Nana before he coughed up a large amount of blood.

"Onmyō…" Nana said softly, noticing that he was smiling softly. "I may not be able to make it either way, so I at least want to die knowing that you and Stella survived and could get stronger if my last stand is nothing but a lost cause." He said before he tensed up with pain and the scythe receded from Onmyō's chest. "How touching, yet none of you are making it out of here alive, sorry." Sing said, getting ready to strike into Onmyō's back. But when she tried, she couldn't move it for some strange reason, no matter how hard she tried.

"What do you think you're doing to my son?" A voice sounding board asked. Sing looked behind herself and saw the man she was looking for; the man in a silver suit holding the scythe in his hand. He was smoking a cigarette in his mouth; his expression looked as if he was board and stone cold.

* * *

><p>"So, you must be the maker of Generation X." Sing said, smiling as she turned around to face the man. "So what if I am?" He asked his voice monotone. "It is an honor to meet the greatest man of the universes, truly, I am not worthy of being in your presence." Sing said bowing courteously. "Your damn right you're not worthy, you almost ruined Project: Second Chance." He replied, getting a shocked look from Sing. "A man dedicated to his work, I see." Sing said.<p>

"Why in the damn multi-universes did you want to see me?" He asked, removing the cigarette from his mouth before it replenished back to an unsmoked cigarette before the tip relit itself and he put it back in his mouth. "I wish to neblade a part of you and see how you made such strong clones." She asked. "What do I get in return?" He asked. "Anything that you desire, money, all the power you want, or even… me." Sing said, placing a hand on the man's chest. "No, I'm not letting you have my secrets, mainly because you cannot accomplish them without me." He said, brushing Sing's hand away.

"Hmph, guess you won't mind if I kill your number one clone then?" Sing asked, summoning another White Blade that looked like the one in Stella. Sing turned around and kicked Onmyō onto his back before placing her foot back on his chest and raised the White Blade above her head and brought it down.

"Do that and I'll kill you right where you stand, and no mercy will be shown." He said, making Sing's blade stop and hover right over Onmyō's black flaming eye. The reason was that Sing felt something rush up and down her spine; she thought it was adrenaline at first, but it was something that she hadn't felt for a LONG time… fear. Yet, it felt good to feel this rush once more.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Sing asked, turning towards the man. "I can choke you to death, strain your liver through your eye socket, deflower you with my entire arm, and/or snap your neck so hard that you'll be decapitated. Those are the few things that a mortal such as you can do." He replied. "Why do you call me a mortal when we both have lived for centuries?" Sing asked. "I'll answer that question by showing you." He said, walking past Sing and towards Stella, but Nana stepped in the man's way, defending her sister.

"A valiant thing to do Nana Grey, but I have no intention of taking her life; I wish to help her." He said, walking around her where she thought for a moment and decided to trust the man.

When he got to Stella, he pulled out the blade slowly, revealing the major wound that she obtained. He placed a hand right on the wound, showing no care if it hurt or not, but the wound started to slowly close up. "Artificial clones are harder to heal, but they still know from right and wrong." He said removing his hand once the wound was fully gone and nothing but a little scar remained.

"What about your clone, don't you care about him?" Sing asked, pointing to Onmyō. "He can survive; he is the strongest of the clones in the X Generation and Project: Second Chance after all, I made him myself." The man replied looking at Onmyō. "Kid, I would not recommend using those flames all the time; they will leave some nasty side effects, mostly death." He said, making Onmyō kill his flames.

"I don't know how you managed to heal the White or Grey over there, but I want to know now, tell me!" Sing demanded, slamming her Scythe's handle to the ground. "No, what do not understand of that word? You can't do it." He responded in his monotone voice and expression. "Then I'll neblade it out of you, all of your secrets!" Sing said, taking a fighting stance and charged at the man. The man didn't move from his spot next to Stella.

When Sing swung her scythe at him, he bent back and looked like he was doing the limbo but with the same expression he had since he showed up. He put his hands in his pockets, straightened up and gave a slight sigh before stopping the swing back of the scythe with his shin. Sing's eyes grew wide with surprise. "I'm going to tell you this right now, you are not going to survive and I'm going to find out the answer I've been waiting for." He said, his eyes hidden by his fedora.

"I doubt that!" Sing said, snapping her free hand for another scythe to appear in that hand and swung it towards the man, sandwiching him into two blades. The man pulled out a hand and held it out to his side, palm open and stopped the scythe in its place. "I doubt your doubt." He said, calmly.

Sing jumped back with the two scythes and chuckled at the strength of her opponent. "I can't believe that a mere human man has such power, even if he shares the same power as me." Sing said. "Human?… Man?... the same as you?" A female voice said from behind Sing.

She turned around and saw a blonde woman with her hair in a bun, hazel eyes, and she was wearing a fancy red skinny dress with her arms crossed.

"Who are you?" Sing asked, confused. "From what you know, Wasure rarete ita died before the clones were released and Project: Second Chance started." She said, walking up to Sing, no sign of fear in her face or eyes, but rather a slight bit of anger. "I am Wasure rarete ita, Onmyō's closest weapon and longest companion." She said once she was face to face with Stella, being about the same height as her almost (slightly taller).

"How can you be alive when the reports said you were murdered when you were heading home?" Sing asked. "She never did die, she did return home though." The man answered. "Hey Onmyō." Wasure said waving to the man with a smile. He waved back without changing his expression.

"_Why is he so expressionless, did he already reach his limit?"_ Wasure thought looking at how expressionless the man was. "I don't mean to interrupt your reunion, but I REALLY wants those memories now." Sing said, running towards the man even faster than before.

Her scythes glowed white before their shapes changed and the light dispersed to show she was now holding two White Blades. She ran up to the man and just started hacking and slashing at him, he didn't even put up a fight. She kicked him down and held her bladed up like she did with Onmyō, but with two blades this time.

She struck down and thought she had hit him, but instead she saw that he had pushed the swords to both sides of him and was unharmed. Sing didn't have time to react as the man managed to somehow get his leg up high enough where he could kick Sing in the face and get some distance between the two of them.

"How did you do that?" Sing asked, her regeneration abilities taking effect from the damage done. "Does it matter? I don't think it does, you are just a pawn and I am the rules that strict the player from moving you right on top of the king." He said calmly. "_He's speaking in riddles again… that part isn't gone at least."_ Wasure thought, sweat rolling down the back of her head as Sing continued to hurt the man, yet Wasure was not scared or afraid that he might die.

"I think it's time I stepped in…" Wasure said stretching her arms behind her head. "I haven't transformed in a long time." She said, confusing Nana and Onmyō since they could hear her talking to herself.

She stopped stretching, and started glowing silver before she jumped into the air and made her way right towards the man, she was going to land on top of him.

The man caught a weapon that was emitting a silver light from the object that soon dispersed to reveal that it was a double edged katana with no hand guard. He jumped back a far distance and looked at the katana.

"So, you're deciding to help me? Don't you have something important to do?" The man asked, receiving nothing but silence from everyone. "I see… what? You want me kill them all?" He asked, looking at the sword then to Onmyō, Nana and the unconscious Stella. "If you want the old me so badly, I guess so. This may take a while; Onmyō will hate me for this though." He said before he stabbed the katana into the ground and sat with legs crossed and eyes closed like he was mediating.

The battle in space seemed to have come to a halt before a few explosions were heard and the gunship had exploded amongst them.

"This is boring." Sing said, charging at the man while he was doing whatever he was doing.

She came right up to him and swung a White Blade right at his neck and decapitated him where he sat.

"_That was too easy…"_ Sing thought. She picked up the head and looked at it before she got ready to neblade the dead man. "What are doing?" The man's voice came from behind her where his dead body was. Sing looked behind her and saw the man standing up, head on shoulders.

She looked at what she was holding and saw a giant radish in her hands. She couldn't believe that the man was alive still; but above all, he was grinning as if he found something funny.

He pulled out the double edged katana and spun it by placing his finger in a ring attached to the end of the handle and walked towards Sing, who got in defensive and yet offensive stance.

The man went into a full sprint and was faster than Sing had thought with his calmness from before. He stopped spinning the katana around and the two opponents swords clashed together. Sing could see that the man before her was no longer the same; he had an insane look of joy in his eyes, which seemed to twitch in the pupils.

Sing had the lower ground in the clash, but she used it to her advantage and kicked the man in the stomach, sending him across the large floating island now known as their battlefield. The man landed on his feet and slide to a stop, one hand on the ground while the other gripped the katana.

"I forgot to tell you my name." The man said to Sing. "It's Onmyō isn't it? I don't think I want to call you that if the first clone is called that." Sing replied. "That's right, but I don't think Onmyō, my clone, will be fighting in this fight. But I also wanted to tell you that my real name is Pyuayunibāsaru Chūsei, the reason I go by Onmyō is because that name is to long for people to shout when they are enraged and try a wasted effort to kill me." The man now taking the name Onmyō said, taking a stance.

"I know, but what difference does it make if you're late or not? You decided to come here yourself, so you have to sit and wait." Onmyō said to the katana in his hand.

Sing went into a speed burst and was incredibly fast, she made up the distance between her and Onmyō in a matter of seconds. "_We really underestimated her…"_ Nana thought seeing how fast that Sing was running.

Onmyō spun the katana in his hand once before he blocked both swords at the same time, the power sending a shockwave across the island. Onmyō closed his open hand and punched Sing in the face, before Sing dropped one of her White Blades and her Rock Cannon replaced it. She slammed the cannon right into Onmyō's stomach and fired multiple shots before pulling the cannon away and then started jabbing holes into Onmyō, yet no blood came out from the wounds.

"Yes!" Onmyō shouted. "Hurt me, kill me, torment my soul you stronzo!" He shouted, after being jabbed several times. "_He should be dead by now!"_ Sing thought, not believing the number of holes were in his torso.

Sing jumped back and grinned, "Looks like I might actually be able to have some fun with you." "SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME YOU DUMBASS!" Onmyō shouted, taking one step and had closed half the distance between the two of them. "HOW?!_"_ Nana shouted, not believing that the same man was faster than Sing Love.

Sing managed to lift her Rock Cannon in defense and blocked the attack in the split second she had, but he managed to see the change in his blows. They were reckless and not at all well timed, it was either he had gotten stronger and just got really bad at fighting, or he was toying around with his power and was leaving himself wide open for an attack.

"You want to know how I make such strong clones, right. I'll tell you…" He said before leaning towards Sing's ear and whispered something making her eyes grow big. "I couldn't do that…" Sing said in shock at what she just heard. "THEN DIEEEEEIEIEIEIEIEIEIE!" He shouted, pulling his katana back and thrust it towards Sing's eye, were she tilted her head out of the way and got a scratch right at the temple.

Sing kicked him back again and raised her Rock Cannon to sky before it started changing into a Gatling gun that she immediately spun up and opened fired on Onmyō.

He somehow regained his balance and was no longer holding the katana he was holding a minute ago, he was now holding the two swords that Onmyō (the clone) have; he used the similar swords to block the bullets but he did while doing Nitori Get Down, yet he had a rose in his mouth.

"_What happened to that katana?"_ Sing thought, seeing the difference from the katana he was holding and the one that he has in his hands now.

The ground beneath the Gatling gun cracked, making Sing look at the crack that had already webbed yet continued to fire at Onmyō. The crack grew bigger before it broke open to reveal Wasure emerging out of the ground. She grabbed the underside of the Gatling gun and pushed it up, making it fire into space instead of at Onmyō. She pulled herself out of the ground completely and then ripped the Gatling gun out if Sing's hands, before throwing it to the far side of the arena.

Wasure took a stance and lifted her fists at Sing who just chuckled. "You think you can fight me? You can only change into a weapon from what I've seen, I'm guessing that you are a master of weapons, yet you don't even have a brass knuckle on you." Sing said, shrugging with her hands raised, palms facing up.

Wasure gave a smirk and placed her left foot forward before punching Sing right in the face with her right fist, sending her flying into the wall that covered the edge of the island. Wasure didn't stop there; she went into a full sprint and was surprisingly fast considering that she was sprinting in high heels.

Sing pried herself free from the wall she was imbedded in and ducked just in time to miss the second punch that Wasure sent flying, it shattered the wall into small chunks of rocks and made a hole big enough for someone to walk through and "fall" of the floating island, which was really far away from the moon now.

Sing swung her sword at Wasure who gave a little hop back and her eyes traced the tip of the sword that were just about an inch or two away from being cut.

Wasure then did a few backflips and increased the distance between the two of them. "_Good, I managed to get some distance from her; I need to get away from this hole in the wall so I can think of a strategy."_ Sing thought, stepping away from the hole.

"_The man that made the clones favors the one here, along with the girls he brought. The woman seems serious, unlike her combatant. The memories of the clones that I've nebladed should hold some key…"_ Sing thought, as she started dwelling into her mind to seek an answer that can help her in her battle.

"Oi Onmyō, do you want her to be doing that?" Wasure asked, turning to the man in silver. "Yeah let her, I didn't just kill the remaining clones of Generation X for nothing you know." Onmyō said, his swords starting to produce a smoke that fit their appearance. The katana had a white smoke emitting from it, while the broadsword emitted a black smoke, covering the blades and leaved a trail of smoke where Onmyō moved the blades. "Why are you doing that to them?" Wasure asked, looking at the blades. "Don't know, maybe to just waste time." Onmyō said before throwing the blades away along with the rose and placed a lit cigarette in his mouth once he saw a grin slide up Sing's face.

"You selfish little god you!" Sing said, pointing at Onmyō. "Come again?" Onmyō asked, looking confused. "You, you, you, YOU!" Sing said before laughing out loud. "I… wasn't expecting this…" Onmyō said, raising an eyebrow. "You wanted to steal your clones live! You wanted to run away from whatever is troubling you and live a nice comfortable live of shame!" She shouted, laughing out loud, making Onmyō's expression turn a little annoyed.

"You, you… you want that clone of yours to live for this _"Project: Second Chance"_. That's the reason why it's named like that, so you can get a second chance by taking your clones place; I don't know how you'll do it, but you will. And if I've got part of it wrong, you'll end up killing their lover like you did with your wife, am I right?!" Sing shouted, making Onmyō looking enraged.

"But I'll stop that, and then make you waste your energy as you try to kill me!" Sing shouted, becoming a blur and teleported right in front of the still wounded Onmyō clone. "DIIIEEE!" Sing shouted insanely, smiling. But something stepped in between Sing and the clone, it was Stella with the large Lance Cannon like the one that Insane Black Rock Shooter had.

Though that didn't stop the blow, Stella used her body to block the blow, getting a large slash across her torso. Stella leaned back a little before straightening up and pulled the Lance Cannon back and thrust the weapon at Sing and pierced through her stomach.

"Don't you dare hurt Onmyō or even Nana; if you do I'll kill you!" She said, pulling the trigger that made the barrels pop out and they all fired at Sing who couldn't do anything but stand there and endure it for a while.

After a few seconds, Stella released her finger on the trigger and fell next to Onmyō, pulling the Lance Cannon out as she fell, from exhaustion. The giant weapon shattered like glass and faded out of existence as soon as it left Stella's hands.

"_Stella, why did you…?"_ The clone Onmyō thought, looking at the tired Stella, her eyes half open and her breathing labored. "I know… what you're thinking of…" Stella managed to say. "You… wonder why I risked my live for you… if you remember when I talked to you about Rothcol Shepard… I had feelings for him… yet those were just the feelings you would have to an older brother or a close friend." Stella said before giving a cough.

She reached down to Onmyō's hand and wrapped her finger around his; he tightened the grip once he figured out what she was getting at.

"Onmyō, I haven't been this close to man, human or clone before. I don't know how long we've really known each other since time changes on us. We got to know a month's worth of one another in the span of a single night." Stella said, her grip tightening on their hands. "We've lived a life of peace that was a lie with fake memories that seem to span to our early childhood of knowing each other. It just seems… like I've known you all my life now… even if this is the day after me and Nana found you." Stella said, smiling softly at seeing the shock in Onmyō's eyes.

Wasure looked to see the original Onmyō shedding tears, yet didn't show the face for it, he showed one of anger. "Onmyō?" Wasure asked a little worried. "Phase 4 is complete and was a success; the final phase is in effect and the Omni of Project: Second Chance shall see the rest to the finish." Onmyō said, removing his silver fedora and placed it on Wasure's head.

"I-I really don't know what to do…" Sing said, tilting her head to one side as she watched the two clones stare into each other's eyes. She pointed her finger at one of them and then the other before saying something under breath and then her White Blade changed to her scythe and she raised it over her shoulder, about to slash both clones.

"STOP DOING INI MINI MINY MO AND KEEP YOUR DAMN EYES ON THE ENEMY!" The original Onmyō shouted, punching Sing right in the cheek. "_WHEN DID HE-?!"_ Sing thought not remembering when he started closing the distance in.

Sing was sent flying towards the ground at an angle and tumbled while she did it. She got back on her feet and used the scythe to slow her speed down tremendously. She looked at the ground where her open hand was and then up to Onmyō who slowly walked towards her, baring a long trench coat made of silver flames that rested on his shoulders and was gently flapping in a disembodied wind. The bottom of the flaming coat seemed to have been tattered and curled at the end by appearance from the flames.

"_That's new…"_ Sing thought, readying herself for another fight. "_WASURE!" _Onmyō shouted, his voice sounding like it was from his lips and from telepathy. Wasure got in a jumping stance, ready for Onmyō's command. "_PISTOLS!"_ Onmyō shouted, before Wasure glowed silver and turned into two dual pistols; their painted black with white tendrils wrapping themselves around the entire gun. They emitted a silver smoke as they landed in Onmyō's crossed hands.

Onmyō lowered the guns, and opened fired as each bullet whizzed by Sing with incredible speed. "_They're faster than any normal bullets!"_ Sing thought doing her best to dodge the speeding bullets. Sing did a leap and rolled out of the way of the bullets. She then got on her feet and ran around the arena, the bullets right behind her. Onmyō suddenly stopped the barrage of fire and made Sing stop too, yet she was still on her toes.

"You're having fun right?" Onmyō asked. "I may not be showing it, but I enjoy the challenge I'm facing!" Sing replied. "Then why don't we make things interesting?" Onmyō asked, tossing one of the pistols to Sing who caught it with one hand.

"HOT!" She shouted, dropping the pistol after feeling an incredible burning sensation rush through her gloves, making smoke. "Sorry about that, Wasure isn't use to being held by coldblooded creatures, if you pick her up she won't burn you this time." Onmyō said. Sing picked up the pistol again and didn't feel the burning sensation this time. When she looked up, she saw her reflection in front of her.

"We'll play a game of cat and mouse, this being the first part of the game. You find me and/OR I find you and we kill the other opponent. Don't worry about ammo, Wasure doesn't run out." Onmyō said, his voice echoing in the halls and turns of mirrors.

Sing looked at her new gun to find it no longer emitting silver smoke, but was now a gun with a design that Sing liked, it was one she wanted on her own gun. She felt her White Blade missing from her hand but she didn't care, she needed something for short-medium range in this situation, and she has it.

"What about the clones?" Sing asked loudly. "_You don't have to worry about them; they're deep within this maze. You can't really find them even if you try."_ Onmyō said, his voice sounding like it was right next to Sing.

"_Here we go, shouldn't take to terribly long."_ Sing thought, gun ready as she started walking down the hall(s) of mirrors.

* * *

><p>Sing walked down a hall that she didn't know if she had passed through or not, it all looked the same to her. She kept thinking that the hall would continue on, until she slammed her face right into a tricked out mirror that gave the impression that she was far away.<p>

"_I'm glad no one saw that... again."_ Sing thought, rubbing her nose from the self-inflicting and accidental pain she caused on her face. She would've have held out her hand so she could feel her way around, but that would've been risky once she saw Onmyō in some of the mirrors too.

Sing looked left and right to see if either one looked like it could have lead down another hall. She went right and didn't bump into anything yet.

She stopped when she came to a room of mirrors all angled towards her. She saw herself in all but one; Onmyō was in its place with his gun pointed at her.

_BANG!_

The mirror caught the bullet Sing had fired and the broken mirror showed herself in the mirror instead of Onmyō now.

"Oh how I love tempered glass…" A voice exactly like Sing's voice said, yet Sing hadn't said anything. "Where are you?!" Sing yelled, aiming her pistol around her.

She thought she saw one of the mirrors to her side grinning, when she aimed at that mirror and fired, it didn't do anything but shatter into several pieces and showed a black wall behind it.

"Really, am I _that_ well hidden?" The mimicking voice asked before chuckling. "How are you mimicking my voice, who are you really?!" Sing asked, looking around. "I thought you knew, you called me a god a while ago before our game of cat and mouse even started." The mimicking voice replied. "Yeah, but gods don't play like this they give their opponents a fair chance, and they don't hide like a coward would." Sing stated. "You think I'm a god? *chuckles* YOU _think_ I'M _A_ GOD?" The mimicking voice asked. "What else would have been able to have such power and be able to change the battlefield like this?" Sing replied.

The shattered reflection of the mirror that Sing first shot lowered its gun and put a hand on its hip, as if was waiting for something.

"So it was you all along!" Sing said, pointing her gun at the broken mirror. "Congratulations, you've managed to find out that I'm the one who's been talking." The reflection said, still sounding like Sing's voice. "_Let's end this game; I don't like having to wait around before I can kill something."_ Both Sing and the reflection said at the same time. "What, I am your reflection, I mimic you're every move; but mirrors don't have voices and yet I do, giving me the ability to copy your sounds." The reflections said smiling.

The reflection took a step forward and the mirror, even though shattered into pieces but still standing, rippled like water as the reflection stepped out to show an exact copy of Sing Love, even the cut on her temple was showing. Which Sing had thought was already healed.

"I must say, do you have to wear such… strange fashion?" The reflection asked, looking at what she was wearing. "What do you mean by that?" Sing asked. "These damn shorts, they're made of leather." Her reflection replied, looking at the pants. "I don't follow…" "One, they're white and are made of leather, they are also really tight on my ass." "I like them like that; they get the attention of a lot of human males when I'm walking by. It gets me closer to famous scientist that way too." "I also think I feel something vibrating…"

Sing raised an eyebrow in confusion and awkwardness. "I don't have anything that vibrates… on me…" She replied, VERY slightly blushing. "Uh, this is why I hate trying to guess the secret side of people." The reflection said, her voice getting deeper with every word she said. "I try and act like they're doing something that most don't know about, and yet I get the timing wrong." The reflection said the threads of the bikini top breaking the seams and appeared to have been growing, wrapping around the shoulder and waist, while the leather pants also seemed to have done the same thing.

The reflections hair started growing shorter till it was short enough to have been spiked up, which it was. The threads bobbed and weaved around the other threads before making a silver dress shirt and silver suit pants. The face started to change also; it became more male like along with the rest of the body. The reflection had turned into Onmyō.

Onmyō cleared his throat and before he said anything; Sing shot him dead in the head, making him fall on his back and ruin his newly made suit. The force of the gun was much more powerful than before and the recoil actually pushed her off her feet and into the mirror behind her so hard that she lost her entire breath.

"_How is this gun so powerful all of a sudden?"_ Sing thought, looking at the pistol in her hand. The face of the woman Wasure appeared in the guns reflection, flipping off Sing. "_Oh right, not my weapon… still doesn't answer question though."_ Sing thought.

She looked at Onmyō's dead body and saw that she had blown off the top of his head entirely off his body. Sing tried to get up, but failed and felt a strong surge of pain enter her body, making her unable to move even an inch. She looked at where the pain was coming from and saw that the right side of her stomach was torn off.

"_How did he-ng!"_ Sing thought, the pain suddenly worsened a lot, so much that it got to the point that she was actually crying in pain. She was afraid that she was going to die in a place full of mirrors, where all she saw was her dying and nothing more.

She looked at the pistol before throwing it at Onmyō's dead corpse, little help that did in her current situation of dying. Sing could feel death slowly grabbing a hold of her neck and eating her soul like a dementor eating your happiness. She closed her eyes and embraced death with open arms, only to hear a click.

She opened her eyes and saw Onmyō standing over her with one of the pistols in his hands aimed right at Sing.

"Did you really think that I'm going to die that easily? I can't die just to let know." Onmyō said placing the barrel of the gun right in between Sing's eyes where she could see it.

"You know…" Onmyō said grinning. "W-what?" Sing asked. "I might consider that offer…" He said, snapping his finger and the pain and torn piece of Sing were gone, yet she still couldn't move at all. "Of having you… and make you MINE…" He said, running a hand down her cheek and then up her leg where he stopped and smiled sinisterly.

"_Little does she know that this isn't really happening and it's all been in her head ever since she's picked up the gun I threw." _Onmyō said with a snicker before he continued his little mind game.

"_I wonder how long it'll take for her to break out of the curse…"_ Onmyō thought in reality, seeing Sing on the ground twitching with a funny look on her face. "_I wonder what she's experiencing right now…"_ He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm stopping you here for now.<strong>

**Onmyō (the original) messed with Sing's mind and made her believe that she is in a maze of mirrors. That last part that screamed RAAPPEEE never really happened. It never was ****physical ****rape; it was all in her mind (mind Fu * XD shutup I'm funny… ish). Think of it as acid or LSD; Sing took it and had a really bad trip that never happened.**

**The next part will be after Sing's trip into madness, which I'll post next week or so...**

**Do leave a review for this chapter. I worked really hard on this chapter and the next one (which originally was part of this chapter), I kinda need it for moral support and so I know what you liked about it and what you didn't. But as always, I will see you LATER!**


	16. The Silver Flame of His Insanity

**Chapter 16**

**This chapter wasn't as stressful, but it still was a bit of a pain to do. This chapter will also feature some rather Mature rated content and will be rather gruesome, fair warning.**

Sing blocked another attack from the axe that Onmyō swung at her, almost cutting her head off again from the sharp edge.

"_I have got to find out a way to weaken this guy before I neblade him! But the only problem is… he isn't showing any signs of tiring."_ Sing thought, jumping back to gain some distance and thinking time. "_Oh I'm such an idiot!"_ She thought before facepalming herself at her stupidity.

She closed her eyes and a magenta flame burst to life on her right eye, matching the color of her eyes.

"How pretty, you can do a pretty little eye trick, I can do the same thing to you know." Onmyō said, before both his eyes were covered in a silver flame. "I see that, yet can you do this?" Sing asked before she made an X with her arms and spread her legs a little bit before starting a scream that started out quiet and then got louder.

Whatever Sing was doing was affecting the gravity around them, as she was creating a crater that just kept getting deeper and larger. A large white ellipse formed above Sing after a few seconds and two large metal arms stuck out after a few seconds. The metal hands grabbed the edge of the white oval and pulled the rest of its body out.

The large metal arms belonged to a young girl wearing a black hoodie, orange bioluminescent eyes, and she had a metal vertebra tail that swung left and right.

"Oh, so you brought out someone from another universe into this one, one of the talents that you've picked up I see…" Onmyō said, resting the double edged axe on his shoulder. "Yeah, and they do whatever I tell them to do." Sing said before pointing at Onmyō and the girl charged towards Onmyō.

The girl suddenly stopped once she got a good look at him, sweat started to form on her forehead, even though they were in space.

"What are you doing?! Kill him!" Sing commanded. "Her name is Strength; she belongs in universe 35860305485.98, she is the Other Self of Yuu Koutari, and I killed her… Strength I mean." Onmyō said, starring the girl he called Strength in the eyes.

"I see… you don't pull out or summon someone or something out of a universe, you just copy the thing you want and tweak it a little to your liking, yet they still have the memories of their life, even if they are dead in their universe." Onmyō said taking a step forward, making the girl step back. "I might just kill her the same way as before, should be interesting…" Onmyō said as his entire right arm was engulfed in silver flames, the fingers becoming claws.

His fangs started to show, his pupils changing from human to a cat-like but with a horizontal slit instead of vertical like a cats would be, and a tail made of silver flames appeared.

The girl named Strength suddenly shook free of her fear and held out her hands before the tips of her metal fingers popped open and started firing bullets. The bullets though… did no effect, they were passing by Onmyō or hitting him dead on and blood of multiple colors came bleeding out, yet they didn't stop him from walking towards Strength.

Onmyō grinned and moved his claw like fingers, loosening the joints on his knuckles with a popping sound.

He continued to walk, ignoring the pain he felt coursing through his body, it was nothing compared to what he has felt before. Once he got close enough, Strength stopped firing and got ready to fight in close quarters. Onmyō threw the axe to the side, making it change back into Wasure's human form.

Strength sent a punch right into Onmyō's face, making him fly back a little before his tail jabbed itself in the ground and halted Onmyō's flying and made him land back on his feet. Onmyō got on his hands and feet, pulled his tail out of the ground, and growled something demonic like that of something low toned.

His fangs grew to that of a wolf's fangs and his hair seemed to have been standing on end as all of it was spiked up. His right claw scratched in place against the tiles.

He gave a roar that shook the moon island fiercely, making Sing have to stab her White Blade into the ground. Wasure looked really worried at what was happening, she transformed her right arm into a double edged sword if she had to do something drastic.

In a flash and cloud of dirt and dust, Onmyō had started running towards Strength, faster than ever. He picked up tiles and moon chunks as he ran towards his prey. Strength waited for the right moment, she knew what was going to happen. Onmyō was now within leaping distance of Strength, yet he decided to charge towards Strength all the way.

Strength saw her chance and took it, she held her arms out and placed them in front of herself blocking, like a boxer would to cover his face. But since Strength had such big metal arms, it covered her entire body.

When Onmyō saw what Strength did, he didn't have time to stop, and slammed face first into the metal arms. Strength then pulled her arms back and used the moment Onmyō was stunned to punch him several times, not letting up for a moment. She kept throwing punches that seemed to have been working as Onmyō gave inhuman shouts and roars of pain.

"DIIE!" Strength shouted, wrapping one metal hand around a closed fist and raised it over her head.

But she felt something pierce through her back and out her chest. She looked down and saw a silver flaming claw, holding onto an orange flaming orb the size of a softball. The claw pulled back, sending pain for a while before she felt suddenly better, then the pain returned once the claw was completely out of her body. Surprisingly, there was no hole in Strengths chest or any blood, yet she felt like she was dying quickly.

Her body started to turn grey, her skin started to chip and fall off to reveal nothing behind the layer of skin, like an empty shell. Her clothes soon did the same thing. She turned around to look behind her and saw Onmyō standing there, starring at the orange orb that produced the same color flame.

Onmyō opened his mouth unnaturally wide, and stuffed the orb into his mouth before swallowing it whole. In that instant the bulge disappeared, Strength turned to ash.

The silver flames around Onmyō died and his fangs receded, yet his eyes stayed the same.

"Now… shall we continue or da-…" Onmyō said, turning to look at Sing, only to find her sitting on the wall far away from him, and in between them was an army of Apostles with several different kinds of weapons. "Well… looks like you decided to take a break." Onmyō said, cracking his knuckles. "Far from it, I'm just finished with my warm up." Sing said from her seat on the wall. "Oh, a woman who last longer than most… me gusta." Onmyō said with a smirk.

"CHARGE!" One of the Apostles shouted, making the army charge straight for Onmyō who just stood there with his hand in his pockets. "_This should tire him down, and let me think of a strategy, as the one where I solved Project: Second Chance did not work."_ Sing thought, dwelling deep into her mind to think.

Onmyō raised his hand and a spear landed in his open hand. "Thanks Wasure, this should be interesting." He said, spinning the double sharpened spear around. "_Of course, you wanna have your fun right?"_ Wasure said to Onmyō. "You know me so well…" "_Only when you're not brooding or bored, I can't stand that, it isn't like you."_

Onmyō waited for the first row of the army to charge at him, of course it would've been best to have charged at him all at once, but they guessed that at least 20 of them could do the job.

Onmyō spun around the first one, holding a sword in his hand as he tried to do a leap attack, only to jump too soon and land short of his target. Onmyō spun completely behind the man, before he jabbed his spear through the man's throat. He then did a roll under the next one that came charging at him. His spear changed to a saber and Onmyō rolled onto his feet and stood up before blocking an attack from the one he just went under. He then kicked him in between the legs, before reversing his grip on the saber and stabbed through the man's back.

Onmyō's saber changed to a shield and he used it to block the attack of bullets that were being sent at him. "Wasure!" Onmyō said, throwing the shield at the enemy as it transformed back into the woman.

Wasure landed on one of the rifle men, blades extending out of her knuckles like wolverine. She did a tuck and roll away as several of the Apostles looked at her in surprise of her transformation abilities. The man she had landed on was dead with three stab wounds in the chest.

"Keep an eye on the target!" Onmyō shouted, throwing a punch to one of the men holding the rifles. "Crap!" One of them shouted, opening fire on Onmyō who immediately went for him next.

He grabbed the man by the neck and with a slight amount of pressure, his neck collapsed like a rolled up piece of notebook paper being squeezed. Onmyō grabbed his rifle and fired from the waist at the row of men that held rifles. Once he ran out of ammo, he threw the body he was still holding away and then threw the rifle at the army watching. The rifle went straight through six men before it got stuck halfway through the seventh.

This made the rest of the army charge towards Onmyō who just kept grinning.

All of a sudden and out of nowhere, Onmyō was standing on top of a giant cannon attached to wheels, and was aiming at the army.

He extended his arm, pointing at the army and yelled, "FIRE!"

The cannon fired and it was much more powerful than any normal cannon, in fact; it was firing multiple shots without having to reload, and it kept clearing several of the Apostles that stood in its line of fire. It also fired a few giant macaroons then and there.

After several shots from the cannon, the army had caught up to Onmyō. Yet Onmyō just ran off the cannon and head first into the army, the katana and broadsword in his hands.

He landed on top of a woman, stabbing both swords through her chest. He looked up to see himself surrounded, yet he ran for the one in front of him and jumped on top of his shoulders and out of the circle of enemy's.

When he landed on another Apostle, he had a trench coat made of black flames that gave electrical chirps and squeaks, this time he was actually wearing it. He jabbed the one in front of him with the broadsword, he then pulled it out and struck another behind him with the katana. He did a high jump out of the crowd and two armed opponents shot themselves dead, missing their target completely and died as failures.

Onmyō lifted one leg, intending to do a sky kick on his way back down to the ground. Though when he came down he was a lot faster than what the gravity on the moon island was giving.

He landed right on top of a guy's face and before any of the Apostles could react, Onmyō pounced on another one. He pushed him down and slit his throat before doing a cartwheel with the momentum he had gained and as soon as he was standing completely on his hands, he pushed off the ground and went over the enemy's heads.

Onmyō lifted his legs towards him before his shins landed on an Apostle's shoulders. He quickly jerked his legs to the right and the Apostle fell to the ground after a crack in his neck was sounded.

Onmyō felt something pierce through his back as he got up, he looked down and saw a bayonet sticking out of his stomach and black blood covering it and soaking into his suit. "Die you…!" The rest of the Apostle's words were cut off by the sound of his LMG going off and sending bullets straight into Onmyō's back at point blank range.

After several clicks of the sound of "there's no ammo in the gun idiot", the Apostle pulled his gun away and that pulled the bayonet away and made Onmyō fall to his knees, blood oozing out of him like a calm stream.

Sing looked up from her thoughts and saw Onmyō on his knees, head facing down to the ground, slouching as if he was dead yet on his knees. This made her lean in, hoping that the man was actually about to die.

The Apostle held his gun like a bat before swinging it and cut off Onmyō's head. It rolled off its body and with a plop it fell in a pool of blood. The Apostle picked up the head and yelled like a barbarian would at his victory.

"STAY AWAY!"

_BANG!_

Sing looked at where she heard the bang to see some of the Apostle soldiers closing in on the three clones, the one that wasn't harmed was shooting at the Apostles that were closing in on them with the clone Onmyō's guns, disregarding their powerful kicks.

Sing heard a really unhuman growl, sounding like it was almost in her ear, yet she knew where it was coming from. It was coming from the original Onmyō's corpse.

The body had started moving on its own, like a chicken without its head on or a snake doing the same thing.

But strands of muscles started to stretch out of the neck and move towards the Apostle holding Onmyō's head.

No matter how hard the Apostle tried, the strands of muscle got the head and pulled it back to its body before it seemed to have regenerated the wound, reconnecting the head to the body, the blood evaporating like steaming water with a similar sizzle.

The body stopped moving frantically and then suddenly started changing; tentacles and wings of both feather and skin like burst out of its back, the suit changing to feathers, scales, and fur. Onmyō was changing into something and he was growing as he did it.

After several transformations, he had transformed into the same thing that killed Ammy in Korea, yet 13 meters tall.

The beast known as Onmyō gave a gigantic roar mixed screech and shook the entire island like an earthquake beyond measuring capabilities. It then grabbed the Apostles that once held its head with the beak for a mouth and threw it into the air before opening its mouth to reveal several very sharp rows of fangs.

Onmyō snapped his beak closed and swallowed the Apostle, a slight trickle of blood running down the corner of its beak. He let out the screeching roar and the Apostles started firing and attacking the beast like it was fear and death itself, come to get them.

Onmyō breathed in and blew silver flames that stuck to the Apostles like napalm, yet the flames started to form into creatures of different sizes and shapes, yet each one had a hold on an Apostle. The creatures held open the Apostles mouths and stuck their hand down their throat before pulling out a colored flaming orb the size of a softball, the same size the one Onmyō pulled out of Strength. The creatures did the same thing, they swallowed it, yet they continued their hunt for the orbs after consuming one instead of disappearing like Onmyō's flames did.

The beast Onmyō ran back all the way to Stella, Nana, and the Onmyō clone.

"_I've got to stop him!"_ Sing thought, realizing her chance to possibly win the fight in her grasp.

She pushed off the wall with her feet and flew incredibly fast to the beast, before she summoned her scythe and landed in front of the beast. She used the scythe as a shield to stop the beast.

"Governor!" One of the Apostles closing in on the three clones shouted, surprised that she came to stop the beast. "Hurry up and kill those three, this beast is really hard to hold back!" Sing said, her feet loosing traction and she started sliding slightly. "Right away!" The Apostle said, now making this their number one priority.

The one who responded pulled out a pistol and fired at Nana, directly hitting her in the chest, and the Apostles closed in around the clones before Nana could recover. One Apostle fired at Nana in the head, making the beast known as Onmyō screech in anger and pushed even harder against Sing.

One of the Apostles walked up to Stella and was about to send his sword into her heart, when Onmyō got between them and hugged her really tightly before the blade went through them both.

"Stella… I've been such an idiot that I haven't seen connections, or the hints you've been giving me… … … I want to show you how much I care about you… and if this is the end… then I want to be with you till… the end." The clone Onmyō said as he felt his life inching away.

With his last bit of strength, the clone Onmyō placed his lips on Stella's who in response, kissed back. He started to slacken as he felt the last bit of him leave his body right before everything grew dark in his vision.

Sing felt something wrap around her neck and looked to see one of the tentacles from the beast Onmyō. The tentacle pulled Sing off the ground, despite her tries to cut the tentacle with her scythe. She suddenly felt the tentacle whip her into the ground, making her immobile.

The beast Onmyō grabbed the Apostles around the clones with his tentacles and snapped their necks before throwing them off the moon island and towards the sun at an incredibly fast speed.

The beast Onmyō sniffed the clones and froze up all of a sudden.

"_You almost killed them…"_ A voice said in Sing's head. "_You ALMOST killed them!"_ The voice said, soon giving a silent roar, which slowly got louder.

Wasure who had been fighting her own battle stopped and looked to see the beast Onmyō looking agitated from something. "_No… I'm too far away, not now!"_ She thought, trying to get towards Onmyō, only to be blocked by several Apostles. "_You have gotta be fucking with me…"_ She thought.

In a millisecond, the beast Onmyō burst into a pillar of silver flames, screaming at an inhuman volume.

The pillar exploded and blew the walls and tiles away from the blast, making the moon island just a large chunk of rock with living creatures on it.

A figure of the original Onmyō stood in the center of where the pillar was, yet this Onmyō was made entirely of silver flames with a black sclera and iris while the pupil was white.

"_What the hell did I just do?" _Sing thought, as she got up and into a ready position to fight in.

Something burst out of the ground behind Sing and when she turned to see what it was, she saw one of those creatures about to land on her. She was quick and summoned her Rock Cannon and blasted the creature, killing it as it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sing turned back to the face the man made of silver flames and jumped back to see that he was standing right in front of her.

She jumped far back to gain distance and couldn't believe that he hadn't done anything when he was standing there for who knows who long.

The Apostle army Sing had summoned all turned their attention towards the man of silver flames and didn't waste time as the ones with fire arms opened fired at the man.

When the bullets were only a few inches from their target, they stopped in an instant and went straight back towards the ones who fired them and the ones nearby them, one bullet landing in each of their heads. The man made of silver flames didn't take his eyes of Sing ever.

The flaming creature took a step towards Sing; she felt a rush of mixed emotions. Though she didn't know what she did, she felt like she utterly screwed herself over. A tentacle like hand burst out of the creatures back and sped towards Sing, only for her to cut the hand off. But the silver flames from the arm somehow attached itself to her scythe and started to burn the weapon away, even the ashes were burnt to nothing. Sing quickly threw the weapon away before the flames reached her.

Wasure was running faster than she had ever done, she HAD to get to Onmyō before he completely lost it and destroyed everything. But when the man in flames looked to see Wasure running out of the Apostle army, she was instantly pushed back by telekinesis. Yet she regained her ground and ran even faster, rolling to the left and right, dodging several obstacles that rose out of the ground and tried to stop her, along with several other dangerous obstacles.

She was within range now; she transformed her left arm into part of a lance and got ready for Onmyō's last line of defense.

She positioned her feet to where she slid towards Onmyō, lance tipped arm ready for the attack. Wasure started the thrust towards Onmyō, and felt his attack, a blow to the heart that instantly stopped and imploded her heart. Though Onmyō wasn't done there, a wall of silver flames rose between them and as soon as Wasure's lance arm went through the flames, she felt an insane amount of pain that only Onmyō could only withstand infinitely.

She pushed through the pain and felt the pierce of her lance arm hitting Onmyō dead in the stomach.

The wall of sliver flames died and disappeared to reveal that Wasure's lance arm was no longer connected to her body; something that she knew was the after effect of doing what she just did. She stepped back and looked at how bad her arm was, missing was all she could think about.

The man made of silver flames looked at the lance that was stuck in his stomach; he was calm and showed no sign of pain. He grabbed the lance and started pulling it out before he paused.

"_What is going on?"_ Sing thought, seeing the silver man decide not to pull the weapon out of his body.

The silver flames soon died down form the head then to the feet, revealing the original Onmyō with his eyes closed, almost like he was sleeping. When the flames completely died and disappeared, the lance in Onmyō's stomach caught on fire with silver flames and disappeared too.

Onmyō opened his eyes and started laughing; Wasure did the same thing too.

"_What is so damn funny?"_ Sing thought, completely confused.

"I almost killed everything didn't I?" Onmyō asked, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, you did…" Wasure said, her arm that was missing (now back) scratched the back of her head. "Why don't you go heal the three clones, I've already dealt with the army." Onmyō said smiling. "Then you want me to leave right?" She asked. "Yep, but heal Stella and Nana the most, for they are not as fast of a healer as my clone… or son in this situation." Onmyō replied.

Wasure then ran off to the fallen clones and started helping Nana and Stella.

"How do expect to keep the one the White or Gray calls Nana alive if her head has a bullet in it?" Sing asked Onmyō. "Oh, I apologize for going out of control there, but I'll answer your question first. Nana is more naturally made than artificially made, that allowed me to hold onto her life better and keep her alive. If she was mostly just robotic parts, then I couldn't keep her alive; I have no power over dead artificial creations." Onmyō replied.

"So you can control the very fabric of life, that doesn't seem fair." Sing replied. "Hey, you can leave a complaint in the complaint box, BUT I DON'T CHECK THAT SHIT!" Onmyō said sternly. "Also, I killed your army when I went insane." He added, pointing towards the direction the army was with his thumb.

Sing looked to where her army should have been, and saw nothing, no dead bodies, or any soldiers standing, just an empty field with the devastation left behind.

Sing's magenta flame turned into a multi colored flame as her anger rose incredibly.

She tried everything and nothing seemed to have worked against the original Onmyō, he would just bounce off it like nothing happened; even when his life work was almost killed he just laughed it off like it was a joke.

"FUCK YOUR KNOWLEDGE OF CLONES; I'LL FIND A WAY ON MY OWN!" Sing shouted, her multi-colored flame growing longer and fiercer.

She shouted loudly and her wings soon formed before growing extra pieces that started forming something large and deadly around her just summoned Rock Cannon. "_Pretty."_ Onmyō thought, seeing the machine being built.

Wasure ran back to Onmyō, she was done helping the clones.

"Do you really think you won't need me anymore?" She asked. "No, I've kept you from your family long enough; tell them I said hi and that I'm doing fine." He responded before looking at his clone and faintly smiled. "You seem like your old self again." Wasure said as two stone engraved doors faded into existence. "Well I did kill about 3/4th of the clones when you told me to become my old self. Just a lot of good things happened to them. The ones that lived peacefully I mean." He said looking back at Sing doing whatever she was doing.

The doors slowly opened up to show a big family at a table, most likely a family reunion of some sort. "I hope to see you again someday, when I'm not trying to be a good wife though." Wasure said, making her way to the open doors. "Alright, I'll make sure that I tell you what happened to Project: Second Chance when it's done." Onmyō said, waving goodbye even though Wasure was behind him and he wasn't even looking at her.

When Wasure stepped through the doorway, a few hellos and cheers could be heard before the engraved stone doors slowly closed, and faded back out of existence.

Onmyō looked back where the stone doors were for a moment before he closed his eyes, gave a exhaled softly through his nose like a sigh, and smiled before turning back to face Sing Love who had created a giant cannon that was charging up a multi colored changing shot right at him.

Sing pulled the trigger and the shot gave out a giant continuous stream of multi-colors straight at Onmyō, which burned his body to ashes that quickly were blown away with the blast.

The cannon powered down and the extra pieces that were built to create the machine dispersed into shards of white that soon disappeared, leaving a heavy breathing Sing Love standing there for a moment.

She looked to where she last saw Onmyō's clone and the other two, and saw Stella and Nana kneeling over Onmyō's clone, patching him up with bandages and other first aid.

She turned to face them, and started stumbling over to them. Her back hunched, one White Blade in her hand while her Rock Cannon was being dragged across the floor in the other, her multi-color changing flame returned to magenta and then was extinguished.

When she got close to them, she fired at Stella and Nana before they could react and hit them in a spot that she knew wouldn't kill them, but only paralyses them for a short moment; that was all she needed.

She raised her White Blade skyward over Onmyō's clone's head and tried to bring it down, but instead her hand flipped her sword around and it was now pointing towards her. She didn't have any control of her body, even her will was being changed like someone was molding it with clay.

She was pulled out of reality and found herself in an empty and dark void.

She looked around and that's all she saw, just darkness that stretched on forever.

"You seem to be confused." Onmyō said calmly behind Sing when she turned around to see him standing there.

"Where are we?" She asked. "Your mind." He said calmly. "My… mind?" She said, confused at how this could've have been her mind. "I know, I had to empty it entirely, just full of memories of others while you mainly sat in that stupid chair and did nothing but wait for the White to show up." He said taking a look around them with a smile of appreciation on his face.

"You… emptied my mind?" She said, confused. "Of course, you were created by some God or Demon, which lets me take control of you, since I have the powers of infinitive Gods and Demons and can control their creations." Onmyō said looking at Sing, still with that smile.

"What… exactly did you do?" She asked. "Well, since I rarely do this_,_ you should feel obligated to know that I am making you commit suicide; the best part, it's not against your will since I practically ordered it to!" He said throwing his arms in the air as if it was a surprise.

An image came rushing into view before it was the only thing that Sing could see.

She was back in reality and instantly felt something painful in her left eye and she had a major migraine. But she couldn't see out of her left eye and when she placed a hand nearby, she felt something.

She grabbed onto it and pulled, she felt the pain get stronger. As she felt the increase of pain leaving her, she saw through her right eye that she was holding her White Blade, being pulled out of her.

When she pulled it completely out, she struggled to stand up, her strength was leaving her, she saw the original Onmyō walk into her view with a death glare on his face. She reached out to him, only for him to reach out and very gently pushed on her forehead with two fingers before she dropped her White Blade and fell on her back, dead.


	17. Failure and Explaining

**Chapter 17**

"H-how did you…?" Nana asked, getting up. "I really can't explain it in simple mortal words, you would need to experience it yourself to understand." He said, turning to face his clone, who was lying on his back. bandaged up

The original Onmyō extended his hand towards his clone, waiting for his response, knowing that he had the chance, a second chance for something.

"Take my hand, and you shall become an immortal by merging with me." The original said.

The clone slowly reached out and was only a few inches away from grabbing his original's hand, when he shoved it to the side in disagreement of the offer that he had just given him, despite the power his original had shown during the battle with Sing Love.

When he shoved his original's hand away, he had a completely shocked look on his face; eyes wide open and mouth partially open. This confused Stella and Nana, Onmyō's clone slightly though.

"Y-you choose to stay mortal and live your life with these two… mortal women?" He asked his voice sounding like he couldn't believe it. In response, the clone nodded his head. "What is your reason though, what is wrong with living for over an eternity and feeling the rush of adrenaline coursing through your veins as you fight for the survival of someone or fun in a battle? What is wrong with those?" He asked still surprised.

"Because…" The clone started, while his tired looking blue eyes moved towards Stella and finished with, "I'm in love..."

Stella gave a slight blush and tried not to show any tears as best as she could.

"…And I want to live out the rest of my mortal life with these two _human_ women." He said looking back at his original.

"But you are not human or even alien, you're not even me, you two could NEVER could along!" He said, his voice rising. "I don't care…" His clone replied with a tired smile, making his original's eyes grow even wider in surprise. "You don't… care?" He asked.

"Yeah, I don't care… I would do anything to be with them." He responded softly. "Anything… but you won't merge with me?" His original asked, looking at Stella and Nana. "You must have seen the sun rise, fall, and die in every universe at least twice, but you did it alone in all but one of them; I don't want that feeling." The clone said, using part of Sing's theory in play.

The original looked back at his clone and extended his hand once more, this time with a soft smile on his face.

The clone took a moment to think before reaching up and taking his originals hand and was lifted to his feet.

"Project: Second Chance… a failure." The original said, smiling joyfully. He placed a hand on his shorter version's head and rubbed a little bit before moving his hand to his chest and closed up the wounds that Sing Love gave him throughout his entire battle with him and his other previous battles.

"I have a question to ask you…" The clone asked. "What's that?" The original asked. "We came here in a stolen Brunhilde or rather an alien ship, not ours but this universes version of one that is back at the moon, how are we going to get back to Earth and in our own universe?" He asked. "Not a problem." His original said, before he snapped his finger and they were instantly back in the Fuji Data Center where they were working on the Noah Project, and their home all in one.

"It comes with being the thing that keeps the universes apart and ongoing." His original said, as everyone looked around in surprised. "I really am glad for you Onmyō… the clone one, but I really need to take a nap." Nana said as she walked up the ramp to their bedrooms.

"Not much of a fighter?" The original asked Stella. "No, she isn't, she never really did do much fighting when the aliens attacked, Papa told her to run and hide." She responded.

When she turned to face the original Onmyō after watching Nana go inside their home, she saw him softly smiling at him. She tried not to blush considering that he looked even more handsome than his clone, but that was probably because he was much older than his clone was.

"I truly am glad that I picked this universe to do Project: Second Chance." The original said his voice warm and welcoming. "I-I have so many questions to ask you, but I don't know where to start!" Onmyō's clone said. "Perhaps I tell you where it all began, the idea for Project: Second Chance began, then I can answer any other questions you have." His original said. "That would be great" His clone responded as they all took a seat at a table.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, just a little bit of a stop right here, the original Onmyō is now going by the name of Onmyō's dad or his father.<strong>

**This is so that I don't confuse you on who's who; it would just make more since that way than saying, "The original Onmyō became a chicken cooking bacon" or something across those lines with the. (It saves time; it becomes less repetitive for me to type, and less confusing for you guys.)**

* * *

><p>"Ok, so I know you are wondering what Project: Second Chance is, correct?" Onmyō's father asked. "Yeah, we kinda want to know that." Onmyō replied. "Alright, Project: Second Chance is an experiment I made a really long time ago. If you noticed how I acted, I was incredibly dull and wasn't fazed by anything." His father started.<p>

"The secret to the creation of the clones, your siblings were created from me. I had split myself into several parts, into 500 million parts to be exact, that was most I could have produced at the time." "Produce?" "They were actually clones of me that I made since I have that ability, but I made them before the eggs were fertilized, so that the scientist that I had hired from several universes could be able to make them different than me."

"What do you mean by that?" "I told the scientist to make each one have artificial parts installed into their brains, where they would completely forget that they were actually a part of me, a memory blocking chip in short." "The man in white, Yang I think it was, said something about a memory chip." Stella said. "I'll get to him in a minute." Onmyō's father said, raising a hand for Stella to wait.

"I also told the scientist to add several parts to the unfertilized eggs; the parts also had to be capable of growing with the host." He said. "Why did you have to add several parts? Ammy told me that I had a lot of parts inside me." Onmyō asked. "Ah Ammy, I named her after the nickname of my wife, Amaterasu. She was actually the first female clone, but no one knew that but me and Wasure." His father said smiling.

"The reason why you had so many artificial parts was because I told the scientists to; we didn't know how many parts it would take to suppress the power that you have stored within you." His father said. "What power?" Onmyō asked. "I think you know well enough of what I'm talking about." His father replied before the white and black flames appeared on his eyes.

"You managed to tap into my power that made you what you are." He said. "I know for a fact that Stella has seen the wall of black and white flames from the chasm in Afghanistan. That is the power that a clone releases after they are killed." He added. "So that was you, that was in front of me!" Stella said surprised.

"Yes, I appeared because I was bored and decided to entertain myself by killing a sniper bitch with her rifle. Little did I know, that my first clone was there, I'll talk about that later, I'll continue with why you have so many parts in you." Onmyō's dad said. "The artificial parts were a suppressor that held my power or your power in this case. Since you had a lot of parts, it suppressed the power a lot, I'm sure that you felt your heart explode at one point, correct?"

"Yeah, I also kept seeing images for about a week or so after I was released by Stella and Nana." Onmyō said, remembering the guy named Yang helping him. "The parts made your power unstable and could have done some terrible damage if you were released from advanced cryogenics growth slumber. So we put you away and waited for your body to grow and mature enough to where it wasn't suppressed as bad and unstable. Actually, I personally hid you from the rest of the scientist, because they wanted to destroy you, but I had a feeling that you could have the potential to complete Project: Second Chance."

"When your heart gave out, the power inside you was no longer unstable to the point where you were a threat to others, you only endangered yourself. As for seeing images, that was because your memory chip, the part that made you a separate being was working half way and you saw images and memories of your fellow clones and sometimes me." "But why did Yang come help me?" Onmyō asked.

"Because I told him to, he is my brother after all." His father responded. "Brother?" Stella asked. "Yeah, old white beard is our brother." A familiar voice said behind Onmyō and Stella.

They turned around and saw Yin in her Onyx black armor, grinning slightly.

"Hey sis." Onmyō's father said, slightly waving his hand. "Sup bro." Yin replied with a forward jerk of her head, like a gangster would. "Sup nephew." Yin said looking at Onmyō. "Sup flat-chest?" She said to Stella, making a vein visible on Stella's forehead. "Nothing much… sexist." Stella replied, trying to hold in her rage. "Thank you." Yin replied before taking a seat next to Onmyō, putting her armored boots on the table and leaned back in the chair with her hands behind her head.

"Why are you here Yin?" Onmyō's dad asked. "For self-reasons, I also wanted to run a test." Yin replied. "What kind of tests?" He asked. "Oh you know the female kind…" She responded, looking at Stella. "No, do that on someone else." He said getting a huff from Yin. "You're no fun; flat-chested women are the best at the tests." She said, a little childish.

Stella's flame ignited and she got up and placed a foot on table and pulled out her Black Blade before shouting, "DO YOU WANNA GET YOUR ASS HANDED TO YOUSELF?!" Yin got up and slammed her hands onto the table and shouted, "FUCK YEAH, CAN WE DO SOME MUD WRESTLING WHILE WE'RE AT IT?!" "Yin, I swear to myself that if you so as much touch her butt, I'll kill you with my bare hands." Onmyō's dad shouted.

"B-but she has a flat-chest, I need to know if that goes for her ass too!" Yin complained right before Stella had enough of the insults and cut off Yin's right arm.

"Oh, oh sure! Cut off my right arm, I didn't need that for killing, or drugs, or for sex!" Yin shouted before she mumbled to herself, picked up her arm, and walked away and out of sight.

"You should consider yourself lucky that I'm here Stella." Onmyō's dad said. "She is universal evil and she does whatever she wants. She would've killed you right there if I wasn't sitting here." "How, I just cut off her arm." Stella said her flame like a roaring inferno. "Calm down." He said, and as soon as he said that, Stella took a deep breath and her flame extinguished and she sat back down.

"I guess I should actually just give you the shorten version of the clones." Onmyō's dad said. "My son, is one of several clones that I made, what I made them from was my personalities, yes I have over 500 million personalities. Why? A person's personality is what makes them what they are. If I tried to do Project: Second Chance by myself, I would have ultimately failed, as for I now see that I can never have a normal life. Since Jr here is the first one I created, he has the personality that I use the least, seriousness. Each clone had a different personality and some had a mix of personalities. Since you are my least used personality, you try to do everything in your power to keep things "_straight"_."

"You also had a lot of bugs inside you, which my brother Yang took care off for you. I forgot to mention that each clone is separated from me, meaning them and you, all have a free will." "How many are left?" Onmyō asked. "None, except you that is." His dad said. "What? But you said that there were millions of clones!" Onmyō protested. "I did say that, some have never even had to fight or were in a situation where they need to survive. They lived a normal life, yet did not complete all the phases." His dad said, snapping his finger and a silver fedora landed on his head.

"What happened to them? I need to know!" Onmyō said, getting to his feet. "I killed them, because Wasure did not like my blank personality of boredom." His dad replied, coldly. "W-what…?" Onmyō asked, confused. "Remember those explosions in space before my personality suddenly changed? I took back what belonged to me, they weren't going to make it to Phase 4 or even complete the project." His dad said.

Onmyō got on the table and grabbed his father by the face and slammed him onto the ground. He pulled one of his pistols and placed it against his dad's temple, his dad's expression was stone cold.

"YOU KILLED OUR FAMILY!" Onmyō shouted, enraged that he thought he had a chance to see his other siblings.

His dad's eyes grew big before he grabbed the hand that Onmyō was holding him down and moved it away with a lot of ease.

"I DON'T HAVE A FAMILY YOU MORTAL!" His dad shouted, shaking the cave with his voice. "THEN WHY DID YOU KILL THE CLONES YOU CREATED?! THEY CALLED YOU A FATHER WHEN THEY WERE FIRST CREATED, AND THEN YOU RAN A BLADE THROUGH THERE LOVING HEARTS!" His son shouted. "Onmyō please, calm down!" Stella shouted, getting up and quickly went around the table and was about to pull the two of them apart, but something in her mind told her not to, and she didn't.

"The reason I killed them was because that they would've have met a terrible fate that you don't have, not unless you keep worrying about them." His dad said, calmly. "And what is worse than seeing your brothers and sisters being killed by the very man that created them?" Onmyō asked, pulling the hammer back, waiting for his father to say the words.

"Being alone, you have lived longer than all the other clones, yet all your live spans are the exact same lengths, no matter how long you are in cryogenics or something of similarities, you die at the same age. Their friends and family would've died a long time before they passed away and returned to my body. I was making them die quickly, yet their friends and families won't even remember them. I was showing mercy so they don't become like me." He said, seeing his son in deep thought.

"God damn you…" Onmyō said before getting up and helped his dad up. "I am _God_ if you really think about it." His dad replied, before everyone took their seats again.

* * *

><p>"So in short, we were all just lab rats in a human sized maze, trying to find the slice of cheese and avoid a cat that was in the maze to." Onmyō said. "To put it as crudely as that, yes, you and your siblings were rats in a win or die situation; and only one of you would win. But if you want to get specific, not every clone was a rat in the maze, some were mice, others possums, and a few were even mole rats." His dad replied, crossing his arms.<p>

"An example of this is the brother that sent you to Afghanistan. He had the power to send your mind into another universe without you even knowing, though he went insane after a few hundred years. Another is Leeron, the changing animal that killed Ammy. Though it was quiet obvious of what he was capable of doing, he actually did something to Stella that is hard to do for almost all clones to do." He said.

"What is that?" Onmyō asked. "Stella, do you remember feeling something really annoying peck at your brain like it was woodpecker pecking against a tree?" His father asked. "K-kinda… the details are a little bit fuzzy." Stella replied.

"You probably won't believe me, but when you're sleeping in this universe you are less likely to be manipulated by mind control." He said seeing Stella and Onmyō raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Son, do you remember a man killing himself in Afghanistan?" Onmyō's father asked. "Yeah, it was right after he pulled out a gun and almost shot Stella, what about it?" Onmyō asked.

"That was you controlling his mind, something that Leeron did to Stella who was awake at the time and was more vulnerable to mind control. Though Leeron wasn't being controlled like Ammy thought, I never wanted to take control of any of them. What happened was simple; Leeron was an old dog that started forgetting who he was and the people around him." "But he didn't die from old age if he was several centuries after me." Onmyō said.

"You've gotta think life, a dog's life span is 7 years for humans while it's times 5 a year for the dogs; Leeron was accelerating his age tremendously." His father replied. "We do crazy things when we're scared, confused and will do anything to stay alive, that was why Leeron picked Stella, her personality changed as a result of the money Leeron got in return." Onmyō's father said, getting confused looks from both Stella and Onmyō.

"Leeron used Stella as a backup plan in case things went sideways for him, yet her personality changed when he did. Since Ammy knew him the most, he used Stella to get to Ammy." He said, getting an "oohhh" from both of them with several nods in understanding. "_I'm not that smart am I?"_ Onmyō's dad thought, actually wondering.

"I don't mean to intrude in this very important conversation, but might I ask where Nana Grey is?" Yang asked, walking into view. "She's taking a nap in that bunker room built inside the wall." Onmyō's dad said, pointing to the ramp leading to the bedrooms. "Thank you, and good bye." Yang said with a bow, before walking towards the bedrooms.

"What was that about?" Stella asked. "Yang is the side of universal good; his name says it for you. He would be the holy God, and my sister would be the demonic Satan." Onmyō's dad said. "He wishes to help Nana with her memory problem, as he knew this since he first saw Nana." He added. "Now, I'll tell you where Project: Second Chance came into mind." He started.

"A long time ago, when I was very young, I fell in love with a goddess. We were VERY happy together, and every time Ammy and I would kiss, I felt a rush of adrenaline run through my body. Though, this rush was different than any kind that you would get on the battlefield or in a fight. I'm getting off topic; the fact is, I was in love with Amaterasu, the Goddess and she loved me just as much."

"How sweet…" Stella said, thinking of how she and Onmyō were in love, and that Onmyō's father wasn't some cold, heartless, and selfish bastard. "I thank you for your kindness, but it only lasted for about 500 years, in her universe that is." Onmyō's father replied. "How many years would it be in this universe?" Onmyō asked, wanting to know the exact date in there time. "It's about 500 thousand centuries or so in this universe's time." He responded with, making both Stella and Onmyō's eyes grow wide.

"Anyway…" Onmyō's dad said, breaking the awkward silence. "Those 500 years was the break that was between my jobs." "Jobs?" Onmyō asked. "For my entire life and existence of the multi-universe, I have been keeping the balance of the universes in check. I call them jobs because that's all I seem to do, work." "How, or why?" Onmyō asked.

"In certain universes a God, Demon, and sometimes mortal, tries to travel to another universe and conquer it in the name either good, evil, or self-reasons standing in between the two sides. My "_job" _is to kill those Gods/Demons/Mortals that step out of the boundaries of their universe. When I first started this life, I killed ANYTHING that stepped out of bounds. Later on, I realized some are just destined to go into other universes, yet they do not conquer them, or intend to do so. So I stopped my massacres." Onmyō's dad said before taking off his fedora and rubbed his eyes as they began to water.

"Back to my story, I had dealt with the problems and decided to head back to the place that I called home. Upon return, I saw my wife dying and my child missing. In a quick haste, I saved my wife, yet she would have no memory for reasons I cannot explain in simple words. After mopping around, and hid from my problems. I forgot, Ammy had stepped out of the boundaries of her universe in desperate need of my help, I couldn't really bring myself to killing her considering this was before I learned the whole destiny thing." "So what did you do?"

"Those swords you carry are actually alive, they represent pure evil and pure good, but only I and my siblings can let them talk and become alive. I tasked my swords to guard Ammy; since I couldn't kill her, my siblings would go after her. I made the universe change its location in the multi-universe a lot, I then tried to forget everything by trying to start a new life until I was needed to save Amaterasu."

"I'm going to tell you this right now, no matter what I tried or did much later in the future, my wife would die by either my doing or by me." Onmyō's dad said, tears running down his face, yet he showed no sign of weakening. "That's horrible!" Stella said. "It was, I gave her the best option I thought was possible and let her live a long live as a goddess." "How long did that last?" Onmyō asked. "To be honest, time is an illusion to me, for I cannot die and I have looked like this since I was 20 years of age or so. I never needed to know something like dates, yet they are stored in my brain like a 4th degree burn on your skin. I don't know or wanted to, is the answer you're looking for." His father answered.

"I had to return to that universe, yet it didn't make since I sealed and locked the universe from all other universes, so that my wife, who had no memory of me, could live even longer. I'm not going into detail, considering that Project: Second Chance has nothing to do with those events, but it is the birth of my silver flames." "So, where did you get the idea for Project: Second Chance?" Onmyō asked.

"I was in a universe, and let me tell you, I think that universe is my 4th favorite universe; the 1st being where my wife was, the second being this universe and it inhabitants, and the third being the one universe that holds the most from the times before." "From the times before?" Stella asked. "Would you believe me if I said I was once mortal before the entire multi-universe thing existed?" Onmyō's dad asked smiling. Stella and Onmyō looked at each other, wondering exactly how old this man really was.

"I'll give you that story some other time, I'll continue with our current story for now." Onmyō's father said, getting both Onmyō and Stella's attention. "I was in a universe that had been connected to other universes, most of the time it is really hard to open a portal to another world. Yet, the universe I was in had the ability to travel to other universes that were completely different from itself." "How exactly do you travel through universes?" Onmyō asked, cutting off his father.

"How do I travel through universes?" His father repeated. "Why, I'm quite sure you already have seen them." He said before the two stone doors that Wasure passed through faded into existence. "How do you that?!" Stella said, amazed at how something appeared out of thin air. "Considering that I hold the universes in my mind and hand, I have the ability to summon the only proper way to travel the universes." He replied with the doors fully visible and next to him, yet they did not open like before.

Onmyō noticed that the doors didn't have handles on them, yet when he saw the doors open they opened like you had to pull them open.

"How do you open those doors if they don't even have a handle on them?" Onmyō asked. "I open them without even touching them, that's how." His father answered before the doors opening like before on their own to reveal a star filled night sky behind the doors. "Whoa…" Stella said, amazed at the stars that twinkled and shined.

"Well, I think it would be better to show you the past than to actually tell you." Onmyō's father said, getting up. "Your can show us the past?" Onmyō asked surprised. "Yeah, I just didn't decide to show you the painful parts of my memory and the X generation of clones." "What do you mean X generation of clones?" "The X stands for basic, like the _N_ in a math equation that doesn't really have a number until it is given one. Since the clones were spread far and wide, they took on the name of the X Generation; because some of the universes like this one, had already made clones, everyone that was part of the creation called the clones the X generation so we wouldn't be confused of the generation in the universe and the clones generation."

"Now, step through the doors and see the realm that looks over the universes." His father said, moving his hand like he was guiding them to the star filled realm.

Onmyō got up and walked over to the doors, he looked down and saw no floor to step on; but before he could tell his father, his dad pushed him in and Onmyō started flaring his arms before he felt something grab him, and calm him down.

It was Stella and she was floating like she was flying with invisible wings.

"W-what the…?" Onmyō started before he saw his father walk down to him on an invisible set of stairs. "You should have leapt before you thought… an old saying of a friend, past tense version though. The guy was a big pervert for such a shrimp size guy though." His father said, before he walked on flat land towards the two floating lovers.

"It's beautiful…" Stella said, seeing nothing but the shinning and twinkling stars around them. "It is, but this is only a small section of the Crossover." Onmyō's dad said, as he walked next to Stella and Onmyō. They suddenly were floating up right and landed on an invisible floor, they felt really light though.

"Before I show you the past that gave me the idea for Project: Second Chance, I'll show you the universe that I called home." Onmyō's dad said, before two rusting and very old steel doors faded into view.

The doors suddenly started losing chips of rust to reveal shining silver doors behind the rust. When the rust had completely disappeared, the doors slowly opened and revealed a beautiful meadow with tall grass and flowers, a few cherry tree blossoms were seen falling to the ground. Onmyō and Stella could feel the warm breeze coming from the other side of the doors. It felt calming to Onmyō seeing and feeling the universe they were looking at.

"Why don't you just go back in the past and stop your wife from dying?" Stella asked. "I told you, no matter _what_ I did to try and save my wife, she would still die and I would be held responsible in some way." Onmyō's father responded.

The steel doors started closing and as they faded away, the rust slowly came back until the doors were completely gone.

"I showed you where all this _really_ began, now I'm going to show you where Project: Second Chance came into view. Are you ready?" Onmyō's father asked, receiving a nod from both Stella and Onmyō. They were ready for what started this all.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! I wanted to say that this chapter may be confusing a little what with all the explaining (Or it isn't, I don't know). But I tried to cover as much as possible when I made this chapter. I also wanted to say that the part where Onmyō's unnamed brother does all that stuff he did while Stella, Nana, and Onmyō was NOT a thing of mind control. Instead, it was an alteration of their senses while they slept while he also changed their dreams.<strong>

**It wasn't mind control like with Leeron but more of changing someone's dreams to what they see fit and turning it into reality (they feel pain as an example). To be honest I've probably confused you guys even more; but don't worry about that, the next part will be less confusing and will have a surprise for all of you! (Specifically those that actually make stories).**

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow me/the story/ both, and please leave a review in the review box below, it means a lot to us authors. But as always, I will see you laters!**


	18. Ren Armadeus Vortex

**Chapter 18**

**Incredible special thanks to Dead Space Wing for allowing me to do this with him. If I didn't speak up man, NONE of this along with our little **_**creation **_**would have happened.**

* * *

><p>Stella's eyes were surrounded by a white light, when her eyes adjusted to the brightness she noticed she was standing on a rooftop of a building looking over part of a city surrounded by water. The sight would have been beautiful with such wonderful weather, if she didn't see a giant cloud of smoke not that far from where she stood that is; she couldn't see what happened do to the number of buildings blocking her way.<p>

"Do you guys want anything to eat or drink?" The voice of Onmyō's dad sounded. "W-what?" Both Onmyō and Stella asked from confusion and from breaking out of a trance like state. "I'm going to get some snacks; you guys probably should eat something too after fighting you know… among other reasons…" He said, waiting for their responses. "Um… cherries?" Stella said. "Pizza?" Onmyō said. "Cherries for Stella and pizza for Onmyō the second, I'll be back in a while so you might wanna sit down." Onmyō's dad said as he walked near the ledge of the building and jumped off before landing softly on the cement ground.

"That was… weird…" Onmyō said as he sat on the ledge of the building. "I am getting kinda hungry though…" Stella said sitting next to Onmyō.

For a moment, they forgot about everything that's happened to them. They completely forgot about the events in Afghanistan that was a month long in a single night, the events with Ammy and Leeron, and the events with Sing Love. They almost forgot about what they said in what they had believed to have been their moments, when they both felt a squeeze from each other's hands.

Both Stella and Onmyō looked at their hands to see that they were holding hands; they hadn't noticed this until now. They didn't even notice this either, but they were slowly leaning closer to each other, they were about to touch lips when they both saw something out of the corner of their eyes to see a teenager around 17 with white upturned hair with a black and white color schemed clothing flying around a corner only to stop and look around while looking around.

"Where did he go?" The guy said as he looked around, not even noticing Stella and Onmyō. "SNEAK ATTACK!" A familiar voice shouted before the building the teen went around crashed open with a hole in the stone wall to reveal Onmyō's father but wearing the black suit and white tie instead of the silver suit. He had the broadsword and katana in his hands.

The teen flew backwards and Onmyō completely missed his target before smacking straight first into another building.

"Boy, you are stupid for shouting that out." The teen said chuckling at his opponent's failure. "Say's the guy that could use some eye drops, or did you just pop a blood vessel in those eyes of yours from stress? I mean, where's Ben Stein when you need him?" Onmyō asked as he somehow managed to defy gravity and place his feet on the wall of the building while standing up straight.

"Look at yourself Adam West..." The teen responded with. "At least I don't look like a wannabe yin-yang super saiyan with a sword." Onmyō said with a grin.

That somehow ended their conversation as the teen held up a strange sword like a rifle and started aiming at Onmyō, yet the sword had no iron sights for him to aim with.

"MISS!" Onmyō shouted as he blocked an attack right after a loud bang filled the air.

Onmyō jumped off the building and was intending to attack the teen before he could fire again, but the teen's weapon changed more into a sword than a rifle and parried the attack with ease. Onmyō flew past his opponent and did a spiral-flip before landing on his feet on the corner of a roof on a building. He leaned forward before the corner cracked and broke into several parts right before he jumped off with speed, faster than before yet with the same results.

"You're pretty good, but don't tell me that's all." Onmyō said smiling in excitement as he landed on the same building that Stella and the clone Onmyō were on. "Maybe, I can show you more if you want me to…" The teen said with a smirk. "I'll tell you this before you step up your game Ren… I never lose on a 1 on 1 sword fight." Onmyō said as he spun his swords around before taking a stance.

The two of them clashed at amazing speed that created a shockwave of a strong magnitude and- "SON AND SOON TO BE DAUGHTER IN LAW!" A voice shouted over the clash of swords.

Stella and Onmyō turned around to see the Onmyō in the silver suit holding a plastic box of cherries, a cardboard box of pizza and a plate of something covered in cheese.

"T-thanks…" Stella said, as Onmyō's father handed out the food. "What is that?" Onmyō asked looking at what his dad had in his hands. "Nacho Dogs, why?" His dead responded with as he held up a nacho dog and stuffed it in his mouth. "Where did you even get that?" Onmyō asked. "Nowhere…" His dad said with a stuffed mouth. "No one was eating them at the _time _I mean…" His dad clarified. "You stole them… didn't you?" Onmyō asked. "Well…" His dad started before the teen fighting Onmyō from the past was seen sliding down the road, no longer flying in the air.

His upturned white hair was replaced with flat brown hair, his clothes were no longer black and white, instead they were red and gray while soaking wet like he just went swimming. He was breathing rather heavily for some reason.

The Onmyō from the past came up the street calmly walking forward like he had all the time in the world. They started talking, but a strong wind blew and the spectators couldn't hear what they were saying. The only thing they did get was hysterical laughter from Onmyō in the past and a few chuckles from the present day Onmyō.

"What kind of dumbass are you to have lived here your whole life and you can't…" The past Onmyō started, while trying to hold in his laughter. "Shut up!" The teen shouted before charging at his laughing opponent with quite a bit of speed, he held up his sword in an offensive position in front of his chest as he ran.

"Adrenaline makes you think quickly, but not properly and safely. You didn't think properly after all that blood rushed to your head from panic and battle." The Onmyō from the past said as he walked past his enemy without him even noticing him until he spoke, making the teen stop in his place.

He flicked his broadsword and removed the blood on the blade before the sound of metal hitting cement sounded. "That and that you were at your limit and improperly held your sword from being tired which allowed me to break your sword and end this tango of ours." He added before stopping and turned around right before the teen fell on his back with a sword wound across his chest.

"REN!" A voice shouted from behind the past Onmyō and soon ran past him.

It was a parallel version of Stella in more civilized clothes, running towards the fallen teen named Ren. The other Stella got on her knees and slid to a stop next to Ren and lifted his torso up at an angled sitting position before he started coughing up a little blood.

Storm clouds started to stretch over the city and blocked out the sun, bringing a moist and heavy dew level.

The two started talking, though Ren was too quiet to hear and the other Stella was speaking too quickly to understand while her voice started to quiver and worsen as the seconds ticked on, making it even harder for her to be understood.

The last thing Ren seemed to do was raise a hand to the other Stella, place it on her cheek, brought her face to his and kissed her on the lips. A black fedora blew past them, showing that the Onmyō from the past had watched the whole thing and looked horrified at what he had just done to this girl's boyfriend. Onmyō dropped his swords before they disintegrated into black and white dust as soon as they hit the ground.

Ren's arm slackened and fell back to his side, making the kiss end as Ren went limp all over. The parallel Stella constantly shouted Ren's name while shaking him, trying to wake him up, but Ren didn't respond to her calls. Her eyes widened with shock as she came to realization.

For the longest moment, the past Onmyō looked away before sighing and started walking towards the two before passing them and picked up his fedora from the ground before patting the dust off it. He placed the hat back on his head and stood there for a moment, as if in deep thought, but he knew what was coming.

"You killed him…" The other Stella said quietly, her voice quivering in sorrow with a hint of anger. Onmyō didn't say anything; he just stood there and pondered at what he should say.

The two of them didn't exchange words for a while before Onmyō said and turned around to face the other Stella about to apologize, only to meet a tight fist to the face.

The force of the punch sent Onmyō flying to the end of the street and into a building, the other Stella looked absolutely livid at this point as she squeezed her fist hard enough to draw blood; purple blood.

Onmyō walked out of the new hole in the building and he took a rather simple defensive stance, while not even making eye contact with the other Stella. He was clearly too troubled with the teen's death to enjoy the fight at hand.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" The other Stella shouted as her left eye was engulfed by a purple wildfire. Onmyō didn't respond as black and white smoke-like mist trailed from the ground up, and around Onmyō's hands before condensing into his dual weapons. He didn't look at all excited or even remotely interested in his

The other Stella started to change as the rain and lightning started to pour down on them. She was losing herself to something deep inside her that thirsted for the blood of vengeance, but she allowed it.

* * *

><p>"Stella, are you ok?" Onmyō asked snapping Stella back into reality and that they were back in their universe. "Huh? Y-yes, I'm listening." Stella said get a raised eyebrow from Onmyō and his father. "To be honest, seeing my own self is quiet… odd… especially when that purple flame showed up" Stella said shivering at what she saw happen to her parallel self after what happened to the boy named Ren." "Yeah, she looked like she wanted rip off your head and put it on a spear head." Onmyō said turning to his father who kept an eye on Stella. "I mean she did rip off one of your arms!" Onmyō stated, making Stella feel bad. "Son, I think that's enough of that." Onmyō's father said, not taking his eyes off Stella. "O-ok…" Onmyō said quietly noticing the trouble in Stella finally.<p>

"Stella, what is the matter?" Onmyō's dad asked. "N-nothing I'm perfectly fine!" Stella said waving her hands while smiling. "Don't lie to me…" He said back, making the smile on Stella fade away. "…That girl looked A LOT like me, yet she… she turned into a monster when…" Stella started, her voice started to shake as tears started to form in her eyes. "Stella, she isn't like you. She can't be you in anyway and you can't be her in anyway either." Onmyō's father said. "How would you know that?!" Stella exclaimed. "Stella…" Onmyō said wrapping his arm around her and brought her close to him. "I won't let that happen to you, no matter what…" Onmyō said calmly. "Is that a promise you're willing to keep?" Stella asked. "Till the end of time…" He replied. "_That was a quick tone shift…"_ Onmyō's dad thought at how fast the heat died down.

After a few seconds, a beeping was heard at the doors, making Stella and Onmyō look away from each other to the doors.

"Who could that be?" Nana asked, walking down the ramp. "A surprise…" Onmyō's dad said as they all got up and walked towards the doors.

When they got to the doors and opened them, they saw a small group of around 12 people standing was outside, all of them wearing strange military gear.

"Who are these people?" Onmyō said to himself before hearing a slight gasp from Stella before she ran towards one of them with blonde hair. "Roth!" Stella shouted as she leapt off the ground and pushed the man down to the ground. "Hey, hey easy! It's good to see you again Stella." The man named Roth said with a chuckle. "I thought you were dead, how did you survive that blast?!" Stella asked as tears started to form in her eyes. "You should probably thank the man in the silver suit for that." Another voice said in response.

"Wait… I remember that voice…" Nana said, her eyes widening as she saw a man in a lab coat make his way to the front of the group. "PAPA!" Nana shouted as she sprinted towards the man known as Professor Gibson.

She did the same thing as Stella, but she managed to control her joy and not push Gibson to the ground like Stella did. Soon, Stella joined Nana in hugging their father tightly.

"These are the people that Stella and Nana knew before they met you." Onmyō's dad said knocking off his son's fedora and rubbed his head. "I wasn't going to be the guy that was self-thinking; I decided to leave a thank you for you guys since you were the successors of Project: Second Chance." He added. "I'm still a little bit lost on how you came up with this… project." Onmyō said quietly.

"The Stella we saw in the past was actually from another universe that wasn't the one she was in, Ren was born and raised in the universe we went to, and both of them fell in love with each other. I saw that particular Stella wasn't from Ren's universe by the way she stood, talked, her facial appearance, fighting style, and… *Clears throat* her chest size." His dad said, getting a quick glance from Stella before she continued hugging her father and telling everyone what happened since they last saw each other

"But… I didn't see their love for each other until they kissed and then…" He paused for a moment as if thinking. "I was just oblivious and blind to their love." He said before he stopped rubbing his son's head. "They are practically what I can never have; this project was to test and see if someone with my power and appearance can feel love and live a normal life without it going south or worse." He said smiling at how happy both Stella and Nana were to see some familiar faces.

"This is only a portion of the gift I gave you, Stella and Nana. I revived several other people around the world, who I picked would be best for the recovery of Earth." He added. "Couldn't you just snap your finger and rebuild the world like it was before the alien invasion?" Onmyō asked. "Son… one, I find politics incredibly boring, and two… there are just way to many problems that get in the way of that and I don't really feel like wasting more time than I have to." His father replied.

"You mean you can't stay with us?" Onmyō asked. "As much as I want to, no I can't. If I did, it would increase the chances of you and Stella dying by my hands in some way. I also have to keep the multiverse safe." His dad said, getting a disappointed look on his son's face. "Hey, I didn't say I wouldn't come and visit, did I?" His father asked, shaking Onmyō a little. "You may wanna listen to this…" He added before leaning towards Onmyō's ear.

"Stella may not be as deadly as the Stella we saw in Ren's universe, but she is just as fierce when she's angry, a little advice from previous experiences. Also, don't rush your and Stella's love for each other, take it nice and slow and don't try to force anything out of Stella and don't let the same thing happen to you." He said in a whisper like voice before he pulled back from Onmyō's ear and said, "With that, sayōnara."

Onmyō turned around to look at his father, but he was gone; like he wasn't even there to begin with.

* * *

><p>After a day full of explaining what happened after the last of humanity <em>supposedly HAD <em>fell, Onmyō was really tired and wanted to just sleep the rest of the day away. He got to learn all about every one of the soldiers and Professor Gibson who was surprisingly interested in the style of how Onmyō was built as a clone.

He yawned as he opened his bedroom door to see it nice and clean like he always tried to keep it when he leaves the room. Though it felt weird for him to see his real bedroom after all that's happened, he couldn't tell if it would be an easy sleep for him or it would be like when you first sleep in a new room; restless. But that wasn't the strangest part of it; he saw a little cradle next to the foot of his bed.

He walked over to it and saw a little baby with raven black hair sleeping in a wrapped up white and black blanket, next to the infant was a folded up piece of paper. He picked it up and started reading.

_To Onmyō II and Stella,_

_This is my final and true gift for you and Stella._

_Artificial clones of this universe can't reproduce so I knew you would try only for it to be a failed attempt._

_This is your son, with the face and hair of his mother, and with the eyes and power of his father._

_Do believe me that he'll be like his grandfather who doesn't take things seriously, but he won't be like me entirely._

_I didn't give you a name Onmyō, and you just took my name for your own, but I haven't given this boy a name and I will let you decide._

_The future is bright for you two, don't let that light dim._

_From your father._

"_A name…"_ Onmyō thought as he set the paper aside and picked up the child carefully, trying not to disturb the boy's sleep.

Someone knocked on his door and it opened to reveal Stella, but she was blushing and so was Onmyō once he figured it out.

_P.S. Stella won't have to worry about being a flat-chest since the child has no teeth ;)_

After Stella calmed down after learning of their new child and from the starring that Onmyō kept doing out of surprise, they came up with a name for the boy, Eric Chūsei White.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! Kinda sweet and has a nice "to be continued in another story if I feel like it" kinda ending to it. <strong>

**For those of you who are wondering what the little **_**creation **_**I was talking about at the beginning of this when I was thanking Dead Space Wing, you'll have to read his story to follow along considering the fight scene in the beginning of this chapter actually takes place in his story. If you actually have read his story which is easily noted as it's called ****After the Game****, Onmyō (the original from the past) will show up then and there for both story and comedy.**

**You can follow his story as he is still making his (he's a more frequent updater than most on here).**

**And I'm glad that I and Dead Space Wing were able to do this because I possibly couldn't come up with something on my own for the ending (even though a lot of this was on my own XD). And in return for allowing all this, I gave him some of my best ideas that are seen in the fight with Ren and Onmyō, and a lot more that were off-screen than on. I really can't thank you enough man, for allowing this to happen.**

**Do leave a final review, favorite and/or follow the story or me (Even Dead Space Wing) if you want to. With that, sayōnara.**


End file.
